


Grooooop Cht

by imanemostan



Series: we're all gay in this group chat [1]
Category: Bandom, Blink-182, Fall Out Boy, Lana Del Rey - Fandom, Marina And The Diamonds - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots, emo trinity - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Mikey Way, Dick Jokes, F/F, Frerard is my life, Group chat, High School AU, KYS, Kink Shaming, M/M, and they fuck every chapter, daddy kinks, demiboy!gerard, demigirl!lana, established relationship(s) - Freeform, frerard does this dicksucking thing, gay ass ships, i know there are too many of these but who gives a fuck, i might add more characters, i only ship joshler in a friendly brotherly way but i'll make them date in this, idk - Freeform, illumanti jokes at one point, kms, lmao usually just as a joke though dw lmao, lol, marina has been added srry, mcr forms in this very group chat, mentions of marina and the diamonds, sex is basically what these horny bastards want, sex is mentioned in basically every chapter, so does ryden, there are only gay ships, trans!tyler, very very offensive humor at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 200
Words: 39,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imanemostan/pseuds/imanemostan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another group chat fic coz why not. This is gay af. ok ok bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Group Chat Gone Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539347) by [camiisado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiisado/pseuds/camiisado). 
  * Inspired by [Battle Of The Bands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053991) by [Freckles_and_glasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses). 
  * Inspired by [My friends and I, we got a lot of problems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440487) by [camiisado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camiisado/pseuds/camiisado). 



> this is gay shit

_beebo urine has added gerard way way, frnk, mikey wat, peet, cheeze wiz, dallon weak, dunwithyourshit, Tyler hoseph, and patty branch to Grooooop Cht._

beebo urine: whats good muthafuckaz

cheeze wiz: how many group chats are u making bren

beeno: enough to kys

dunwithyourshit: wat

frnk: wat

Tyler hoseph: wat

beebo urine: oh fuck

gerard way way: fuck what

peet: fuck who

mikey wat: fuck no

patty branch: Fuck?

beebo: no child dont swear

dallon weak: child no

gerard way way: no

beebo urine: urine for a big surprise 

cheeze wiz: no brendon

beebo urine: yes brendon

frnk: stop brendon

Tyler hoseph: stop brendon 2k16

dunwithyourshit: #stopbrendon2k16

peet: brandon

cheeze wiz: brandon urmom

gerard way way: oh fuck

mikey wat: oh fuck

gerard way way: mikey as your older brother i will not allow you to use the word fuck, therefore I forbid you to say it.

beebo urine: oh fuck he used puncuation hes serius guys

patty branch: punctuation* he's* serious*

beebo urine: no mom

patty branch: yes dad

beebo urine: no mommy

patty branch: yes daddy

patty branch: oh fuck

patty branch: guys

patty branch: hello 

 


	2. so emo

beebo urine: im gay

gee the sheriff: im gayer

beebo urine: prove it

gee the sheriff: I was getting fucked in the ass

beebo urine: did you just admit ur a bottom

gee the sheriff: oh fuck

beebo urine: fuck me in the ass coz I love jesus

cheeze wiz: bren ur atheist 

beebo urine: doesnt mean I can't love jesus

Tyler hoseph: does this mean u love andy biersack 

beebo urine: wat y would I love him

Tyler hoseph: he's the emo jesus

gee the sheriff: i thought i was the emo jesus

dunwithurshit: ur the emo geesus not jesus

gee the sheriff: does that mean i died

patty branch: Yes.

gee the sheriff: how did i die

patty branch: You were emo.

gee the sheriff: i just got so emo i fell apart

peet: did someone say emo

peet: i have the guyliner

peet: who wants some

beebo urine: shut up ur not emo anymore

peet: wat y

beebo urine: u bleached ur hair

beebo urine: that's not emo

beebo urine: a true emo has dark black dyed hair

gee the sheriff: what if you have black hair and ur emo

beebo urine: dye it again

gee the sheriff: that involves bleach 

beebo urine: avoid the dye

gee the sheriff: then it won't show up

beebo urine: fuck

patty branch: I need some bleach.

patty branch: guys

patty branch: Guys I didn't mean it

patty branch: please come back.

patty branch: fuck my ass

Tyler Hoseph: #patrickisabottom2k16

patty branch: I am-


	3. vodca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey discovers vodka for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's vodca not vodka.

beebo urine: guys come over

beebo urine: i have vodca

patty branch: It's vodka.

beebo urine: shut up 

frnk: it is vodka tho

beebo urine: stfu midget

frnk: it's vodka tho

patty branch: Shut up midget!

frnk: i'm taller than u tho

patty branch: Oh, dear.

gee the sheriff: u both r short

frnk: ik but u like it

gee the sheriff: oh fuck no

frnk: it's ur fetish

gee the sheriff: no

Tyler hoseph: #gerardhasafetish2k16

Mikey wat: did someone say vodka

gee the sheriff: mikey stfu u arent old enough to drink

Mikey wat: neither are u

gee the sheriff: im older

Mikey wat: u arent 21

gee the sheriff: neither r u

Mikey wat: ...

beebo urine: whos coming over

Mikey wat: i am

beebo urine: anyone else

beebo urine: anyone

peet: ok

beebo urine: fuck no

cheeze wiz: i am

beebo urine: ur already here

cheeze wiz: u kno wat i mean ;)

gee the sheriff: oh god

peet: kms

Mikey wat: i didnt sign up for this

Mikey wat: im not going 

beebo urine: ):

_7:15 PM_

beebo urine: guys

beebo urine: mikey is in lingerie 

beebo urine: hes drunk

beebo urine: hes asking for me to take pics

beebo urine: hes asking for a photo shoot

peet: send the pics

gee the sheriff: pls dont

gee the sheriff: perv

_beebo urine sent a picture to grooooop chat_

 

 

gee the sheriff: oh god

patty branch: Why is he on a couch?

patty branch: Why is he doing a photo shoot?

patty branch: Why is he drunk?

patty branch: Why is he wearing lingerie?

patty branch: Guys?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ppl remember the picture is just the picture of Mikey in lingerie on a couch.


	4. gerard is a bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gerard is a bottom and Brendon is daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whenever I type in cheeze wiz I hear ryan ross' voice in my head whether i want to or not

beebo urine: can somebody else start a new conversetiom 

patty branch: *Facepalm* Oh my fucking God, Brendon! It's conversation**!

gee the sheriff: did u srsly just say '*facepalm*'

patty branch: No.

cheeze wiz: bren babe we should use the daddy kink more often 

beebo urine: well uh

beebo urine: err

beebo urine: kitten

cheeze wiz: what daddy?

gee the sheriff: oh fuck no

_gee the sheriff has left the chat._

_beebo urine has added gee the sheriff into the chat._

beebo urine: ur not leaving that easy 

beebo urine: bitch

gee the sheriff: u wanna fite

beebo urine: fite me bitch

beebo urine: *pulls ur hair*

beebo urine: bitch

frnk: bitch im the only one allowed to call him bitch and pull his hair

dunwithyourshit: oh shit

dunwithyourshit: GERARDS A BOTTOM

dunwithyourshit: GERAARD UR A BOTTOM

Tyler hoseph: fucking omg 

Tyler hoseph: #gerardsabottom2k16

dunwithyourshit: GERARD IS A BOTTOM HOLY FUCK

peet: guys

peet: its tru 

peet: i walked in on them

peet: it was gross

peet: but frank was on top

peet: gerard was like "oH FRANKIE"

peet: he said it in a high voice

Mikey wat: guys gee is yelling at frank bc he said that gee was a bottom

frnk: i never said that he was a bottom

Mikey wat: saying you pull his hair and call him bitch is saying he's a bottom 

frnk: peet said he was

frnk: dont be mad at me gee

frnk: ly

gee the sheriff: rlly 

frnk: yes

gee the sheriff: awe frnk i love you too

beebo urine: oH SHIT 

beebo urine: GEE DROPPED THE THREE WORDS 

frnk: oh fuck

frnk: i love you 

beebo urine: HOLY SHIT

cheeze wiz: guys get that gay mushy ass shit away

gee the sheriff: you do it all the time 

beebo urine: s ass y

gee the sheriff: did u do that so u could say ass

beebo urine: yes

beebo urine: ass

Mikey wat: guys help

Mikey wat: i can hear them five rooms away

Mikey wat: im going outside

Mikey way: fuck i can hear them out here

Mikey wat: when mom and dad get home theyre getting noise complaints 

Mikey wat: guys

patty branch: Hello friend.

patty branch: Hello?

patty branch: Friends?

patty branch: Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o h s h i t


	5. hey now ur an all star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Star by Smash Mouth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware of the memes

beebo urine: there are multiple foreheads in the world

beebo urine: and i have all of them

cheeze wiz: babe no

cheeze wiz: u have a big forehead

beebo urine: thats wat i was saying babe

cheeze wiz: no it wasnt fuck u

patty branch: Oh my God guys, Brendon Urie is getting angry again!

Mikey wat: maybe i should kick him in the balls

patty branch: Maybe you should go fuck yourself.

gee the sheriff: u guys are lame

gee the sheriff: and stupid

gee the sheriff: mikey already fucks himself

gee the sheriff: u dont need to tell him to do it

gee the sheriff: bc he already does

gee the sheriff: i caught him doing it

gee the sheriff: to petes pic

Mikey wat: fuCK U BROTHER

gee the sheriff: nah fam thats incest

beebo urine: ew

beebo urine: can i play

beebo urine: i just looked up incest

beebo urine: its asking if i commited incest w a family memeber

patty branch: Member*

beebo urine: ik wat i said

beebo urine: anyway

beebo urine: y would i do that w/ my mom

beebo urine: shes not even hot

Mikey wat: o fuck

Mikey wat: thats gross

beebo urine: ikr

gee the sheriff: gtfo w/ ur incest bullshit

dunwithyourshit: im done w/ laundry

beebo urine: i guess ur dunwithyourshirt

dunwithyourshit: ._.

dunwithyourshit: kys

beebo urine: ilyt

Tyler hoseph: GET YOUR OWN FREN

beebo urine: chill

frnk: ty 

Tyler hoseph: what

frnk: nvm

Tyler hoseph: oh im sorry

frnk: wat

cheeze wiz: whats everyones fav band atm

frnk: hm

frnk: idk

frnk: the misfits ig

gee the sheriff: smashing pumpkins

beebo urine: omg

beebo urine: smashing

cheeze wiz: brendon

cheeze wiz: dont

beebo urine: SMASH MOUTH

cheeze wiz: no

dunwithyourshit: no

gee the sheriff: no

Tyler hoseph: nO

peet: NO

patty branch: NO!!!!

beebo urine: SOMEBODY ONCE TOLD ME THE WORLD WAS GONNA ROLL ME

beebo urine: I AINT THE SHARPEST TOOL IN THE SHED

beebo urine: SHE WAS LOOKING KIND OF DUMB

beebo urine: WITH HER FINGER AND HER THUMB

beebo urine: IN THE SHAPE OF AN L ON HER FOREHEAD

beebo urine: WELL THE YEARS START COMING

beebo urine: AND THEY DONT STOP COMING

patty branch:  **"All Star"**

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

[Chorus:]  
Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire. How about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.

[Chorus 2x]

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep, what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change

Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow.

[Chorus]

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

patty branch: Friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao smash mouth all star lmao shrek


	6. light em up up up light em up up up light em up up up beebos on fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallon finally shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where tf was dallon lmao

beebo urine: yo

dallon weak: hi

beebo urine: bitch where tf have you been 

dallon weak: ive been here the whole time

Tyler hoseph: wait are u the one who reads messages and never replies

Tyler hoseph: especially in group chats

Tyler hoseph: are u

dallon weak: ig

Tyler hoseph: omg stalker

Tyler hoseph: #dallonisastalker2k16

dallon weak: -stares into camera like its the office-

patty branch: You just stole my trademark!

dallon weak: bitch u didnt trademark that

dallon weak: ur like the fine bros

dallon weak: ur too afraid to trademark anything

dallon weak: thats an outdated meme but whatever

Tyler hoseph: oH SHIT

dunwithyourshit: OH SHIT

frnk: oh shit

beebo urine: i pissed myself

dallon weak: thats what u get for calling urself urine

Tyler hoseph: OH SHIT

beebo urine: wait

beebo urine: since when are you good at comebacks

dallon weak: since when can you spell correctly 

Tyler hoseph: im

beebo urine: im on fire

beebo urine: bc im so hot

beebo urine: fuck

beebo urine: i am on fire

Tyler hoseph: ur not dan then

beebo urine: wat

Tyler hoseph: wat

beebo urine: but srsly

beebo urine: mom told me not to cook and text

beebo urine: fuck that shit is hot

patty branch: Light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! Light 'em up, up, up! I'm on fire! 

beebo urine: is that a song

patty branch: No.

peet: no

peet: idk

peet: oh my

_peet changed their name to pete went home_

pete went home: thats better

beebo urine: no it isnt fuck u

pete went home: wat y

patty branch: I love someone.

pete went home: who

patty branch: Not someone.

patty branch: More like... Something.

patty branch: My fedora collection.

patty branch: Guys?

patty branch: I didn't mean it.

patty branch: I don't have a fedora collection.

patty branch: I'm sorry.

patty branch: I slept with Pete last night.

pete went home: u swore u wouldnt tell them

patty branch: Ha!

patty branch: I'm not the last one speaking finally.

patty branch: Hello?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i forget about dallon ily dallon but not like that as i am gay as shit


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is such a joshler chapter oml

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized I did like, three updates yesterday wtfthe

beebo urine: im sick of ur shit

cheeze wiz: i dont have shit

cheeze wiz: but i got cheeze wiz

beebo urine: ._.

beebo urine: fuck off

cheeze wiz: i do

cheeze wiz: to ur picture every night

pete went home: ffs

pete went home: guys ur ruining my moment

pete went home: im reading smut

beebo urine: is it gay smut

pete went home: no

pete went home: its the straightest thing youve ever seen

beebo urine: gasp

pete went home: jk it is gay smut

pete went home: dude

pete went home: did you just say gasp

beebo urine: no

patty branch: Yes, you did Brendon! Ha ha ha!!

beebo urine: wtf

Tyler hoseph: guys i need help

Tyler hoseph: i cant find my fren

Tyler hoseph: i cant find my boyfren

Tyler hoseph: im having a breakdown

dunwithyourshit: ty 

dunwithyourshit: chill

dunwithyourshit: im in the bathroom

Tyler hoseph: y didnt u take me

dunwithyourshit: ...

dunwithyourshit: be glad i didnt

Tyler hoseph: when are u coming out

frnk: flashback to when i was asked that question

Tyler hoseph: stfu before i kill u

frnk: oh

gee the sheriff: tf did u just say to my frankie

beebo urine: "frankie"

pete went home: "oH FRANKIE"

gee the sheriff: SHUT UP

dunwithyourshit: im done

beebo urine: with ur shit

dunwithyourshit: ._.

Tyler hoseph: OH MY GOD

Tyler hoseph: JISHWA COME HERE 

dunwithyourshit: i have to mentally and physically prepare myself

dunwithyourshit: hes attacking me

dunwithyourshit: oh my god

cheeze wiz: r u ok

beebo urine: annie

cheeze wiz: ._.

cheeze wiz: r u ok

dunwithyourshit: totally

dunwithyourshit: ok i gtg

dunwithyourshit: bye

patty branch: Oh dear, I think he's being attacked by Tyler! But in love form. ;)

beebo urine: wtf

gee the sheriff: stop

pete went home: no

frnk: dont say that

dallon weak: ew

dunwithyourshit: u guys are gross

gee the sheriff: and u guys are fucking 

gee the sheriff: get back to the lube

dunwithyourshit: how do you know if we're still preparing 

gee the sheriff: I know things

gee the sheriff: Remember?

dunwithyourshit: ...

dunwithyourshit: im

beebo urine: BREAKING FREEE

gee the sheriff: soaring

gee the sheriff: flying theres not a star in heaven that we cant reach

gee the sheriff: if we're trying then we're breaking free oh we're breaking free

beebo urine: did u just steal both gabriella and troys parts

cheeze wiz: no hes not a pervert

gee the sheriff: ._.

patty branch: Ha ha, this chat makes me laugh! Ha ha!

patty branch: Guys?

patty branch: I'm sorry.

patty branch: I'm just gonna go now.

patty branch: Okay, bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gRAVITY DONT MEAN TOO MUCH TO ME


	8. Fedora Wearing Orangutan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon sucks dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont suck dick srry

beebo urine: i'm bored

cheeze wiz: then u can suck a dick

beebo urine: ok

beebo urine: can i suck urs

cheeze wiz: totally babe

frnk: guys stfu we're in school

beebo urine: stfu im about to suck dick

gee the sheriff: that was quick

frnk: no shit

cheeze wiz: i'll try not to shit

cheeze wiz: when he's sucking

cheeze wiz: my dick

beebo urine: u kno wat happened last time

frnk: wat happened last time

beebo urine: stfu u arent a part of this

frnk: wot

Mikey wat: i rlly hope the teacher takes your phones away

beebo urine: fite me

dallon weak: bren chill out

beebo urine: bitch u dont exist

beebo urine: u cant tell me wat to do

Mikey wat: or who to do

beebo urine: shut up plant

patty branch: It's rude to call somebody a plant because of their sexuality, bitch! 

beebo urine: now fedora wearing orangutan is telling me what to do

patty branch: That didn't make sense.

beebo urine: yes it did

_patty branch changed their name to Fedora Wearing Orangutan_

Fedora Wearing Orangutan: Suck my dick.

beebo urine: wtf

cheeze wiz: no bren suck my dick

beebo urine: so many dicks

beebo urine: can i suck all of them

pete went home: no suck ryans dick

pete went home: wait

pete went home: r u guys in class

beebo urine: no

beebo urine: im in the bathroom

beebo urine: sucking a dick

gee the sheriff: is that who walked in

gee the sheriff: im in a stall not a urinal so i wouldnt know

beebo urine: y r u in a stall

gee the sheriff: im taking a dookie

beebo urine: dookie

beebo urine: wat

gee the sheriff: shit

beebo urine: wat happened

gee the sheriff: no

beebo urine: wat did i do

gee the sheriff: no im taking a shit

beebo urine: u couldve just said that

gee the sheriff: ._.

gee the sheriff: suck ryans dick

gee the sheriff: now

gee the sheriff: OH GOD THATS GROSS

gee the sheriff: THATS GROSS OH GOD

gee the sheriff: WHY ARENT YOU GUYS IN A STALL

gee the sheriff: wait is that how i look like with frank

pete went home: "oH FRANKIE"

gee the sheriff: OH MY GOD STFU

pete went home: make me

gee the sheriff: no i have a bf

gee the sheriff: LOVE YOU FRANK

pete went home: FRANKIE*

gee the sheriff: i'll crush u like a bug

Tyler hoseph: OH SHIT

Tyler hoseph: #illcrushulikeabug2k16

Tyler hoseph: "i'll crush u like a bug" -gerard way 2016

Mikey wat: wasnt it george lucas who said that 

gee the sheriff: no he said it in 2015

gee the sheriff: i said it in 2016

gee the sheriff: this isnt 2015

Mikey wat: then u plagiarized him

gee the sheriff: no i didnt shh

dunwithyourshit: kms

dunwithyourshit: the teacher heard my phone

dunwithyourshit: thanks a lot frens

dunwithyourshit: bye ily tyler ihu brendon 

Tyler hoseph: dont talk to brendon

Tyler hoseph: he has his own fren

Tyler hoseph: bye fren <3

Mikey wat: ok we get it 

Mikey wat: shouldnt ur phone be taken away

dunwithyourshit: no she didnt see me on it

dunwithyourshit: she just made me silence it

Mikey wat: wtf

Fedora Wearing Orangutan: Wow.

Fedora Wearing Orangutan: You guys are idiots.

Fedora Wearing Orangutan: Hello?

Fedora Wearing Orangutan: ...

Fedora Wearing Orangutan: I'm sorry...

Fedora Wearing Orangutan: Bye. 

Fedora Wearing Orangutan: :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for your loss


	9. "That Boy!" Oh shit— what is up?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> patrick likes outdated memes and frank needs his own fren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't update yesterday bc i was with my only friend playing the sims all day oops

beebo urine: its hot as fucking balls rn

cheeze wiz: it must be pretty fucking hot

beebo urine: how do straight ppl think balls are gross

cheeze wiz: coz they are blind

cheeze wiz: they need to open up their eyes to the gay

Tyler hoseph: "they need to open up their eyes to the gay" -ryan ross 2016

cheeze wiz: k

beebo urine: yo ryan do u have money

cheeze wiz: no but i got cheeze wiz

Tyler hoseph: "no but i got cheeze wiz" -ryan ross 2016

cheeze wiz: actually that was 2008

pete went home: stfu asshole who still wears guyliner even tho it went out of style 11 years ago

cheeze wiz: bitch i aint a mirror

patty branch: Oh shit— what is up?!?! XD XD XD XD

cheeze wiz: did you just type in XD

cheeze wiz: are u a scene kid

cheeze wiz: bc that explains everything

_patty branch sent a gif of dat boi_

patty branch: Here comes 'That Boy!" Oh shit— what is up?!?!

beebo urine: dude nobody uses that meme anymore

beebo urine: it expired

gee the sheriff: like milk

gee the sheriff: i walked in on bren and ryan btw

gee the sheriff: you know what i saw

gee the sheriff: well

gee the sheriff: ryan was kneeling in the bathtub

beebo urine: w  h  a  t

beebo urine: bitch threaten me w/ that sentence again

_gee the sheriff changed their name to Milk Friend_

Milk Friend: okay

beebo urine: i came out to have good time tonight and I am honestly feeling so attacked right now.

Milk Friend: srry

Milk Friend: did i threaten u with a good time

Milk Friend: or a bad time

patty branch: You used capitalization in your name, Gerard Way!

Milk Friend: u didn't

patty branch: Fuck.

_patty branch sent a gif of wild spongebob_

Milk Friend: what the fuck

Milk Friend: aye u used a relevant meme

patty branch: You sound like Brendon.

Milk Friend: srry

beebo urine: srry???? wtf is that supposed to mean

Milk Friend: i uh

cheeze wiz: *falls out of a car*

cheeze wiz: *doesnt close car door*

beebo urine: rYAN

beebo urine: CLOSE THE GOD DAMN DOOR

beebo urine: bitch

cheeze wiz: i dont have my radio

cheeze wiz: in my car

cheeze wiz: anymore

Tyler hoseph: that happened to me once

Tyler hoseph: my car radio was stolen

Tyler hoseph: i sat in silence

cheeze wiz: is that y ur so depressed all the time

Tyler hoseph: idk

Tyler hoseph: i guess its bc when life gives you life lemons

Tyler hoseph: u squeeze those life lemons

Tyler hoseph: and make a lemon gerard

patty branch: Ha ha!

patty branch: Hello?

patty branch: Fuck this I'm done with being the last person bye.

-

beebo urine: im collecting donations for my forehead charity drive

frnk: wat y

beebo urine: this guy told me my forehead was so big i should donate it to charity for ppl without foreheads so that got me thinking that i should start a charity drive of my foreheads and get my friends to donate their foreheads too

frnk: ur rlly dumb

beebo urine: no im not u r

frnk: that guy was making fun of u

frnk: not giving advice

beebo urine: go suck a dick

frnk: gladly

frnk: coz im gay as shit

frnk: gay gay gay

frnk: no boobs

frnk: only penis here

frnk: mm ya baby i loooove me some dick

frnk: coz im GAAAY

Milk Friend: frank

Milk Friend: ur bi

frnk: fuck

frnk: gotta blast

frnk: bye bitch

beebo urine: guys whos in gym w me

beebo urine: im not supposed to be on my phone in gym

beebo urine: too bad

beebo urine: suck my dick Ms. Tariss

Milk Friend: how are you on your phone in the middle of gym

Milk Friend: ur supposed to be in different clothes

beebo urine: i have my ways

beebo urine: i didnt dress out

frnk: dude i can see u in the gym

frnk: ur wearing gym clothes

frnk: wtf

beebo urine: how tf r u on ur phone then

frnk: im not in my gym clothes

frnk: U R LOOKING AT ME ON MY PHONE RN

frnk: WTF

beebo urine: chill

dunwithyourshit: omfg u guys r idiots

dunwithyourshit: im

frnk: how r u on ur phone

frnk: u should be in art rn

frnk: and ur table is right by the teacher

frnk: trust me im not a stalker

frnk: but still

dunwithyourshit: im "sick" so i got picked up and went home

dunwithyourshit: how did u kno all that tho

Tyler hoseph:^

Tyler hoseph: GET YOUR OWN FREN

_Tyler hoseph changed their name to jishwas fren_

_dunwithyourshit changed their name to tyloos fren_

patty branch: Awe! You guys have nearly identical names! Ship!

patty branch: Pete let's do that!

patty branch: Please.

pete went home: no 

jishwas fren: GET UR OWN IDEA

Milk Friend: i made an idea

Milk Friend: most ppl would call it a band but whatever

patty branch: Cute!

patty branch: Oh fuck no! I'm still not doing this.

patty branch: Fuck you all and go fuck yourselves!

patty branch: Fuck you and good fuck!

beebo urine: oh

patty branch: Fuck you Mr. Forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put in two chapters


	10. im srry babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chill tf out patrick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm leaving tomorrow for a week so i'm not gonna update lmao srry

beebo urine: wtf happened at lunch

Tyler hoseph: spenc asked if the lunch ladies had any chips

dunwithyourshit: ryan screamed

dunwithyourshit: "NO BUT I GOT CHEEZE WIZ"

dunwithyourshit: he took out his phone and started playing the sonic theme song

dunwithyourshit: and bolted out of the room

cheeze wiz: it was the appropriate occasion

patty branch: Wow, Ryan is an idiot.

cheeze wiz: ur rude

beebo urine: ikr

patty branch: Then why do you fuck him?

beebo urine: idk

beebo urine: he has a tiny dick

patty branch: Really? Wow.

cheeze wiz: i'm right here

beebo urine: no ur hiding outside the cafeteria dipshit

cheeze wiz: spray can

dallon weak: thats ur safe word isnt it

pete went home: ya

pete went home: i found out when i walked in on them

cheeze wiz: how many gosh darn peepole have u walked in on

pete went home: y

cheeze wiz: just asking

Tyler hoseph: "gosh darn"

dunwithyourshit: "peepole"

cheeze wiz: r u calling me a stripper

dunwithyourshit: guys help

dunwithyourshit: ryan is glaring at me from the back of the room

dunwithyourshit: my throat is burning

dunwithyourshit: holy shite

dunwithyourshit: hes possessed me

patty branch: I am—

-

Tyler hoseph: wats wrong w/ gee

frnk: his grandma elena died

beebo urine: eLENA LEE RUSH

frnk: i dont think thats gonna help him when he reads this chat

gee the sheriff: wtf

beebo urine: is this y u were sing screaming sO LONG AND GOODNIIIGHT SO LOOONNNG ANNND GOOODNIIIIGHT

gee the sheriff: this isnt helping

gee the sheriff: fuck u guys

frnk: im srry babe

beebo urine: ya me too

beebo urine: im srry babe

Tyler hoseph: im srry babe

pete went home: im srry babe

cheeze wiz: im srry babe

gee the sheriff: im srry babe

dallon weak: im srry babe

patty branch: im srry babe

patty branch: shit

patty branch: who changed my keyboard settings

beebo urine: idk

patty branch: -.-

patty branch: yes u do

patty branch: omg

patty branch: no

patty branch: nO

patty branch: uh

patty branch: here come dat boi

patty branch: oh shit waddup

cheeze wiz: idk about u all but i love this new patrick

patty branch: i dont

patty branch: FUCK U ALL

patty branch: GO TO MOTHERFUCKING HELL ASSHOLES FUCK U BYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pat chill


	11. they changed their names back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everybody changes their names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized tyler, josh, and gerard changed their names.

beebo urine: fuck dem bitches

beebo urine: aye fuck dem bitches

cheeze wiz: r u singing this bc we're in health class

beebo urine: no

beebo urine: y did everyone change their names back

gee the sheriff: he caught us 

gee the sheriff: fuck

_gee the sheriff changed their name to Milk Friend_

_Milk Friend changed their name to Gerard Way_

_Tyler hoseph changed their name to jishwas fren_

_jishwas fren changed their name to Tyler Josheph_

_dunwithyourshit changed their name to Josh Dyler_

Josh Dyler: i didnt have anything srry

Gerard Way: its ok lmao

Josh Dyler: wait y did u change ur name to Gerard Way

Gerard Way: i wanted to keep it real

Josh Dyler: deep

Gerard Way: i like dick tho

Josh Dyler: same

beebo urine: same

Josh Dyler: stfu u r a dick

beebo urine: im hurt

cheeze wiz: SO DELICIOUS

cheeze wiz: I PUT THEM BOYS ON ROCK ROCK

patty branch: oh dear god

patty branch: i'll do it

patty branch: 

**"Fergalicious"**   
**(feat. Will.I.Am)**

Four, tres, two, uno

[Will I Am]  
Listen up you all, 'cause this is it  
The beat that I'm bangin' is delicious

[Verse 1 - Fergie]  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo.  
You could see me, you can't squeeze me.  
I ain't easy, I ain't sleazy.  
I got reasons why I tease 'em.  
Boys just come and go like seasons.

[Hook 1]  
Fergalicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous.  
And if you were suspicious,  
All that shit is fictitious.  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock.  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

[Chorus]  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (t-t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

[Verse 2]  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def-,  
Fergalicious def- ["def" is echoing]  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy.  
They always claim they know me,  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey, Stacy),  
I'm the F to the E, R, G, the I, the E,  
And can't no other lady put it down like me.

[Hook 2]  
I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness (oh, wee)  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

[Chorus]  
So delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put them boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they wanna slice of what I got)  
I'm Fergalicious (hold, hold, hold, hold, hold up, check it out)

[Vamp]  
Baby, baby, baby,  
If you really want me,  
Honey get some patience.  
Maybe then you'll get a taste.  
I'll be tasty, tasty,  
I'll be laced with lacey.  
It's so tasty, tasty,  
It'll make you crazy.

[Will I Am]  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty, T to the A to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

[Rap - Fergie]  
All the time I turn around brother's gather round always looking at me up and down looking at my (uh)  
I just wanna say it now - I ain't trying to round up drama, little mama I don't wanna take your man.  
And I know I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeating how the boys wanna eat it.  
But I'm tryin' to tell, that I can't be treated like clientele  
'Cause they say she...

[Hook 3]  
Delicious (so delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you were suspicious  
All that shit is fictitious  
I blow kisses (mmmwwahhh)  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got (got, got, got)

Four, tres, two, uno.  
My body stay vicious,  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness,  
He's my witness (oh, wee).  
I put yo' boy on rock, rock,  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got (four, tres, two, uno)

[Chorus]  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
So delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t (aye, aye, aye, aye)

[Will I Am]  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the, E to the, L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)

T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty  
T to the A, to the S T E Y - girl, you're tasty. T to the A, to the, four, tres, two, uno  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the  
D to the E, to the L I C I O U S, to the D, to the E, to the, to the, to the, to the, to the.....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> k


	12. my boyfriends back so you can go fuck yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealously aye hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im

Gerard Way: i'm lactose intolerant 

Gerard Way: i'm milk enema intolerant 

Gerard Way: im not judging bren and ry tho

Gerard Way: maybe i am

Gerard Way: fuck

beebo urine: wtf fite me

beebo urine: square up m8

beebo urine: bitch

cheeze wiz: o   h  s  h  i  t

cheeze wiz: my boyfriends back

cheeze wiz: so you can go fuck yourself

Gerard Way: that took an interesting turn...

Gerard Way: ppl are so down today

Gerard Way: so sad

Gerard Way: idk y tho

cheeze wiz: its the anniversary of when u, ray, and frnk stopped fucking each other tho u still fuck frnk

cheeze wiz: i would say mikey but hes ace

Gerard Way: and my brother

cheeze wiz: oh ya

cheeze wiz: its march 22

cheeze wiz: thats y

Gerard Way: ohhh

Gerard Way: y r u all sad about that

Gerard Way: how would u kno if that actually happened

Gerard Way: thats prob just an idea u liked

Gerard Way: *mic drop*

patty branch: oh fucking shit balls

patty branch: yall just got pwned

_beebo urine changed their name to You just got punk'd_

You just got punk'd: I'm Ashton Kutcher!

cheeze wiz: i swear to fucking god brendon i will fuck u so hard tonight bc u did that

Gerard Way: oh god

patty branch: we didnt need to kno that

Tyler Josheph: im—

Josh Dyler: no god no no

dallon weak: aye the office 

dallon weak: i understood that reference

Gerard Way: m

dallon weak: wat

cheeze wiz: idk wat hes doing

cheeze wiz: frank?

frnk: i cant help you

frnk: rn

frnk: idk wat m means

cheeze wiz: was that a stutter

frnk: idk

cheeze wiz: ok

Gerard Way: c

You just got punk'd: my name is my name is my name is

You just got punk'd: chicka chicka

cheeze wiz: cheeze wiz

dallon weak: no but i got

You just got punk'd: ur mom

dallon weak: i stg brendon u have the mind of a 12 year old

You just got punk'd: undeveloped 

dallon weak: yes

You just got punk'd: no

Gerard Way: r

You just got punk'd: wtf gerard you can come fite me square up m8 kys eat shit lick a bitch suck a dick throw a blowjob eat a hammer rub ur cock with a sock kms throw the dish have a super good fish am i wrong is this right im just kidding my kitty is tight

cheeze wiz: he just chanted that out loud

cheeze wiz: someone help him

Gerard Way: x

Gerard Way: My Chemical Romance (often abbreviated as MCR) was an American rock band from New Jersey, active from 2001 to 2013. Founded by lead vocalist Gerard Way, drummer Matt Pelissier, guitarist Ray Toro, bassist Mikey Way, and later joined by guitarist Frank Iero, the band signed to Eyeball Records and released their debut album I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love in 2002. They signed with Reprise Records the next year and released their major label debut Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge in 2004. Shortly after the album's release, drummer Matt Pelissier was replaced by Bob Bryar. A commercial success, the FitnessGram™ Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues. The 20 meter pacer test will begin in 30 seconds. Line up at the start. The running speed starts slowly, but gets faster each minute after you hear this signal. [beep] A single lap should be completed each time you hear this sound. [ding] Remember to run in a straight line, and run as long as possible. The second time you fail to complete a lap before the sound, your test is over. The test will begin on the word start. On your mark, get ready, start.

You just got punk'd: sneeky

Gerard Way: stinky

patty branch: socky

patty branch: ur mommy

patty branch: bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mcrx


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mcrx

You just got punk'd: its not a phase mom

You just got punk'd: this is who i am

You just got punk'd: *puts on trillionz of eyeliner*

You just got punk'd: *self diagnosed*

cheeze wiz: oh god

cheeze wiz: is this y ur putting on my guyliner brendon

You just got punk'd: my name is ashton kutcher a$$h0l3

You just got punk'd: r3sp3ct

cheeze wiz: ashton isnt emo

You just got punk'd: he was before

You just got punk'd: this is the past with emo ashton

Gerard Way: dude i dont think he was ever emo

You just got punk'd: yes

You just got punk'd: uh ya he is

You just got punk'd: was

frnk: my god

Tyler Josheph: jfc

frnk: that means josh fucking chris

Tyler Josheph: oHMYFUCKINGGODTHATLITTLEBASTARDISCHEATINGONMEISTG

Josh Dyler: y is tyler glaring at me

Josh Dyler: he just got on his desk in the middle of math class

Josh Dyler: now hes yelling at me

Josh Dyler: im so confused

patty branch: its ok fren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im


	14. onision is stalking ur mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onision is stalking andy biersack and gee hides in his closet with andy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda like onision so this isn't rlly hateful to him i just wanted to play with the fact that he obsesses over andy in every video he makes, even if andy is irrelevant to the video

Gerard Way: help

Mikey wat: what do u want gee

frnk: dont sass him

Mikey wat: sass ur mom

frnk: wat

Mikey wat: wat

patty branch: wat

Gerard Way: guys help

Gerard Way: do u guys kno andy

Mikey wat: biersack or sixx

frnk: or black?

Gerard Way: all three

Mikey wat: ya wats up

Gerard Way: this guy greg wont stop following him around and yelling that he worships him

frnk: doesnt he have a girlfriend

Gerard Way: or a datemate

frnk: they call themself his girlfriend so

Gerard Way: tru

Gerard Way: but still

Gerard Way: andy wanted my help coz he is my new friend

Gerard Way: so

Gerard Way: he wants to be like oh hey gerard

Gerard Way: but greg also has somehow heard me sing

frnk: ur a good singer tho

Gerard Way: and idk how but he likes my singing and is following me around

frnk: is that why you wont ft me

Mikey wat: is that y u r hiding in the closet

patty branch: is that y some guy with emo hair is looking through ur window

Gerard Way: how would u kno 

patty branch: im ur neighbor

Gerard Way: what does he look like

patty branch: faded dark green hair, v v emo, pale as fuck with red cheeks, and a sweater

Gerard Way: thats him

Gerard Way: also he might be here bc andy is with me

Gerard Way: so oops

patty branch: has greg talked to him before

Gerard Way: yes

Gerard Way: he asked if he would fuck him

Gerard Way: andy said no

patty branch: greg reminds me of an onion

Gerard Way: he makes vids on youtube w a name that sounds like onion

Gerard Way: nobody likes him tho

Gerard Way: srry onion boi

patty branch: sigh

Tyler Josheph: im srry ur hiding in the closet again

Josh Dyler: me too fren

Gerard Way: thanks fren

Tyler Josheph: get your own fren

Gerard Way: gee calm down

Josh Dyler: was that a pun

Gerard Way: yes it was child

Josh Dyler: oH

pete went home: oH FRANKIE

patty branch: kys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should i add andy and make him pop up just for a chapter or two


	15. lets have a d8 m8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets have a d8 m8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> butt secks

You just got punk'd: ur mom is a turd

cheeze wiz: shes a nice person

You just got punk'd: no

cheeze wiz: the poor brens mom is a whore

cheeze wiz: brendon is a whore

cheeze wiz: brendon ur a whore

You just got punk'd: im hurt

Gerard Way: i just saw a vagina for the first time

Gerard Way: and boobs

Gerard Way: im scarred for life

frnk: im srry my gay boyfriend

You just got punk'd: boobs are gross

frnk: ur a fucking sparkly bisexual

You just got punk'd: so r u

You just got punk'd: but just replace the sparkly w/ blood obsessed

Gerard Way: that makes so much sense

Mikey wat: i hate boobs

You just got punk'd: shut up plant

Mikey wat: shut up mary kate and ashley olsen

frnk: awe thats sweet

frnk: oh ya

frnk: im planning to go out today

frnk: u two would know

frnk: hows the weather up there?

You just got punk'd: idk do u need me to reach that box of food on the shelf for u

frnk: nah i have a ladder 

Gerard Way: speaking of going out

Gerard Way: im going on a date with you frank

Gerard Way: pls

frnk: thank 

Tyler Josheph: awe

You just got punk'd: they gon have good butt secks tonite

frnk: ikr

Gerard Way: fraaannnnk

pete went home: oH FRANKIE

Gerard Way: fuck u

pete went home: yum yum

patty branch: Just me and my daddy, hanging out I got pretty hungry so I started to pout. He asked if I was down for something yummy and I asked what and he said he'd give me his cummies! Yeah! Yeah! I drink them! I slurp them! I swallow them whole. It makes daddy happy so it's my only goal... Harder daddy! Harder daddy! 1 cummy, 2 cummy, 3 cummy, 4. I'm daddy's princess but I'm also a whore! He makes me feel squishy! He makes me feel good! He makes me feel everything a little should!~ Wa-What!

Gerard Way: what the fuck

You just got punk'd: get out

frnk: gee im ready to go

You just got punk'd: im ready to gooooooooooo oh oh oh ooh oh oh oh oohh

Gerard Way: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

frnk: oh

Gerard Way: lets just go

frnk: ok

-

frnk: that was a fun d8 m8

Gerard Way: ikr

cheeze wiz: does that mean datemate

Gerard Way: no

frnk: it means date mate as in i liked our date

You just got punk'd: oh

You just got punk'd: well just get to the fucking

Gerard Way: ok ok 

frnk: night guys 

You just got punk'd: have fun

You just got punk'd: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

patty branch: are they actually doing it

frnk: u bet it

frnk: brb

Gerard Way: brb

patty branch: ;-;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god


	16. i have had more sugar daddies in my 17 years of living than you can eat in five minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love a singer so i'm putting them in the story

You just got punk'd: whats ur adress gerard

Gerard Way: u already know this

You just got punk'd: i forgot

Gerard Way: 91 Gerard Way *hair flip*

Tyler Josheph: has anyone seen Lizzy Grant today at school

Josh Dyler: w/ her gf Marina

Tyler Josheph: yaas

Tyler Josheph: otp for life

Tyler Josheph: Lana Del Slay

frnk: does anyone remember her heart shaped box cover for the talent show last year

Gerard Way: i cried

Gerard Way: ya know i'm kinda her acquaintance

Josh Dyler: no way

Mikey wat: yes WAY

Gerard Way: i can add her if you guys are cool w/ that

Tyler Josheph: pls and thank

_Gerard Way added QOS to the group chat._

Gerard Way: hey liz

QOS: hey whats up

Gerard Way: these ppl are stanning you lmao

QOS: lol thats awesome

Tyler Josheph: hello ms del rey ms elizabeth ms grant hello ma'am

QOS: uh just call me lana or whatever lmao

Gerard Way: theyre shy as a fly lol

QOS: flies arent shy

You just got punk'd: pronouns?

QOS: she/they

You just got punk'd: gender?

QOS: demigirl :)

You just got punk'd: amazing awesome. tumblr url?

QOS: surprisingly, i don't have a tumblr

You just got punk'd: oh you poor, sheltered child

Gerard Way: theyre not poor or sheltered

Gerard Way: shes slept with a majority of the girls and boys in our grade to 17 year olds

QOS: i might have a thing for older guys (and girls) but i'm not one for pedophilia

You just got punk'd: r u still sleeping with ppl other than marina

QOS: no, i love her and wouldnt cheat on her

QOS: shes a cute ass pan

QOS: w/ a good ass

Gerard Way: sugar daddies is a good candy

QOS: bitch i've had more sugar daddies in my 17 years of living than you can eat in 5 seconds

You just got punk'd: oh shit 

cheeze wiz: same

You just got punk'd: stfu ryan im your first boyfriend

cheeze wiz: not my first datemate

patty branch: omg someone who actually uses proper grammar

QOS: YES FINALLY

patty branch: THIS IS AMAZING

QOS: SOMEBODY WHO ACTUALLY REMEMBERS ENGLISH WHEN THEY TEXT

patty branch: I'VE FOUND MY TEXTING SOULMATE

patty branch: hello?

patty branch: oh...

patty branch: ...

patty branch: nvm

patty branch: bye

QOS: omg i'm so sorry my mom made me put her hair in a bun

patty branch: omg nobody left me

patty branch: first time ever oml

patty branch: btw what does QOS mean

QOS: queen of saigon

patty branch: you're the queen of saigon

QOS: don't forget coney island

QOS: lol

Dallon Weak: {demi}girl you have some vocals

QOS: ik ik lol

Dallon Weak: i do too but woAH

QOS: thanks lol

QOS: you sing?

Dallon Weak: a bit

You just got punk'd: ow i just hit my elbow and now its cold

You just got punk'd: its rlly warm now

You just got punk'd: i looked at my symptoms on google

You just got punk'd: i apparently have cancer no

Gerard Way: oh my fucking god

frnk: you have a numb arm

You just got punk'd: i cant feel it

You just got punk'd: i can but it just feels like a bunch of needles poking into my arm

frnk: your arm is numb

You just got punk'd: no i can feel it

patty branch: it's numb

QOS: ya it's numb

cheeze wiz: its numb

You just got punk'd: nO ITS NOT FUCK YOU ALL YOUR MOM IS NUMB -cries-

Gerard Way: what a drama queen

frnk: he truly is

cheeze wiz: ur no better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lana and marina and the diamonds is like my otp besides frerard


	17. nobody wants to watch brendon urie suck dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> srry for the rlly short chapter kms but nobody wants to suck the dick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually brendon does

You just got punk'd: suck a dick

QOS: no

cheeze wiz: i'll b there in a sec bb

Gerard Way: nO NOT THIS AGAIN

Gerard Way: NEVER AGAIN IM NOT DOING THIS

_Gerard Way left the group chat_

QOS: what happened with him

You just got punk'd: he walked in on me sucking ryans dick

QOS: cheeze wiz is ryan i'm guessing

cheeze wiz: yep

_cheeze wiz added Gerard Way into grooooop chat_

pete went home: i've walked in on you and oH FRANKIE multiple times

Gerard Way: stop with the oH FRANKIE

pete went home: no

frnk: pls do i dont want my friends to know about my sex life pls and thank

patty branch: hot

pete went home: it is

pete went home: it truly is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everybody does


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally just a chapter of lana del rey lyrics  
> ps does anyone have good frerard fanfic suggestions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> patrick likes lana del reys music

You just got punk'd: anal

pete went home: ya, anal is fucking amazing

You just got punk'd: no i meant anal led yer

pete went home: wtf

_pete went home changed their name to pete went homo_

pete went homo: you were saying

You just got punk'd: ya so comic sans

pete went homo: totally

QOS: you called brendon?

You just got punk'd: yee

You just got punk'd: do you write music

QOS: and i write lyrics why

You just got punk'd: what do you write about

QOS: sad shit, sugar daddies, older men, sad shit, my friend who committed suicide, sugar daddies, sad shit, sometimes love and happy shit but barely, sugar daddies, why

You just got punk'd: i love all those things

QOS: same

You just got punk'd: wanna collab

QOS: you sing

You just got punk'd: and write lyrics

QOS: hm

You just got punk'd: i play multiple instruments 

You just got punk'd: wanna

QOS: No.

cheeze wiz: good choice

cheeze wiz: he'll be in a band with you and some other dudes and then you'll wanna leave and then you'll leave

QOS: that was a redundant sentence :/

patty branch: you're a redundant sentence

patty branch: omg lana that's you I'm so so sorry

QOS: babe it's fine

patty branch: thanks so much

QOS: :)

QOS: you sing?

patty branch: and write lyrics, music, play multiple intruments

QOS: wanna collab?

patty branch: totally!

QOS: lets do it

You just got punk'd: omg wtf guys

cheeze wiz: hahaahahahaha

patty branch: lanas lyrics are amazing

patty branch: in the laand of gods anf mooonnssstttterrrs i was an anggeeel looking to get fucked haardd

patty branch: coz yoooouur heeeaart is unbreeeaaakable iiiiii can't break through your woooorllld

patty branch: and we're off TO THE RACES PLACES

patty branch: KISS ME IN THE D A R K DARK TONIGHT D A R K DO IT MY WAY MEET ME IN THE P A R K PARK TONIGHT P A R K LET THEM ALL SAY HEY LOLITA HEY HEY LOLITA HEY I KNOW WHAT THE BOYS WANT IM NOT GONNA PLAY HEY LOLITA HEY LOLITA HEY WHISTLE ALL YOU WANT BUT IM NOT GONNA STAY

patty branch: HE HIT ME AND IT FELT LIKE A KISS

You just got punk'd: thats depressing

patty branch: and most of all

patty branch: MY PUSSY TASTE LIKE PEPSI COLA

QOS: lmao

patty branch: you held a fucking c6 for like ten seconds in that song

QOS: ok

patty branch: I WILL LOVE YOU TILL THE END OF TIME I WOULD WAIT A MILLION YEARS

patty branch: YOU COULD BE A BAD MOTHERFUCKER BUT THAT DONT MAKE YOU A MAN

QOS: ok you can stop now

Gerard Way: ^

frnk:^^

You just got punk'd:^^^

patty branch: bABY IF YOU WANNA LEAVE COME TO CALIFORNIA BE A FREAK LIKE ME TOO SCREW YOUR ANONYMITY LOVING ME IS ALL YOU NEED TO FEEL LIKE I DOOO

QOS: pls stop

Gerard Way:^

patty branch: I PAINT MY NAILS BLAAAACK

patty branch: I'LL WAIT FOR YOUUU BABE DONT COME THROUUUGH BABE YOU NEVERR DOO BABE THATS JUST WHAT YOU DO BECAUSE I'M PRETTY WHEN I CRY I'M PRETTY WHEN I CRYYYY

QOS: pls stop

patty branch: I FUCKED MY WAY UP TO THE TOOOPP THIS IS MY SHOW

patty branch: HE LOVED GUNS N ROOSSEEESSS

QOS: who's the admin of this chat

You just got punk'd: me

QOS: take him out pls

You just got punk'd: ok

QOS: thanks

patty branch: i'll stop

QOS: pls do

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry for the lyrics spam


	19. copypasta is the way to my fucking useless ass heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is this what the fuck is this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a dream that i went to a p!atd concert and then i had to take this one girl to a fob concert where mcr was opening up for them and it was the same place i went to the panic! concert then after that i was hanging out with fob  
> best dream ever btw

Gerard Way: kill me

Gerard Way: kill me now

You just got punk'd: kys

Gerard Way: ok

cheeze wiz: general brand bleach or clorox?

patty branch: clorox works better

patty branch: why

patty branch: im not trying to do anything

patty branch: kys

patty branch: it's for cleaning!

cheeze wiz: to make it cleaner go for clorox, so it can clean and get rid of my insides

cheeze wiz: thanks

patty branch: what are you doing

cheeze wiz: #romanticizingcheezewiz

cheeze wiz: ur mom

cheeze wiz: brendon

cheeze wiz: duh

Mikey wat: yee

You just got punk'd: wtf u yeeting bout boi

Mikey wat: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo.

patty branch: I'm in my early twenties and I wear a fedora. Damn. I guess I'll have to scrap the hat. I was really proud of that hat. Still, I'm definitely not a dork and I'm certainly very mean-eyed. My glare has paralysed Dobermans. I'm certainly not an ITG or an MRA though. MRAs and FemiNazis are pretty much the same thing. Don't get me wrong, if you want to say "Hey, women being paid than men is bullshit and it's completely idiotic how if a guy sleeps around he's a player but if a woman does it she's a s**t" then come over here and shake my hand. The same goes for men who say "Well we're not all misogynist, chauvinist pigs you know, some of us are decent and people can be pretty unfair to us these days." My favourite feminist writer is probably Camille Paglia. I've read Dorothy Parker and Angela Carter and I admire Parker's wit and enjoy Carter's fairy-stories but prefer Paglia's politics.

Gerard Way: wtf

You just got punk'd: this is how you deal with copypasta -touches your shoulder- respond with another copypasta

Gerard Way: dude

Gerard Way: i just felt a hand on my shoulder

Gerard Way: i'm looking up and texting

Gerard Way: sHITFIREFUCKS MY TEACHER CAUGHT ME

Gerard Way: her hand is on my shoulder

patty branch: report her

Gerard Way: for what

patty branch: for using myspace in 2016

Gerard Way: she uses myspace still

patty branch: yes

patty branch: she added me

Gerard Way: wait that would mean you're on myspace still

Gerard Way: why are you still on myspace

patty branch: oh shit

patty branch: gOTTA BLAST

patty branch: GOTTA ZAYN

patty branch: GOTTA MCR

Gerard Way: gotta mcr?

patty branch: gotta mcrx

Gerard Way: wtf is a mcrx

Gerard Way: wtf is a mcr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love copypasta


	20. mcr isnt dead! ....... yet ._.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MCR is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what 25 people are what is a heathen

You just got punk'd: ur mom

Josh Dyler: who the fuck

Tyler Josheph: ya who the fuck

Josh Dyler: bb dont swear

QOS: shit

Josh Dyler: shit

Tyler Josheph: bb dont swear

Josh Dyler: ur mom swears

patty branch: fergalicious def

Josh Dyler: no

Gerard Way: guys

Gerard Way: i'm starting a band with my friend ray

_Gerard Way added ray of sunshine_

_Gerard Way changed his name to Gerard Gay_

ray of sunshine: hi

pete went homo: oh shit waddup

Mikey wat: rAAAAAY

Mikey wat: ILY RAY

Mikey wat: no homo tho

You just got punk'd: uhhh

You just got punk'd: ace ppl cant love

Mikey wat: i can have romantic feelings just not sexual feelings

You just got punk'd: stfu plant

patty branch: ya stfu plant

patty branch: i'm sorry mikey

Mikey wat: ._.

ray of sunshine: guys that was actually really rude what the fuck is wrong with all of you? seriously? you don't need to call someone a plant because they don't have sex, okay. assholes

You just got punk'd: someone just got

You just got punk'd: tRiGgErEd

ray of sunshine: .-.

You just got punk'd: jk

Gerard Gay: full homo tho?

frnk: full homo 

frnk: whats the band called

Gerard Gay: idk mikey help

Mikey wat: only if i can be in it

Gerard Gay: ok

Mikey wat: yaaay

Mikey wat: i play bass btw

Mikey wat: so somebody said mcr yesterday

Mikey wat: and i saw a comic

Mikey wat: it inspired me to come up with

Mikey wat: uh

Mikey wat: nvm

Gerard Gay: pls

Mikey wat: My Chemical Romance?

ray of sunshine: YES

Gerard Gay: YEEEEES

Mikey wat: blush blush blush

ray of sunshine: hush hush hush

Gerard Gay: you are now my big fat crush

Mikey wat: no i'm ur brother

frnk: gee bb can i be in the band

Gerard Gay: what can you play

frnk: i told you last night

frnk: rhythm guitar

Gerard Gay: YEE

Gerard Gay: we need a drummer

ray of sunshine: what about matt

Gerard Gay: YEEEE

You just got punk'd: can i be in it

Gerard Gay: no

You just got punk'd: aww shit

frnk: kys

patty branch: 

**"The Crush Song"**

Hush, hush, hush  
Blush, blush, blush  
You are now my big fat crush  
I'm single as I can be  
You're single, perfect for me  
I'm gonna give you a bunch of reasons  
Why you should date me  
Reason number one - I'm super hot  
Reason number two - she's super not  
Reason number three - I'm all you got  
And all you got is someone hot

Boy check my résumé  
You want a background check? Okay.  
First name hot, and last name bitch  
Wanna get with me? Now that's the sitch  
You think I'm trash?  
Hell no, I'm class and I got a big fat ass  
And all I gotta say is...

Please date me because I'm single  
S-I-N-G-L-E, love me  
And hug me, and touch me  
And, well, fuck me

Boy, you think love is a game  
And it drives me really insane  
Well, I'm gonna give you a few more reasons  
Why you should date me  
Reason number four - I got cute brows  
You don't see it? I don't know how  
Reason number five - I got more personality than all your types  
Walking down the street and I see a pretty fella  
I said, "Hey can you be the Troy to my Gabriella?"

AH!

La, la, la love me  
Your love is my drug can't you see  
I love you why don't you love me  
Invisible to everybody  
I'm sick and tired of this shit  
I just want a relationship  
And all I gotta say is

Please date me because I'm single  
S-I-N-G-L-E love me  
And hug me  
And touch me  
And, well, no

Hold up wait a minute  
You think I'm just a toy?  
Well you are just a boy  
And your love is a decoy  
I really think you need some help  
Cause now I'm taken by myself  
And I'm gonna give you a bunch of reasons why I lo-ove me  
Reason number one - I'm super hot  
Reason number two - you're super not  
Reason number three - I'm all I got and all I got is someone hot

Boy check your résumé  
You want a background check? okay  
First name no, last name thanks  
Wanna get with me you lost your place  
You think you own everyone  
I don't belong to anyone  
And all I gotta say is...

I love me because I'm single  
S-I-N-G-L-E love me  
And hug me  
And touch me  
And, well, fuck you

Hush, hush, hush  
Blush, blush, blush  
I am now my big fat crush

pete went homo: thank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what tõp is


	21. never gonna stop rickrolling you bitches hoes ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're welcome use this on your friends if you need to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how tf is it august already i stg i'm going back to school in three weeks kms

You just got punk'd: kys

cheeze wiz: dunuunuhnhunuhnunununu do do do doo

cheeze wiz: we're no strangers to looove

cheeze wiz: you know the rules and so do i

Tyler Josheph: (so do i)

cheeze wiz: a full commitment's what i'm thinking of

cheeze wiz: you wouldn't get this from any other guy

Tyler Josheph: iiiiiii just wanna tell you how i'm feeling

Tyler Josheph: gotta make you understand 

Gerard Gay: never gonna give you up

frnk: never gonna let you dooown

You just got punk'd: never gonna run around

cheeze wiz: and desert you

Gerard Gay: never gonna make you cry

patty branch: never gonna SAY goodbye

Gerard Gay: never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

ray of sunshine: we've known each other

QOS: for so looong

frnk: your hearts been aching but you're too shy to say it 

You just got punk'd: inside we both know

QOS: whats been going on

frnk: we know the game and we're gonna play it

QOS: and if you ask me how i'm feeling

Gerard Way: don't tell me you're too blind to see 

frnk: never gonna give you up

Gerard Gay: never gonna let you down

frnk: never gonna run around and desert you

You just got punk'd: never gonna make you cry

cheeze wiz: never gonna SAY goodbye

Mikey wat: never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Dallon Weak: never gonna give you up

You just got punk'd: never gonna let you doownn

Mikey wat: never gonna run around and desert you

ray of sunshine: never gonna make you cry

You just got punk'd: never gonna say goodbye

frnk: never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Gerard Gay: we've known each other

Gerard Gay: for so long

frnk: your hearts been aching but you're too shy to say it

Gerard Gay: inside we both know whats been going on

frnk: we know the game and we're gonna play it

Gerard Gay: i just wanna tell you how i'm feeling

frnk: gotta make you understand

You just got punk'd: gotta make you understand

Gerard Gay: never gonna give you up

ray of sunshine: never gonna let you down

ray of sunshine: never gonna run around and desert you

patty branch: never gonna make you cry

pete went homo: never gonna say goodbye

patty branch: never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

ray of sunshine: oooohh

ray of sunshine: give you up

Mikey wat: never gonna give never gonna give 

ray of sunshine: (give you up)

_You just got punk'd changed their name to You just got rickrolled_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm seeing suicide squad on the weekend


	22. can you save my suckingadicksoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ye

You just got rickrolled: help

You just got rickrolled: my parents found out about my kinks

Gerard Gay: uh

Gerard Gay: i'm sorry

You just got rickrolled: you don't understand 

Gerard Gay: yes i do

frnk: i do too

You just got rickrolled: my parents are mormon

Tyler Josheph: are you wearing the mormon underwear

You just got rickrolled: no

You just got rickrolled: its a garment

You just got rickrolled: anyway

You just got rickrolled: how could you and frank understand

frnk: gerard and i

frnk: my parents are catholic

frnk: so are his

Gerard Gay: he went to catholic school before

You just got rickrolled: oh

frnk: yo gee

Gerard Gay:

gee wiz

gee wi

gee w

gee

ge

g

go

go f

go fu

go fuc

go fuck

go fuck m

go fuck me

go fuck me f

go fuck me fr

go fuck me fra

go fuck me fran

go fuck me frank

frnk: ok

Gerard Gay: brb

cheeze wiz: cheeze wiz

cheeze wiz: 

cheeze wiz

cheeze wi

cheeze w

cheeze

cheez

chee

che

ch

c

ca

can

can y

can yo

can you

can you f

can you fee

can you feel

can you feel m

can you feel my

can you feel my h

can you feel my he

can you feel my hea

can you feel my hear

can you feel my heart

can you feel my hear

can you feel my hea

can you feel my he

can you feel my h

can you feel my 

can you feel m

can you feel 

can you fee

can you fe

can you f

can you 

can yo

can y

can 

ca

c

ca

can

can y

can yo

can you

can you s

can you sa

can you sav

can you save

can you save m

can you save my

can you save my h

can you save my he

can you save my hea

can you save my heav

can you save my heavy

can you save my heavyd

can you save my heavydi

can you save my heavydir

can you save my heavydirt

can you save my heavydirtys

can you save my heavydirtyso

can you save my heavydirtysou

can you save my heavydirtysoul

can you save my heavydirtysou

can you save my heavydirtyso

 

can you save my heavydirtys

 

can you save my heavydirty

can you save my heavydirt

can you save my heavydir

can you save my heavydi

can you save my heavyd

can you save my heavy

can you save my heav

can you save my hea

can you save my he

can you save my h

can you save my 

can you save m

can you save

can you sav

can you sa

can you s

can you su

can you suc

can you suck

can you suck m

can you suck my

can you suck my d

can you suck my du

can you suck my duc

can you suck my duck

cheeze wiz: shit

cheeze wiz: autocorrect

cheeze wiz: dick*

You just got rickrolled: from the amount of times you typed u

You just got rickrolled: it doesn't seam like it

patty branch: seem*

You just got rickrolled: suck a dick

patty branch: you

You just got rickrolled: nah man i'm taken

pete went homo: :-------))

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck am i doing with my life


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys i have a story that might be a prequel to this idk but it's called A Better Touch, A Better Fuck  
> #selfadvertisingftw2k16

You just got rickrolled: kys

Gerard Gay: must you start every chat with kys

You just got rickrolled: must i

Gerard Gay: must you

You just got rickrolled: i muss

cheeze wiz: must

Gerard Gay: must

Dallon Weak: i stand close to peters crotch

patty branch: fite me m8 square up bro

pete went homo: patrick ily

Mikey wat: lmao lmao lmao lmao

pete went home: stfu

Gerard Gay: =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i typed this i am babysitting my nieces lol


	24. ur mom oooooo roasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is based on a weird group chat I experienced with strangers who knew each other but i didn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally finished reading asotm for the second time and it hit harder than the first and i'm still crying about it

_You just got rickrolled changed their name to 'rydenisreel2k08'_

rydenisreel2k08: ur mom

cheeze wiz: oooohhh roasted

patty branch: your name doesn't make sense brendon

rydenisreel2k08:

двбыж

йзвжсжпбулцлышсщущцды

ббсбмьаллвлаéëêęėējxks

sæhdksks

cheeze wiz: ur incarcerated

patty branch: but srsly what is your name

cheeze wiz: the 2k08 doesnt look right

Gerard Gay: it looks like a dick

frnk: you look like a dick

Gerard Gay: @ least i have a dick

frnk: ...

frnk: but i have a dick too

Gerard Gay: ik ;)

frnk: oh shit

frnk: brb

frnk: having a quicky

Gerard Gay: ya i'm gonna brbl

Dallon Weak: oo frnk and gee having a quickie

QOS: eww

ray of sunshine: lol we need entertainment lol

Mikey wat: guys thats my brother stfu

frnk: eww no

Gerard Gay: so you dont like my dick :(

Mikey wat: ewwwwwww

frnk: dw bb ily and your dick

Mikey wat: EwWWWWwww

frnk: lets have an actual quicky

Mikey wat: NooOoooOOOooOoOooOOO

rydenisreal2k08: this is the most interesting thing thats happened to this group chat in years

cheeze wiz: but you started this gc last month

rydenisreal2k08: gc means good charlotte so basically ur saying but u started good charlotte last month

rydenisreal2k08: bitch i aint joel madden

Gerard Gay: joel madden sounds like a football video game

rydenisreal2k08: thats bc madden is a football game video

frnk: wtf

rydenisreal2k08: help power couple frerard is cornering me

cheeze wiz: i'll corner you any time bb ;)

Mikey wat: nOOOoooOOOOoOOooo

rydenisreal: stfu u plant

patty branch: stfu u plant

Mikey wat: kys patrick

patty branch: stfu and go suck a dick

Mikey wat: no can do

Mikey wat: i ACED that comeback

Mikey wat: i ruined it with my puns

patty branch: bitch

Mikey wat: wat


	25. Wikipedia yeet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beware of the wikipedia copy and paste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh i dont own wikipedia?

_Mikey wat changed their name to moikaye_

frnk: kys

Gerard Gay: edgy

patty branch: yeet

frnk: i'll show u edgy bb ;) :P

Gerard Gay: ok bb =)

moikaye: oh fuck not again

patty branch: stfu 

moikaye: bitch you stfu

patty branch: uh why tf would i do that 

pete went homo: GUYS GUYS CHILL STOP FIGHTING OVER ME

moikaye: wtf pete nobodys fighting over you

pete went homo: oh

moikaye: srry patrick

patty branch: all good mikes :)

Gerard Gay: dude frank is good at sucking my dick

moikaye: stop you're hurting my ASEXUAL eyes BROTHER

moikaye: KEYWORDS

cheeze wiz: keyboard

rydenisreal2k08: Ryan Ross, Ryan Ryan Toss The Salad

cheeze wiz: wtf

rydenisreal2k08: yEET 

patty branch:

 **George Ryan Ross III** (born August 30, 1986[1]) is an American musician, singer and songwriter most known for his work as the lead guitarist, backup vocalist and main songwriter for the band Panic! at the Disco before his departure from the band in 2009. Ross and former Panic bassist Jon Walker are the founding members of the band The Young Veins, in which Ross is the lead singer.[2] Most recently, Ross has been credited as a composer for a track on Vices  & Virtues, Panic! at the Disco's 2011 album.

Born in Las Vegas, Nevada, Ross got a guitar for Christmas when he was 12, and began collaborating with best friend Spencer Smith who received a drum kit. Ross and Smith mostly covered Blink-182 songs with Ross on vocals. Their two-piece band was originally called Pet Salamander. Ross wrote lyrics to his first song when he was 14 years old.

They teamed up with Brent Wilson and another boy named Trevor Howell on guitar to make "Summer League" before they met Brendon Urie and formed Panic! at the Disco.

**Panic! at the Disco (2004–2009)**

  
Ross, alongside with Spencer Smith formed Panic! at the Disco in 2004, later joined by Brent Wilson and Brendon Urie. The band's debut album, A Fever You Can't Sweat Out was recorded between the time frame of June to September 2005 and was released on September 27, 2005.

With much success and touring of their debut album, the band went back into the studio on October 2007 to record what has come to be the bands's second studio album, Pretty. Odd., which was released on March 25, 2008; the sound greatly differed to the band's debut album. This was the last studio album Ross has contributed to with Panic! at the Disco, until he was credited for writing on Panic! at the Disco's third studio album, Vices & Virtues.

 **Departure from Panic! at the Disco and The Young Veins (2009–2010)**  
Main article: The Young Veins  
On July 13, 2009, Ross spoke with MTV about his split from the Panic! at the Disco. He stated that "the split had been in the cards for sometime now. It just took everyone a while to realize it". Ross told MTV that he and the remaining members of Panic! at the Disco are still good friends and had recently spoken over the Fourth of July weekend. Ross spoke about his and Walker's upcoming project as well. "He and Walker are writing and recording songs (with _Pretty. Odd._ producer Rob Mathes) at a lightning-quick pace, and they'll soon be revealing the fruits of their labor". Since then, their new band called The Young Veins has released their song "Change" onto the Internet.[3]

On July 15, 2009, Ross told MTV that the new sound he and Walker are working on is, "They're more, uh, I wouldn't want to say 'heavy,' but I guess I would have to, in the sense of, like, early garage music and Kinks and stuff. The songs are shorter and faster, and I guess they're more rock and roll than flowery stuff". He talked about how there is probably not going to be any orchestration on the album, unlike Pretty. Odd., which was loaded with orchestration. He and Walker are also recording with the help of Alex Greenwald from Phantom Planet along with Panic!'s former touring keyboard player, Eric Ronick. According to Ross, he and Walker are trying to release their new single tentatively titled, "Change". However, Ross is contractually bound to Fueled By Ramen to provide new music whereas Walker is not. He wants to be released from his contract with Fueled by Ramen "because it doesn't seem like it's going to be the right place for this stuff, and I think everybody knows that, on both sides, [FBR President] John Janick included. It's just been taking some time to get worked out."[4]

On October 16, Ross had an interview with MTV saying that their first record, Take a Vacation!, is done, and they are working to find a record company willing to release it.[5]

The Young Veins were signed to One Haven Music and their debut was released on June 8, 2010. On December 10, 2010, The Young Veins entered on a hiatus period.

 **Solo project (2013–present)**  
In 2013, Ross released a two-track untitled demo EP as well as a couple of other songs through his official Soundcloud page. The description of the page says: "Thanks for waiting. I'm back now."[6]

cheeze wiz: oKaY wHaT ThE FuCk PaTrICk WhEn DiD ThAt ShIt haPpEn i'M stiLL A tEEnAgER

patty branch: ;))

Gerard Gay: what about me

patty branch: okay, one second!

patty branch:

Gerard Arthur Way (born April 9, 1977) is an American singer, songwriter, musician, and comic book writer who was the lead vocalist and co-founder of the American alternative rock band My Chemical Romance from its formation in September 2001 until its split in March 2013. His debut solo album Hesitant Alien was released on September 30, 2014. He also wrote the comic mini-series The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys and the Eisner Award-winning comic book The Umbrella Academy.

**Early Life**

  
Way was born in Summit, New Jersey, on April 9, 1977,[1] the son of Donna Lee (née Rush) and Donald Way. He is of Italian and Scottish ancestry.[2] Raised in Belleville, New Jersey, alongside brother Mikey Way, he first began singing publicly in the fourth grade, when he played the role of Peter Pan in a school musical production. His maternal grandmother, Elena Lee Rush, was a great creative influence who taught him to sing, paint, and perform from a young age; he has said that "she has taught me everything I know".[3] Also, while in elementary school, the glam metal band Bon Jovi was instrumental in forming his love of music.[4]

At the age of 15, Way was held at gunpoint. As he said in an April 2008 Rolling Stone interview, "I got held up with a .357 Magnum, had a gun pointed to my head and put on the floor, execution-style." He went on to say that "no matter how ugly the world gets or how stupid it shows me it is, I always have faith [in it]".[5] At age 16, he appeared on an episode of Sally Jesse Raphael to discuss the controversy surrounding the publicizing of serial killer Jeffrey Dahmer's crimes in comic books.[6] Way attended Belleville High School until he graduated in 1995. Deciding to pursue a career in the comic-book industry, he attended the School of Visual Arts in New York City, graduating with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in 1999.[3][7]

 **2001–2013: My Chemical Romance  
Main article: My Chemical Romance**  
As teenagers, Gerard and his brother Mikey Way, who later became the bassist of My Chemical Romance, were influenced by artists such as Iron Maiden, The Misfits, Danzig, Black Flag, Queen,[8] Pulp, Blur, Morrissey and The Smiths. Way originally wanted to be a guitarist. His grandmother bought him his first guitar at the age of eight and he played in short-lived bands such as Ray Gun Jones and Nancy Drew with future bandmate Ray Toro, but when he was not successful (one band kicking him out due to his lack of skill with the guitar), he chose to concentrate on his art career.[9]

Way was working as an intern for Cartoon Network in New York City during the September 11, 2001 attacks. Seeing the effects of the attacks first-hand prompted Way to change his views on life in the following weeks. He told Spin magazine, "I literally said to myself, 'Fuck art. I've gotta get out of the basement. I've gotta see the world. I've gotta make a difference.'"[10] To help deal with the emotional effects the attacks had on him, Way wrote the lyrics to the song "Skylines and Turnstiles", which has since been identified as the first song by My Chemical Romance.[11] Soon after, My Chemical Romance began to assemble as a band.

Way has contributed vocally to bands such as Every Time I Die's "Kill the Music", Head Automatica's "Graduation Day", Say Anything's "In Defense of the Genre", and The Oval Portrait's "From My Cold Dead Hands" and "Barnabus Collins Has More Skeletons in His Closet Than Vincent Price".

In many interviews, Way has stated that music and his art work turned out to be an effective outlet to deal with his longtime battles against depression, alcoholism and prescription drug abuse. The use of music as a way to resolve personal battles has caused Way to create deeply personal songs such as "Helena," which was written in memory of his late grandmother.[12] On March 22, 2013, My Chemical Romance announced their break up.[13]

**2014–2016: Hesitant Alien**

In May 2014, Way launched his Tumblr-based website where he announced that he had signed to Warner Bros. Records as a solo artist and was nearing completion of his first solo album.[14] Further to this he announced a new song, "Action Cat", released later in June as a promotional single to his new album[15][16] and his first solo shows at Reading and Leeds Festivals 2014.[17] He later announced another solo performance that took place at Portsmouth’s Wedgewood Rooms on August 20.[18] On August 19, Way streamed a new music video for the song "No Shows",[19] released as the first single off the new album on August 19.[20] The album, titled Hesitant Alien, was released on September 30, 2014.[21]

When Way was asked why he chose to implement the Britpop genre into his music he stated that he enjoyed the energy and style of the music and its scene, and was urged to revive the genre in America.[22]

In February and March 2015, Way performed as a solo artist with The Hormones on the main stage of the Australian 2015 Soundwave music festivals, and headlined an additional sideshow in Melbourne.[23]

In early 2015, it was announced that he would perform at the Boston Calling Music Festival in May 2015.[24]

On Record Store Day 2016, Way released two exclusive, unreleased tracks from Hesitant Alien titled "Don't Try" and "Pinkish".[25]

btw guys i'm skipping to personal life

frnk: i bet it has me in it

patty branch: hahahaha

patty branch: no

patty branch:

Way struggled with alcoholism and prescription drug addiction for many years but is now sober.[3] In a November 2010 issue of Spin magazine, he said that having become a happier person and feeling more in control, he had been able to enjoy the occasional recreational drink.[48]

On September 3, 2007, after a concert in Colorado, Way married Lyn-Z, bassist of Mindless Self Indulgence, backstage on the final date of the Projekt Revolution tour. A member of Live Nation's touring staff who was also an ordained minister performed the low-key ceremony.[49] Their daughter, Bandit Lee Way, was born on May 27, 2009. The family lives in Los Angeles, California.[50]

In 2014, Way began openly discussing his gender identity struggles online and in interviews. In a Reddit AMA hosted by Way in October 2014, he stated, "I have always been extremely sensitive to those that have gender identity issues as I feel like I have gone through it as well, if even on a smaller scale. I have always identified a fair amount with the female gender, and began at a certain point in MCR to express this through my look and performance style. So it's no surprise that all of my inspirations and style influences were pushing gender boundaries. Freddy [sic] Mercury, Bowie, Iggy, early glam, T-Rex. Masculinity to me has always made me feel like it wasn't right for me."[51][52][53]

In January 2015, Way was featured in The Boyzine, an independent zine published by SWMRS frontman Cole Becker. Way again discussed his gender identity, commenting, "I never really subscribed to the archetype masculinity growing up, I had no interest in sports or anything like that. There was a time where I was called a girl so often that when I discovered the idea of transgenderism I considered myself to be more of a girl. So I identify with trans people and women a lot because I was a girl to a lot of people growing up."[54]

Tyler Josheph: YO ANOTHER PERSON IN THE TRANS COMMUNITY 

frnk: WHO IS THIS LYN-Z BITCH AND WHY THE FUCK DID YOU MARRY HER OH SHIT ITS THE CHEERLEADER ISNT IT

Gerard Gay: dude chill i'm gay

frnk: i bet your wife tops you bc ur such a bottom

QOS: do mine

patty branch:

  
Elizabeth Woolridge Grant (born June 21, 1985),[1] better known by her stage name Lana Del Rey, is an American singer, songwriter, and model. Born and raised in New York, Del Rey embarked on a music career in 2005 and first received widespread attention in 2011, when the music video for her single "Video Games" became a viral internet sensation.[2] Del Rey received further recognition after her major-label debut Born to Die peaked at number two on the U.S. charts and was the fifth best-selling album of 2012. A remix of its single "Summertime Sadness", produced by Cedric Gervais, peaked at number six on the U.S., and the Paradise EP followed that November, garnering Del Rey her first Grammy nomination for Best Pop Vocal Album. Three of the EP's tracks were featured in her short film Tropico, which premiered in December 2013.

In 2014, Del Rey released her third studio album, Ultraviolence, which received positive critical and commercial reception; it became her first number-one record in the United States. In 2015, following a North American tour with Courtney Love and Grimes, Del Rey released her fourth studio album, Honeymoon. It also received positive critical and commercial response; the album had the fourth highest first week sales by a female artist in 2015.[3] As of 2015, she is the most streamed female artist on Spotify in the United States, and the fourth worldwide.[4] Her music has been noted for its cinematic style, its preoccupation with themes of tragic romance and melancholia, and its references to pop culture, particularly 1950s and 1960s Americana.[5][6]

Lana Del Rey was born Elizabeth Woolridge Grant in New York City on June 21, 1985[1][7] to Robert England Grant, Jr., a Grey Group copywriter turned entrepreneur, and Patricia Ann "Pat" (Hill), a former Grey account executive turned high school teacher.[8][9][10][11] She has one younger sister, Caroline Grant (born 1988/1989),[12] and one brother, Charlie (born 1993/1994).[13] Her paternal grandfather, Robert England Grant, Sr. was a Kidder, Peabody & Co. investment banker, a vice president for Plough, Inc and Textron, and venture capitalist.[14] She is of Scottish descent.[12]

Del Rey grew up in rural Lake Placid, New York,[15] and attended a Catholic elementary school[16] and for one year, a high school where her mother taught.[8] She began singing in her church choir when she was a child, where she was the cantor.[16][17] At age fifteen,[7][18][8] she was sent to Kent School by her parents[18] to deal with her rampant alcohol abuse;[19] her uncle, an admissions officer at the school, secured her financial aid to attend.[20][21][22][23]

Before becoming a singer, Del Rey wanted to be a poet.[24] As a child, her father wrote country songs for personal enjoyment, while her mother was interested in singing;[25] the former introduced her to The Beach Boys, while the latter was a fan of Carly Simon.[25]

After graduating, Del Rey was accepted to the State University of New York at Geneseo, but she decided not to attend and instead spent a year living on Long Island with her aunt and uncle while working as a waitress.[21] During this time, Del Rey's uncle taught her how to play guitar, and she "realized [that she] could probably write a million songs with those six chords".[26] Shortly after, she began writing songs and performing in nightclubs around the city under various names such as "Sparkle Jump Rope Queen" and "Lizzy Grant and the Phenomena".[26] "I was always singing, but didn't plan on pursuing it seriously", Del Rey said. "When I got to New York City when I was eighteen, I started playing in clubs in Brooklyn—I have good friends and devoted fans on the underground scene, but we were playing for each other at that point—and that was it".[7]

The following fall, she enrolled at Fordham University where she majored in philosophy.[7] Del Rey said she chose to study the subject because it "bridged the gap between God and science... I was interested in God and how technology could bring us closer to finding out where we came from and why".[7][21][27][28][29] According to Del Rey, she had trouble making friends in boarding school[8][20] and college,[30][31] and said, "that was when my musical experience began. I kind of found people for myself". She lived in The Bronx and later moved to New Jersey while in college,[32] and volunteered at homeless youth and drug and alcohol outreach programs, as well as helping paint and rebuild houses on an Indian reservation in the western United States.[16] After college, she moved to Brooklyn, where she resided for another four years.[18]

 **2005–10: Career beginnings and Lana Del Rey**  
Main articles: Sirens (May Jailer album), Kill Kill, and Lana Del Ray (album)  
I wanted to be part of a high-class scene of musicians. It was half-inspired because I didn't have many friends, and I was hoping that I would meet people and fall in love and start a community around me, the way they used to do in the '60s.

—Del Rey explaining why she went into the music industry.[31]  
On April 25, 2005, a seven-track compact disc was registered under Elizabeth Woolridge Grant with the United States Copyright Office. The application title was "Rock Me Stable" with another title "Young Like Me" also listed.[33] The track titles are currently unknown. Between 2005 and 2006, the album Sirens was recorded under the name "May Jailer" and leaked in May 2012.[34][35][36][37][38]

At her first performance in 2006 for the Williamsburg Live Songwriting Competition, Del Rey met Van Wilson, an A&R rep for 5 Points Records,[41][42] an independent label owned by David Nichtern.[42] In 2007, Del Rey signed a record contract for $10,000 with 5 Points Records while still a senior at Fordham University and moved into Manhattan Mobile Home Park, a trailer park in North Bergen, New Jersey,[7][18] and subsequently began working with producer David Kahne,[42] with whom she released her first three-track EP titled Kill Kill in October 2008.[43] She explained that "David asked to work with me only a day after he got my demo. He is known as a producer with a lot of integrity and who had an interest in making music that wasn't just pop".[44] Her album, however, was shelved, causing her to shift her focus. Instead, she began to work in community service. "Homeless outreach, drug, and alcohol rehabilitation—that's been my life for the past five years", she told Vogue UK in 2012.[7] Her debut full-length album, titled Lana Del Ray, was released in January 2010.[45] Her father, Robert Grant, helped with the marketing of the album,[45] which was available for purchase on iTunes for a brief period before being withdrawn.

David Kahne, who produced Grant and previous label owner David Nichtern have both stated that Grant bought the rights back from her label, 5 Points, as she wanted it out of circulation to "... stifle future opportunities to distribute it—an echo of rumors that the action was part of a calculated strategy.[46][47] Del Rey met her current managers, Ben Mawson and Ed Millett, three months after Lana Del Ray and they helped her to get out of her contract with 5 Points Records, where, in her opinion, "nothing was happening". Shortly after, she moved to London, England and moved in with Mawson "for a few years".[16] About choosing her stage name, "I wanted a name I could shape the music towards. I was going to Miami quite a lot at the time, speaking a lot of Spanish with my friends from Cuba – Lana Del Rey reminded us of the glamour of the seaside. It sounded gorgeous coming off the tip of the tongue", she has said.[48] She has said that her lawyers and managers made up the name Lana Del Rey and persuaded her to adopt the stage name.[49][50]

On September 1, 2010, Del Rey was featured by Mando Diao in their MTV Unplugged concert at Union Film-Studios in Berlin.[51]

**2011–13: Born to Die and Paradise**

  
After uploading them to her YouTube channel in 2011, Del Rey's videos for the songs "Video Games" and "Blue Jeans" became viral internet sensations,[52] and she was signed by Stranger Records to release "Video Games" as her debut single.[53] She told The Observer, "I just put that song online a few months ago because it was my favourite. To be honest, it wasn't going to be the single but people have really responded to it".[7] The song earned her a Q award for "Next Big Thing" in October 2011[54] and an Ivor Novello for "Best Contemporary Song" in 2012.[55] The same month, she signed a joint deal with Interscope Records and Polydor to work on her second studio album Born to Die.[26][56][57][58] Del Rey built anticipation to the album by doing a number of live appearances, such as promotional concerts at the Bowery Ballroom and at the Chateau Marmont, and with performances at television shows such as De Wereld Draait Door, and Later... with Jools Holland.[59][60][61][62]

Del Rey also performed two songs from the album on Saturday Night Live on January 14, 2012 and received a negative response from critics and the general public. Del Rey's performance was defended by the evening program's guest host, actor Daniel Radcliffe, despite not having seen her performance.[63] She had earlier defended her spot on the program, saying: "I'm a good musician [...] I have been singing for a long time, and I think that [SNL creator] Lorne Michaels knows that [...] it's not a fluke decision".[64] The following week on SNL, Kristen Wiig impersonated Del Rey where she humorously defended herself during Weekend Update.[65] When asked how long she was able to enjoy her success before she started receiving backlash, Del Rey said "I never felt any of the enjoyment. It was all bad, all of it".[66]

Born to Die was officially released on January 31, 2012 worldwide, and reached number one in 11 countries, though critical reaction was divided.[67][68] The same week, Del Rey said that she bought back the rights to her 2010 debut album, and had plans to re-release it in the summer of 2012 under Interscope Records and Polydor.[69] Contrary to Del Rey's press statement, her previous record label and producer David Kahne have both stated that she bought the rights to the album when she and the label parted company, due to the offer of a new deal, in April 2010.[56][70] Born to Die sold 3.4 million copies in 2012, making it the fifth-best-selling album of 2012.[71][72][73] In the United States, Born to Die charted on the Billboard 200 album chart well into 2012, lingering at number 76, after 36 weeks on the chart.[74]

In an interview with RTVE on June 15, 2012, Del Rey announced she has been working on a new album due in November; in an interview with Tim Blackwell for Nova FM in Melbourne, Del Rey added that her upcoming November release would not be a new album, but more like an EP.[75] Mid-September saw the official announcement of Paradise's lead single, "Ride".[76][77] On September 19, 2012, the music video for "Blue Velvet" was released through H&M.[78] One day later, on September 20, "Blue Velvet" became available for purchase as a promotional single.[79] "Ride" became available for purchase on September 25, 2012.[80] The music video for "Ride" was premiered at the Aero Theatre in Santa Monica, California on October 10, 2012.[81][82] Some critics panned the video as pro-prostitution[82][83] and antifeminist, the latter being a word attributed to Del Rey's work since "Video Games".[84][85]

Del Rey's Paradise Edition of Born to Die was set to be released on November 12. With the release of her third EP, Paradise, Del Rey spawned her second top 10 album in the United States, debuting at number 10 on the Billboard 200 with 67,000 copies sold in its first week.[86]

At the 2012 MTV Europe Music Awards, Del Rey received nominations in the categories Best Alternative, Best Push, and Best New Act. Winning Best Alternative, Del Rey presented the award for Best Female to Taylor Swift.[87]

At the 2013 BRIT Awards, she won the award for International Female Solo Artist, making it her second BRIT Award to date.[88] Del Rey's win surprised critics who highly anticipated Taylor Swift to win the award.[88] In March 2013, Del Rey recited Walt Whitman's poem "Song of Myself" for the French fashion magazine, L'Officiel Paris.[89]

  
Del Rey's seventh single, "Dark Paradise", was released as a single in Germany, Austria, and Switzerland on March 1, 2013.[90] Del Rey won the ECHO Awards for Best International Newcomer and Best International Pop/Rock Artist on March 21, 2013.[91] A music video for Del Rey's cover of Leonard Cohen's "Chelsea Hotel#2" was released on March 27, 2013.[92] The following month, in April 2013, another self-produced video was released; it showed Del Rey and her boyfriend, Barrie-James O'Neil, covering "Summer Wine", by Lee Hazlewood. "Burning Desire" became available for purchase as a stand-alone download on March 19, 2013 as the second promotional single from Paradise; its music video was premiered the previous month on Valentine's Day of 2013.[93]

Together with the film's director, co-writer, and co-producer Baz Luhrmann, Del Rey penned the original song "Young and Beautiful" for the soundtrack of the 2013 film adaptation of The Great Gatsby.[94] Following the song's release, it peaked at 22 on the Billboard Hot 100, making it Del Rey's highest peak on the chart.[95] However, shortly after its release to contemporary hit radio, the label prematurely pulled it and decided to send a different song to that format; on July 2, 2013, a Cedric Gervais remix of Del Rey's "Summertime Sadness" was sent there; a sleeper hit, the song proved to be a success, surpassing "Young and Beautiful", reaching number 6 and becoming her first American top ten hit.[96] The remix won the Grammy Award for Best Remixed Recording, Non-Classical in 2013.[97]

Alongside Paradise, Del Rey announced plans to launch a short film titled Tropico.[98][99] Tropico was filmed in late June 2013 and directed by Anthony Mandler.[99] On November 22, 2013, an official trailer for Tropico was released; at the end of the trailer, it was announced that the film would be uploaded to Del Rey's official VEVO account on December 5, 2013.[100] The short film premiered on December 4 at Cinerama Dome in Hollywood, California. Before showing the film, Del Rey told the audience "I really just wanted us all to be together so I could try and visually close out my chapter before I release the new record, Ultraviolence".[101][102] Journalists identified the phrase from the Anthony Burgess' dystopian novella A Clockwork Orange (1962), but reports were conflicting as to whether or not the title was stylized as one or two words.[102][103] On December 6, 2013, an EP, also titled Tropico, was made available for purchase via iTunes; it includes the film itself along with the three aforementioned songs.[104][105]

**2014: Ultraviolence**

On January 23, 2014, it was announced that Del Rey would be covering the song "Once Upon a Dream" (from the 1959 film Sleeping Beauty) for the 2014 dark fantasy film Maleficent. The single was released on January 26.[106] On February 20, Del Rey posted a picture of herself and Dan Auerbach on Twitter with the caption "Me and Dan Auerbach are excited to present you Ultraviolence".[107] Del Rey and Auerbach were rumoured to be working together at Auerbach's Easy Eye Sound recording studio in Nashville, Tennessee in January and he was said to be producing her upcoming album.[108] In March, Rufus Wainwright revealed in an interview that he was currently working with Del Rey.[109]

The first single off Ultraviolence, "West Coast", was released on April 14.[110] On May 23, Del Rey performed three songs at Kim Kardashian and Kanye West's pre-wedding celebration at the Palace of Versailles.[111] West had previously played Del Rey's "Young & Beautiful" during his proposal to Kardashian in October 2013.[112] "Shades of Cool", the second single, was released on May 26, 2014.[113] The third single and title track, "Ultraviolence", was released on June 4.[114][115] June 8 saw the release of the fourth single, "Brooklyn Baby".[116][117]

Ultraviolence was released on June 13, 2014, and debuted at number one in twelve countries, including the United States and United Kingdom. The album sold 880,000 copies in its first week, worldwide.[118][119] Del Rey described her third studio album as being "more stripped down but still cinematic and dark".[120] A Rolling Stone article revealed that Del Rey would be a guest on Brian Wilson's forthcoming studio album No Pier Pressure.[121] Two new songs by Del Rey, "Big Eyes" and "I Can Fly", featured in Tim Burton's 2014 biographical film Big Eyes, which focused on the American artist Margaret Keane. "Big Eyes" was co-written by Daniel Heath, while "I Can Fly" was co-written by Rick Nowels.[122]

2015: Honeymoon  
Main article: Honeymoon (Lana Del Rey album)  
In December 2014, Del Rey announced she would be headlining a tour in Summer 2015, deemed "The Endless Summer Tour". Eight of the shows featured Courtney Love,[123] and ten of the shows featured Grimes. Also in December 2014, in an interview with Galore Magazine, Del Rey revealed she began working on a new album, which she said would be released sometime in 2015.[124] Del Rey also stated to Grazia Magazine about how she wanted to introduce orchestrations with monumental choruses with a touch of subdued grunge for the album, "I played Mark Ronson ten songs that I have composed for this next album. It explores a sound close to the golden age of jazz", she said.[125] Earlier that month, Del Rey also mentioned to Galore Magazine that she is already at the recording stage for the album and that "[she's] also always writing small pieces for independent films etc. Dan Heath and Rick Nowels are two of my dearest friends and producers and we are always up to something".[126] In January 2015, Del Rey stated in an interview with the LA Times that a song on her new record would be titled "Music to Watch Boys To".[127] The same month, a song she recorded for Emile Haynie's album titled Wait for Life was released.[128] She also recorded "Life is Beautiful", a song featured in the trailer for the movie The Age of Adaline.

In June 2014, she said "I have this idea for this record called Music to Watch Boys To, so I'm just kind of thinking about that and what that would mean".[129][130] Del Rey later confirmed in an interview with Billboard that her new record would be entitled Honeymoon.[131] On January 15, 2015, Del Rey received a BRIT Award nomination for International Female Solo Artist, her second nomination in the category and third overall.[132]

On July 14, 2015, Del Rey released "Honeymoon", the first and title track from the album.[133][134] She revealed that the album would contain fourteen tracks, describing the songs with "a muddy trap energy and some inspired by late-night Miles Davis drives".[135] On August 4, 2015, Del Rey revealed the first single "High by the Beach", which was released on August 10, 2015.[136] On August 4, 2015, The Weeknd also revealed the track listing for his upcoming second studio album Beauty Behind the Madness which features a collaboration with Del Rey entitled "Prisoner".[137] On August 21, 2015, Del Rey released "Terrence Loves You" as a promotional single, available instantly with the pre-order of the album.[138][139] The title track was later released as a promotional single on September 7, 2015.[140] Honeymoon was released on September 18, 2015[141] to general acclaim from music critics,[142] who praised the music and Del Rey's sophistication and vocal performance.

In November 2015, Del Rey executive produced a short film "Hi How Are You Daniel Johnston", documenting the life of Daniel Johnston. For the film, she also covered one of Johnston's songs, called "Some Things Last a Long Time", from his album 1990. For the cover, she collaborated with producer Justin Parker.[143] Also in November 2015, Del Rey won the Billboard Trailblazer Award 2015 and MTV Best Alternative 2015.

On February 9, 2016, Del Rey hosted a premiere for the music video of her song "Freak". It was located at The Wiltern, in Los Angeles.[144] The video debuted via Del Rey's VEVO on the same date.

2016: Fifth studio album  
In October 2015, Del Rey announced that she planned writing material for her new record.[145] She stated that she wanted the upcoming record to have a "pop-friendly" and "New York style" sound,[146] and to be a little harder, faster, more upbeat, and less dreamy.[147] In January 2016, Del Rey was nominated with the "Favorite Female Artist" award at the People's Choice Awards, and she also received a BRIT Award nomination for International Female Solo Artist, her third nomination in the category and fourth overall.

In March 2016, Del Rey began announcing festival dates for Europe, Canada, and the United States to promote Honeymoon.[148] She also officially revealed that she's begun working on her fifth studio album, just six months after releasing her fourth.[149][150] It has been claimed that one of the producers for the album is Justin Parker.[151][152]

i'm also going straight to the personal life guys

QOS: oh ok

patty branch:

  
Del Rey stated that she suffered from alcoholism at a young age, but has been sober since 2004.[13] In September 2012, she told GQ:

I was a big drinker at the time. I would drink every day. I would drink alone. I thought the whole concept was so fucking cool. A great deal of what I wrote on Born To Die is about these wilderness years. When I write about the thing that I've lost I feel like I'm writing about alcohol because that was the first love of my life. My parents were worried, I was worried. I knew it was a problem when I liked it more than I liked doing anything else. I was like, 'I'm fucked. I am totally fucked'. Like, at first it's fine and you think you have a dark side – it's exciting – and then you realise the dark side wins every time if you decide to indulge in it. It's also a completely different way of living when you know that... a different species of person. It was the worst thing that ever happened to me.[223][224][225][226]

She was in a relationship with Kassidy ex-member Barrie-James O'Neill from August 2011 until June 2014.[227][228][229] Previously, Del Rey was in a relationship with alternative rock and antifolk musician Steven Mertens. Mertens produced her debut album, Lana Del Ray, before it was re-recorded by David Kahne.[16] She was also in a seven-year-long on-again, off-again relationship with the head of a record label, who was a great inspiration to her and whom she calls the love of her life.[230] She met him in her early twenties when she was trying to have her debut album released by a major label, and they are still close.[231] Del Rey resided near Hancock Park in Koreatown, Los Angeles, with her siblings, Caroline and Charlie,[66][232] but relocated to a secluded home in Malibu, California in 2015 after dealing with trespassers at her former house.[233] Del Rey is Roman Catholic.[234]

Having been labeled as antifeminist multiple times in the past,[82][84][85] Del Rey dismissed feminism in June 2014, telling The Fader: "For me, the issue of feminism is just not an interesting concept. I'm more interested in, you know, SpaceX and Tesla, what's going to happen with our intergalactic possibilities. Whenever people bring up feminism, I'm like, god. I'm just not really that interested".[230] She also defended herself against the accusations of antifeminism, saying "For me, a true feminist is someone who is a woman who does exactly what she wants. If my choice is to, I don't know, be with a lot of men, or if I enjoy a really physical relationship, I don't think that's necessarily being anti-feminist. For me the argument of feminism never really should have come into the picture. Because I don't know too much about the history of feminism, and so I'm not really a relevant person to bring into the conversation. Everything I was writing was so autobiographical, it could really only be a personal analysis".[235]

Del Rey's left hand is tattooed with the letter "M", referencing her grandmother, Madeleine,[84] and the word "paradise".[236] Her right hand is tattooed with the phrase "trust no one".[237] She also has the phrase "die young" tattooed on her right ring finger.[238] Another tattoo on her right arm says, "Whitman Nabokov".[235] By November 2015, she had "Nina, Billie, Whitney and Amy" tattooed across her chest.[239] In 2012 Del Rey admitted her affinity for English Premier League football club Liverpool F.C..[240] Del Rey is friends with rapper Azealia Banks[241] as well as rockers Courtney Love[162] and Marilyn Manson.[242]

QOS: apparently i'm friends with marilyn manson and courtney love

QOS: YEEESSS

moikaye: do me

patty branch: no you're ace

moikaye: .-.


	26. im not okaaay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet

rydenisreal2k08: guys i'm watching you sleep

frnk: we're in school

Tyler Josheph: one of us is having the secks

frnk: subscribe for free secks

rydenisreal2k08: was that a nadisnofir3 reference

frnk: wtf

Gerard Gay: i should change my name to xX_sassyXX__em0_xXXx

frnk: no

frnk: i should change mine to XXXbloodyrists666XXX

_Gerard Gay changed their name to XXXbloodyrists666XXX_

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: srry babe

frnk: i stg

rydenisreal2k08: get a room

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: no i'm in math if i have the secks right now i'd be thinking of my old math teacher wtf

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: shes old not the one from last year he was hot

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: nice ass

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: u know who else has a nice ass

rydenisreal2k08: me

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: no

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: me

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: just look at this picture of me in a marching uniform 

frnk: nice ass gee

frnk: gee, what a nice ass

frnk: that was a pun

patty branch: nice asset there, gee!

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: go fuck yourselves except frank go fuck me

Dallon Weak: dab on em

cheeze wiz: dabb

cheeze wiz: drop aye white girl dropped real hard

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: i'm

cheeze wiz: ur a what

ray of sunshine: he's a joke and look, another line without a hook

frnk: ayyyye

Mikey wat: ayyyyye

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: ayyye

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: ugh matt sent me a picture of our van on fire wtf

frnk: lets kick him out

ray of sunshine: thats r00d

frnk: ur r00d

Mikey wat: have the secks but dont be r00d

Mikey wat: unless u have the secks with me then dont have secks with me or i'll be r00d

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: r u ok

Mikey wat: i'm not okay

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: promise?

Mikey wat: (I Promise)

Mikey wat: i love how everyone except us four excluding Matt knows what we're talking about

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: no stop talking about that we're not even on our second album THAT SHIT IS SUPPOSED TO BE ON OUR SECOND ALBUM NOT THE FIRST

ray of sunshine: gee

ray of sunshine: gEE

ray of sunshine: GEE I SWEAR TO FUCKING AFRO JESUS

patty branch: andy isnt here srry

ray of sunshine: bitch i was talking about me kys

ray of sunshine: but dont kys bc you're nice

patty branch: ok olé olay

ray of sunshine: thats what i use for my hair

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: ray what did you want

ray of sunshine: you like d&d, audrey hepburn, fangoria, harry houdini, and croquet you cant swim, you cant dance, and you dont know karate. face it you're never gonna make it

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: i dont wanna make it i just waNNA–

frnk: same

patty branch: 

**"I'm Not Okay (I Promise)"**

[Spoken music video introduction:]  
[Ray]  
You like D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, Harry Houdini and croquet. You can't swim, you can't dance and you don't know karate. Face it, you're never gonna make it.  
[Gerard]  
I don't wanna make it, I just wanna...

Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say.  
I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way.  
For all the dirty looks, the photographs your boyfriend took,  
Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
You wear me out

Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you read me like a book, but the pages all are torn and frayed

I'm okay  
I'm okay!  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay!  
(Trust Me)

I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay  
[Album version:] I'm not o-fucking-kay  
[Music video:] I'm really not okay  
I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
(Okay)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be worried bc i'm probably gonna have another one of my bipolar episodes soon lol  
> destroya just came on yee cant wait for the gay moans in this song favorite song off of danger days


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mcr has their first show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry i haven't been updating much i went outside for the first time to try out a board thing for something called ocean water

Mikey wat: im fucking scared

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: im fucking excited but anxiously anxious

frnk: YEET IM READY TO PLAY SOME GUITAR

Mikey wat: am i even good enough to play bass

Mikey wat: i cant play oh no no

Mikey wat: i need a drink

ray of sunshine: be confident guys! you all can do this, it's gonna be so amazing

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: i asked matt if i can play his drums

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: he said no

rydenisreal2k08: wtf is going on

ray of sunshine: we're doing our first gig, aka concert 

ray of sunshine: everyone ready?

frnk: HELL YES IM READY TO STAGEDIVEANDBANGMYGUITARTOTHEGROUNDANDSMASHIT

rydenisreal2k08: "bang my guitar"

rydenisreal2k08: "smash it"

rydenisreal2k08: smashmouth

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: dont

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: how did mikey get alcohol 

Mikey wat: i need It for AndietY

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: he went through seven already

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: ready guys?

rydenisreal2k08: im here

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: how did you get here that fast? and stay in the crowd 

rydenisreal2k08: <3

rydenisreal2k08: itS STARTING

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: how many ppl are there

ray of sunshine: about 60-70

Mikey wat: FUCK

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: lets do this

-

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: that was

ray of sunshine: the fucking shit

rydenisreal2k08: GUYS YOU WERE FUCKING AMAZING

QOS: he just sent me the video

patty branch: same

QOS: lets watch it together

pete went homo: wait for me

pete went homo: yeet

QOS: ok

-

QOS: guys that was fucking amazing

patty branch: :o

Tyler Josheph: im–

Tyler Josheph: i was sent the video a bit ago, and i am stunned. this was beautiful. thank you.

Mikey wat: YEEETEETT

frnk: that was fun

frnk: i looked so punk

frnk: punk rock bitches

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: frank you were like a tiny little ant hopping around the place

frnk: :)

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anonymous


	28. mikey is asexual dont have sex with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have the weirdest fucking dreams and then in one of my dreams last night there was this person just pointing out all my flaws and i woke up trying not to cry but instead i went back to sleep lol kill me

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: guys guess what

rydenisreal2k08: wait i need you to do me a favor

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: what

rydenisreal2k08: cAN YOU

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: ?

rydenisreal2k08: STEAK ME

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: shit

rydenisreal2k08: BEFORE

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: no

rydenisreal2k08: THE SUN GOES DOOOOWWWN

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: stop

ray of sunshine: but it's a good song 

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: rlly stop

patty branch: why wont elizabeth talk to me

pete went homo: i'll talk to you

patty branch: wait

pete went homo: what

patty branch: boy looking at you

QOS: stop

patty branch: found her

QOS: what do you want

patty branch: whats the answer to our history homework

QOS: number?

patty branch: 45

QOS: B

patty branch: thanks

rydenisreal2k08: thanks

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: thanks

cheeze wiz: thanks

pete went homo: also 46 is A

patty branch: thanks pete

cheeze wiz: thanks pete

Mikey wat: thanks pete

patty branch: you're not in our class

Mikey wat: uh

patty branch: arent u in 10 grade?

Mikey wat: uh

patty branch: everyone in this group chat is a grade above you... except for you...

pete went homo: chill patrick

patty branch: you only want me to chill and not get mad because you fucked mikey and you want to fuck me later tonight (which i am down to, btw)

Mikey wat: ...

Mikey wat: dude i'm asexual

Mikey wat: i dont have sexual attraction 

pete went homo: ^

patty branch: sHIT

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to go to hot topic yeet


	29. bob the bitch: can he fix it? no so get the fucking camera out of my face

rydenisreal2k08: i have a song idea gee-rard

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: dont call me that

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: and what is it

rydenisreal2k08: hey moon dont you go fuck me hey moon you are a whore

cheeze wiz: sugarcane in

cheeze wiz: the easy mornin

rydenisreal2k08: ur mom in the easy mornin bc she so easy to do

Mikey wat: stop i'm an asexual virgin

rydenisreal2k08: plant

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: bitch wtf did you just say to my brother ima knock you out hoe

frnk: brotherly love

-

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: frnk im sorry but

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: i need to come out

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: again

rydenisreal2k08: OH GOD HES STRAIGHT

QOS: NOOO

frnk: omg are you breaking up with me?!

frnk: i can be a girl for you

frnk: pls i love you

frnk: im sorry i dont have boobs

frnk: are you with that lynz cheerleader

frnk: im so sorry i wasnt good enough

frnk: i wish i had a vagina so you could love me still

frnk: im sorry im not a girl

frnk: I'll just go now

_frnk left the chat._

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: guys stop hes having a breakdown why would you say that when you dont know for sure

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: HELP

Mikey wat: frank is crying in gerards lap and holding onto him so tightly

Mikey wat: he's apologizing for being a guy

Mikey wat: help

_XXXbloodyrists666XXX added frnk into the chat._

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: im not straight

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: im gay 

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: but im not a guy

frnk: what

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: you're bi 

frnk: and

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: i'm a demiboy.

XXXbloodyrists666XXX: a part of me feels like a guy but i also feel like a girl, i like being feminine

frnk: even if i'm bi i will still date you ily

_XXXbloodyrists666XXX changed their name to not straight_

not straight: ilyt

frnk: dont leave me

not straight: never frankie

frnk: i love you so much gerard

not straight: i love you most frank

Mikey wat: gee-rard

Mikey wat: thats my brother

Mikey wat: not batman

-

cheeze wiz: frerard is bomb af

QOS: tbh 

patty branch: tbh

pete went homo: tbh

patty branch: sUGAR WE'RE GOING TO HELL MAMA WE ALL GO TO SLEEEEEP JUST SLEEEEP THE HARDEST PART IS LETTING GO OF YOUR DREAMS A BETTER TOUCH A BETTER FUCK THAN ANY BOY YOU'LL EVER MEET SWEETIE YOU HAVE ME

rydenisreal2k08: emo ass bitch

patty branch: says the one with ryden in their username

rydenisreal: touché bitch

ray of sunshine: matt is being a dick setting our van on fire and not letting us perform the way we want to

frnk: kick him out i have someone better

_frnk added bobthebitch into the group._

bobthebitch: bitch

frnk: he is a bitch

cheeze wiz: gender, sexuality, and pronouns?

bobthebitch: uhh male, aromantic asexual, and he/him?

cheeze wiz: that is not a question, thank you for your time, mr bob

bobthebitch: tf

not straight: it's gerard btw

ray of sunshine: frank

Mikey wat: mikey way

ray of sunshine: ray toro

bobthebitch: kys

rydenisreal2k08: i like him

bobthebitch: ew


	30. gerard is a demiboy demigod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> beebo decides that gerard is a demigod bc he's a demiboy

rydenisreal2k08: gerard are you a demigod

not straight: no why

rydenisreal2k08: ur a demiboy

not straight: oh my fucking god

not straight: brendon that was the worst pun ever

patty branch: check yo grammar

patty branch: check yo privilege 

_rydenisreal2k08 changed their name to Rick Harrison._

Rick Harrison: I'm Rick Harrison, and this is my pawn shop. I work here with my old man and my son, Big Hoss. Everything in here has a story and a price. One thing I've learned after 21 years - you never know what is gonna come through that door.

cheeze wiz: oh god no

Rick Harrison: kys

frnk: rick harrison is a meme

Rick Harrison: rick harrison is the meme i love

frnk: knock knock

Rick Harrison: whos there

frnk: no ew not you 

frnk: gerard

not straight: what

frnk: knock knock

not straight: whos there

frnk: olive

not straight: olive who

frnk: ilyt

not straight: it doesnt work when you text it

Rick Harrison: ilyt frank

not straight: BITCH WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU FUCKING SAY

cheeze wiz: YOU LITTLE CHEATING HOE

Rick Harrison: shit

not straight: you manwhore

Rick Harrison: oh


	31. lana del rey is dating a hourglass

pete went homo: can y'all shut up

Tyler Josheph: SLEEPOVER AT MY PLACE

bobthebitch: no

Rick Harrison: no

Josh Dyler: pls

Tyler Josheph: we got dope

Rick Harrison: ok

-

frnk: are you gonna kys or will i have to do it for you

not straight: :o

frnk: we get down every friday night

QOS: dancing and grindin in the pale moonlight

-

patty branch: I SING THE BODY ELECTRIC

QOS: ok someone get him out of here before he spams us again

patty branch: im sorry mom

QOS: mom?

patty branch: ;)

QOS: i dont like the mommy kink

QOS: marina doesnt either

patty branch: marina is literally a hourglass

patty branch: you're very lucky elizabeth

QOS: thanks

QOS: shes very pan btw

patty branch: who's your ex

QOS: jaime king

patty branch: oh

patty branch: she's hot

QOS: she killed herself

patty branch: oh I'm so sorry

QOS: you didn't know 

QOS: it's fine patrick

pete went homo: he's crying bc he feels like he offended you

QOS: no it's really fine patrick

QOS: stop crying

QOS: pls


	32. lynz the backbendy bitch

pete went homo: ok why is tyler sleeping

patty branch: idk

QOS: wait why was i allowed over

Josh Dyler: his parents know we are all mostly/very gay/asexual/aromantic

bobthebitch: we wont gang bang you eli

QOS: obviously

QOS: and don't call me eli

QOS: elizabeth, liza, lizzy, liz, or lana is fine

bobthebitch: lana is anal backwards

QOS: ._. .-.

QOS: kys

-

frnk: tyler is doing a backbend

frnk: nvm he failed

not straight: you all know lynz

frnk: duh

not straight: she did a backbend randomly today in math like she hopped onto the teachers table and did a backbend i was so confused

frnk: ok????

frnk: i was sunbathing on the bleachers and she started doing backbends down them and her ass was in my face for a second i was disgusted

Rick Harrison: i am disgusted

frnk: i was upset i yelled at her 

patty branch: what did you say?

frnk: one sec

Rick Harrison: wait sunbathing on the roof

not straight: frank does weird things sometimes

Josh Dyler: i wonder about him sometimes like

Josh Dyler: is he ok

cheeze wiz: no but he got cheeze wiz

Dallon Weak: speaking of cheese phil told me he hated cheeze today and that dan forced him to eat the cheese and then had a breakdown because it reminded him of the time dan forced him to do something with a hamster 

cheeze wiz: what did he do

Dallon Weak: idk but he started screaming cherries and skin i was scared

not straight: those two are creepy sometimes

Dallon Weak: dont trust the british

Rick Harrison: the british are cumming the british are cumming

Dallon Weak: oh my geesus brendon thats gross

Rick Harrison: ur gross

Dallon Weak: fite me square up m8

frnk: so lynz is doing backbends while i was sunbathing on the bleachers and then she's like sticking her ass in my face for a second and gets up to do another and i stand up and knock her off the bleachers and she's like "wtf emo dude" and i'm like "don't stick your ass in my face" and she's like "well sorry i didn't see you there" and i sad "can you look where you're going next time" and she's like "ofc" and then says "so are you single" and i'm like "uh no i have a datemate" and she's like "oh ok"

frnk: oh nvm


	33. this is lynz ok bitch no bitch hoe bitch no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lynz comes into the chat to explain the fight frnk started in the middle of the sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had 4 severe panic attacks today

Rick Harrison: ok so frnk about your fight with lynz

QOS: i was there + i recorded it, i'm sending it to you all so be prepared children

Rick Harrison: thanks mom

frnk: ugh what about it

Rick Harrison: whyd you fight her

frnk: theres a rumor she fucked Gerard 

not straight: im gay

frnk: ugh

Rick Harrison: she agreed to come into the chat and talk about it so you all can work it out

_Rick Harrison added bassistbackbends into the chat._

_Rick Harrison named the chat sacrifice you to satan bitch_

patty branch: no

_patty branch named the chat 'Intervention'._

bassistbackbends: yo why'd u try to fight me frank

frnk: ARE YOU FUCKING SLEEPING AROUND WITH MY DATEMATE BITCH

bassistbackbends: no

frnk: DONT LIE BITCH

not straight: dude why'd i fuck a girl

not straight: im gay

frnk: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BOTTOM

frnk: I CANT BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME 

not straight: but im not straight

bassistbackbends: listen

bassistbackbends: i don't like guys

frnk: EXPERIMENTAL SEX

bassistbackbends: i'm a transvestite from Australia 

not straight: omg i love rocky picture

bassistbackbends: omg same

not straight: it's one of my favorites

bassistbackbends: u are amazing

bassistbackbends: one of my fav ppl right now

not straight: omg i'm blushing

frnk: :(

not straight: frank i'm not fucking her

not straight: this is the literal first full on convo i've had with lynz

frnk: bc you always rush to the secks

not straight: OH MY FUCKING GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS IM GAY AS FUCK DO YOU HAVE TRUST ISSUES OR SOME SHIT

Tyler Josheph: you got trust issues not to mention they say they can smell your intentions

not straight: NOT HELPING TY

Josh Dyler: wait when did frank fight her

not straight: he found out about the rumor when you passed out and found her adress by stalking 

frnk: advanced research 

not straight: stalking her instagram so basically he walked to her house with us all trailing behind and he started fighting her and yelling at her and lana got it on video

Josh Dyler: intense

not straight: frank are you really that pissed @ me

frnk: yes

frnk: i cant believe you'd cheat on me

bassistbackbends: im aromantic

frnk: so you admit you were in it for secks only

bassistbackbends: .-.

not straight: im gay

not straight: frank if you don't trust me then forget it

not straight: im fucking done

not straight: IM GAY

not straight: we're over

_not straight left Intervention._

_bassistbackbends left Intervention._

frnk: ...

Rick Harrison: what did i miss

Tyler Josheph: i feel....

Tyler Josheph: empty

Tyler Josheph: i feel nothing

Josh Dyler: gerard just grabbed his coat and left frank on the couch and left us

Josh Dyler: i saw him

Josh Dyler: he was crying

Josh Dyler: frank is also crying

Tyler Josheph: im crying


	34. this is lynz ok bitch no bitch hoe bitch no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lynz comes into the chat to explain the fight frnk started in the middle of the hallway

Rick Harrison: ok so frnk about your fight with lynz

QOS: i was there + i recorded it, i'm sending it to you all so be prepared children

Rick Harrison: thanks mom

frnk: ugh what about it

Rick Harrison: whyd you fight her

frnk: theres a rumor she fucked Gerard 

not straight: im gay

frnk: ugh

Rick Harrison: she agreed to come into the chat and talk about it so you all can work it out

_Rick Harrison added bassistbackbends into the chat._

_Rick Harrison named the chat sacrifice you to satan bitch_

patty branch: no

_patty branch named the chat 'Intervention'._

bassistbackbends: yo why'd u try to fight me frank

frnk: ARE YOU FUCKING SLEEPING AROUND WITH MY DATEMATE BITCH

bassistbackbends: no

frnk: DONT LIE BITCH

not straight: dude why'd i fuck a girl

not straight: im gay

frnk: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING BOTTOM

frnk: I CANT BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS TO ME 

not straight: but im not straight

bassistbackbends: listen

bassistbackbends: i don't like guys

frnk: EXPERIMENTAL SEX

bassistbackbends: i'm a transvestite from Australia 

not straight: omg i love rocky picture

bassistbackbends: omg same

not straight: it's one of my favorites

bassistbackbends: u are amazing

bassistbackbends: one of my fav ppl right now

not straight: omg i'm blushing

frnk: :(

not straight: frank i'm not fucking her

not straight: this is the literal first full on convo i've had with lynz

frnk: bc you always rush to the secks

not straight: OH MY FUCKING GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS IM GAY AS FUCK DO YOU HAVE TRUST ISSUES OR SOME SHIT

Tyler Josheph: you got trust issues not to mention they say they can smell your intentions

not straight: NOT HELPING TY

Josh Dyler: wait when did frank fight her

not straight: he found out about the rumor when you passed out and found her adress by stalking 

frnk: advanced research 

not straight: stalking her instagram so basically he walked to her house with us all trailing behind and he started fighting her and yelling at her and lana got it on video

Josh Dyler: intense

not straight: frank are you really that pissed @ me

frnk: yes

frnk: i cant believe you'd cheat on me

bassistbackbends: im aromantic

frnk: so you admit you were in it for secks only

bassistbackbends: .-.

not straight: im gay

not straight: frank if you don't trust me then forget it

not straight: im fucking done

not straight: IM GAY

not straight: we're over

_not straight left Intervention._

_bassistbackbends left Intervention._

frnk: ...

Rick Harrison: what did i miss

Tyler Josheph: i feel....

Tyler Josheph: empty

Tyler Josheph: i feel nothing

Josh Dyler: gerard just grabbed his coat and left frank on the couch and left us

Josh Dyler: i saw him

Josh Dyler: he was crying

Josh Dyler: frank is also crying

Tyler Josheph: im crying


	35. why is everyone getting high

QOS: wait so is frerard rlly gone

frnk: shut up

Rick Harrison: omg no

Rick Harrison: im sad now

_Rick Harrison changed their name to Dick Harrison._

Dick Harrison: better

QOS: brendon nows not the time for this

Dick Harrison: go fuck yourself

frnk: can we change the subject

Dick Harrison: ok

frnk: brendon i stg why is everyone leaving the room

frnk: ugh

frnk: i can hear you all talk about it

frnk: _~_

frnk: .-.

frnk: oh crunchnuggets

Mikey wat: wtf

Dick Harrison: "oh crunchnuggets"

Tyler Josheph: i kinda wanna die

frnk: why

Tyler Josheph: frerard

frnk: no

Josh Dyler: yes

cheeze wiz: im sad

frnk: i stg if you say frerard

cheeze wiz: TYLER WHY DONT U HAVE CHEEZE WIZ IN HERE

cheeze wiz: HE ONLY HAS CHIPS

Tyler Josheph: no but i got cheeze wiz

patty branch: guys pete set my fedora on fire

pete went homo: LIGHT EM UP UP UP LIGHT EM UP UP UP LIGHT EM UP UP UP IM ON FIIIIIRE OHHHHHHHHH OHHHH OHHHH

patty branch: he's saying he doesn't want me to love anything but him.

cheeze wiz: that sounds a lot like adam levine

Dick Harrison: adam lavine*

Dallon Weak: madame lavinerssuck

Dallon Weak: lolololol

Dick Harrison: kys

Dallon Weak: :(

Dick Harrison: im doing it

_Dick Harrison added imabottom to Intervention._

Dick Harrison: intense name bro

imabottom: ugh

frnk: whos that

cheeze wiz: ur ex lover

Dick Harrison: IF YOU WANNA BE MY LOVER

imabottom: it's gerard wtf obviously

Dick Harrison: onionously

frnk: oh

frnk: hows lynz

imabottom: how should i know

imabottom: i dont even talk to her

frnk: rlly

imabottom: not even a bit

imabottom: ily

imabottom changed their name to 'I actually really love you frank but you can't trust me so idk'.

I actually really love you frank but you can't trust me so idk: ily frank

frnk: oh

frnk: o h

frnk: this is dramatic

frnk: you just slammed open the door of tylers house and broke it

I actually really love you frank but you can't trust me so idk: srry tyler

Tyler Josheph: kys

Tyler Josheph: NVM YOU'RE OK GERARD

I actually really love you frank but you can't trust me so idk: anyway

I actually really love you frank but you can't trust me so idk: ily frank

frnk: ilyt geraaaar

Mikey wat: lol @ geraaaar

Mikey wat: OH GOD THEYRE FUCKING ON YOUR LIVING ROOM FLOOR TYLER

Mikey wat: MY ACE EYES CANT TAKE THIS

Mikey wat: THATS MY FUCKING BROTHER I DONT WANNA LIVE ANYMORE

Dick Harrison: awe guys thats adorable

patty branch: fredorable

pete went homo: fedorkable

frnk: i need to tell gerard why i was jealous

patty branch: you can right now you're right on top of him

frnk: oh ya i was high

frnk: and i'm high rn

frnk: lol

frnk: thats why i fought lynz

Dick Harrison: that doesnt make sense

Dick Harrison: dont blame it on being high

frnk: ur a hypocrite

frnk: hippocrite

Dallon Weak: lol we're in flordia

Dick Harrison: shrooms

Dick Harrison: shroom shroom i like my shrooms

Mikey wat: i left the room bc thats my brother and p0rn

frnk: nobody asked

Dick Harrison: but everyones watching

frnk: thats fucking creepy bro

QOS: gerard bottoms

QOS: every inch of you is perfect from the [gerard] to the [frank]

frnk: LOL

I actually really love you frank but you can't trust me so idk: suck my dick frank

_I actually really love you frank but you can't trust me so idk changed their name to themilkfic._

themilkfic: milk

frnk: oh oh oh oh oh

themilkfic: oh oh AH AH OH OH OH AH

ray of sunshine: against the sun we're the enemy

ray of sunshine: you don't believe in god

Dick Harrison: belieber in god

Dick Harrison: thats right frerard

Dick Harrison: spill your romes into the chat

cheeze wiz: romes

Dick Harrison: moans*

Dick Harrison: thats hot

frnk: oh oh oh

ray of sunshine: tf

bobthebitch: im uncomfortable

ray of sunshine: same

frnk: ok we stopped

themilkfic: awe that was short

frnk: everyone was watching

cheeze wiz: you guys were texting and fucking

Dick Harrison: we gotta try that sometime ryan

QOS: this is the single most cringiest chat i've ever been in.

Mikey wat: ikr

themilkfic: go fuck a toaster and turn it on

themilkfic: bitch


	36. ray is the one to book shows without managers, but the one to book shows for terrible radio stations

QOS: when is your next show, mcr

themilkfic: uhh

frnk: you know, we haven't really been talking about that

ray of sunshine: oh yes i have

ray of sunshine: on wednesday, we're having our second show ever at that one radio station

bobthebitch: really, a radio station already?!

frnk: you are fucking awesome ray

themilkfic: thank you thank you 

ray of sunshine: you're very welcome!

-

themilkfic: ray

ray of sunshine: yes

themilkfic: tell me which radio station it is

ray of sunshine: bhs radio station!

themilkfic: ...

themilkfic: thats our schools radio station

themilkfic: YOU DIDNT TELL US IT WAS OUR SCHOOLS RADIO STATION

ray of sunshine: it'll get us publicity though

themilkfic: ugh

themilkfic: ofc it is

ray of sunshine: i'm sorry 

ray of sunshine: i was just trying to be nice

Dick Harrison: it's fine buddy

Dick Harrison: i can play with you guys

cheeze wiz: you should! brens got some vocals

frnk: no

Dick Harrison: :( may i ask why

frnk: ur too much of a sparkly bisexual for this post-hardcore bullets shit

Dick Harrison: ur biphobic

frnk: i'm bisexual too

Dick Harrison: so

frnk: ur too sparkly for this post-hardcore shit

Dick Harrison: srry

frnk: come up with something more rockish then you can be in the band

Dick Harrison: IS IT STILL ME THAT MAKES YOU SWEAT

Dick Harrison: AM I WHO YOU THINK ABOUT IN BED

Dick Harrison: is that rock n roll

frnk: no thats sexual

Dick Harrison: it was written by ryan when he was a virgin

frnk: wow dirty mind

cheeze wiz: i thought it was a good song

Dick Harrison: yes bc Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off is a song for the whole family

themilkfic: only in kentucky

bobthebitch: wtf

bobthebitch: that gave me an image i dont want

QOS: wow

pete went homo: is joe in this group

patty branch: I don't think so, but I know he'd get along with Ray because of the afro!

pete went homo: he doesn't have an afro anymore

ray of sunshine: tell him to grow it back

pete went homo: patrick, he still has an afro

pete went homo: it's andy who doesnt have the afro

Tyler Josheph: is everyone enjoying the sleepover?

Josh Dyler: guys its been 5 minutes pls answer my fren

pete went homo: oh ya sure uh it's gr8 m8

patty branch: totally! I'm loving the sushi!

Josh Dyler: omg you gave him sushi but nobody else

ray of sunshine: my cornflakes are telling me tyler is being an asshole!

Tyler Josheph: no i didnt!

ray of sunshine: my cornflakes are now telling me Tyler is lying AND being an asshole!

Tyler Josheph: josh gave him the sushi

Josh Dyler: no i didnt, it was gerard!

Mikey wat: GEE-RARD HOW COULD YOU

themilkfic: i wouldnt! it was frank who gave him the sushi bc he didn't want any bECAUSE HES A VEGETARIAN 

frnk: it was pete who gave him the sushi 

pete went homo: it was dallon, not me

Dallon Weak: I DID NOT IT WAS ELIZABETH BC THEYRE SUCH GOOD FRIENDS

QOS: no it wasnt

QOS: i was talking to him and he pulled it out of his bag

QOS: he brought the sushi

QOS: for himself

frnk: oh

pete went homo: lol ik that i just wanted to play the blame game

patty branch: oops

patty branch: want any?

frnk: no i'm taken

patty branch: i mean sushi

frnk: no i'm a veggie

Mikey wat: veggietarian lol


	37. gerard wears pajamas bc he's a fucking pagan

Dallon Weak: i am genuinely concerned as to why gerard was wearing pajama pants at his last show?

Dick Harrison: bc hes a pagan

themilkfic: i'm not pagan i'm catholic

frnk: i'm not catholic

themilkfic: bitch did i ask you

frnk: with that language i wouldn't expect you to be Catholic! go pray and watch out for the gay agenda!

themilkfic: tf frank ur an atheist

frnk: sshh

frnk: i'm a bisexual atheist

themilkfic: ????¿¿¿¿

frnk: uh ok

themilkfic: ily

frnk: ilyt

Dallon Weak: #gerardwaywearspajamapantstohisshowsbchesapagan lets keep this trend going

frnk: #gerardwaywearspajamapantstohisshowsbchesapagan

Tyler Josheph: #gerardwaywearspajamapantstohisshowsbchesapagan

Josh Dyler: #gerardwaywearspajamapantstohisshowsbchesapagan

pete went homo: #gerardwaywearspajamapantstohisshowsbchesapagan

cheeze wiz: #gerardwaywearspajamapantstohisshowsbchesapagan

Dick Harrison: #gerardwaywearspajamapantstohisshowsbchesapagan

ray of sunshine: #gerardwaywearspajamapantstohisshowsbchesapagan

bobthebitch: #gerardwaywearspajamapantstohisshowsbchesapagan

Mikey wat: #gerardwaywearspajamapantstohisshowsbchesapagan

themilkfic: #gerardwaywearspajamapantstohisshowsbchesapagan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #gerardwaywearspajamapantstohisshowsbchesapagan lets keep it going


	38. pattycakes isn't a senior and his friend is so he's getting pissed

QOS: oh well looney fucking toones

themilkfic: what

QOS: I'm graduating 

QOS: OH FUCK

QOS: WHAT AM I GOINGTODOWITHLIFEOHGODAMIGONNADIEANDTHENDROWNORJSKCKEKDKDKDKFKCOLLEGEWHATTHEFUCKISTHAT

themilkfic: calm child

QOS: I'm graduating this year

QOS: and I don't know what the fuck i should do

patty branch: first off, chill

patty branch: second off

patty branch: WHY DID A FUCKING SENIOR BECOME MY FRIEND YOU LEAVING ME WILL BE THE HARDEST THING I HAVE TO DO 

patty branch: this is why you shouldn't be friends with seniors

QOS: i'm sorry

patty branch: ya know what

patty branch: just nevermind

pete went homo: awe trick

patty branch: :'(

QOS: i'm sorry ;-;

frnk: i'm sorry that we arent seniors liz

QOS: i wish you were

QOS: bc then i'd hang out with you irl

frnk: oh

QOS: meep

QOS: ok

QOS: bye


	39. mark.... hoppus

themilkfic: you know

themilkfic: when liz leaves high school for good

themilkfic: we should play cancer in the background 

themilkfic: THE HARDEST PART OF THIIIS IS LEAVING YOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU THE HARDEST PART OF THIIIIS IS LEAVING YOOOOUUUUUU

patty branch: .-.

QOS: ;.;

ray of sunshine: you would've expected bob or frank to say that but no. gerard said it.

ray of sunshine: fuck you gerard

ray of sunshine: ruin everybodys day

themilkfic: well if i'm ruining their day then i should leave the sleepover

frnk: NO

_[sent at 11:55 PM]_

Tyler Josheph: NO

_[sent at 11:55 PM]_

Tyler Josheph: uh

Josh Dyler: well then

frnk: ok uh what and why tyler

Tyler Josheph: i got doritos and cheetos

ray of sunshine: DOoOoOorItOs

Tyler Josheph: ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhh ohhh

Josh Dyler: that ohhhh has a nice beaT

Josh Dyler: it has a good song rhythm 

Dick Harrison: lets add mark into this and see what he thinks about that beat

Josh Dyler: oH gOd

_Dick Harrison added hipaf22x4124x into the chat._

hipaf22x4124x: yo yo yo! waddup peeps, swaggy dad into the house

themilkfic: uh

themilkfic: isn't this your friends uncle, brendon?

Dick Harrison: yep! 

hipaf22x4124x: but i'm not like a regular uncle. i'm a COOL uncle!!!1!!1!1

Tyler Josheph: why did you put ones

Tyler Josheph: are you trying to become more of a meme

hipaf22x4124x: meme? i thought it was just something that the COOOOOL kids did nowadays. get it, i'm a COOOL uncle

themilkfic: i like mark. he's funny. he's staying in the group chat

hipaf22x4124x: YAY thx buddy boy!1!1

hipaf22x4124x: whats this sleepover thing

Tyler Josheph: i don't think that my parents would appreciate a 44 year old man staying the night at my house

hipaf22x4124x: that does sound perverted

Tyler Josheph: good thing you realize that

hipaf22x4124x: XDXDXDXD watz ur allz myspace?11?1!?1? XD CX XP XDXD

Tyler Josheph: nobody goes on myspace anymore

hipaf22x4124x: LOL


	40. hipaf22x4124xhipaf22x4124xhipaf22x4124xhipaf22x4124x

hipaf22x4124x: I'm hungry! lets go catch some pokemon

QOS: no thanks

patty branch: i agree with liz

themilkfic: i agree w/ both

Dick Harrison: sorry but ryan and i are going to catch pokemon w/ mark

cheeze wiz: i don't wanna go outside though

Dick Harrison: there is a pokegym by mcdonalds

cheeze wiz: LETS GO


	41. jemapeel the banana

cheeze wiz: form the banana

cheeze wiz: peel the avocado 

cheeze wiz: sorry i don't find banananas apeeling

cheeze wiz: i can speak french. je mapeel the banana

cheeze wiz: b a n a n a s

cheeze wiz: this shit is bananas

cheeze wiz: ooooh

cheeze wiz: i cant feel my cheeze wiz when i'm with you

cheeze wiz: coz i'm cheeze wiz

cheeze wiz: oh im cheeze wiz


	42. Chapter 42

QOS: remember that time when?

patty branch: oh ya, definitely 

QOS: and then?

Dick Harrison: ofc

QOS: and after that?

themilkfic: i can only do one thing right

themilkfic: and thats my bf

themilkfic: so to answer your question, yes

QOS: finally?

hipaf22x4124x: totez

QOS: but then?

hipaf22x4124x: fuck yes

Dick Harrison: I FOUND A NEW POKEMON

Dick Harrison: ITS A ITS A

Dick Harrison: shit

hipaf22x4124x: what

Dick Harrison: its a fucking pidgey

hipaf22x4124x: fuck that shit

Dick Harrison: im gonna name it

Dick Harrison: not again number 2327626169

frnk: bc that makes sense

Dick Harrison: send n00dz

hipaf22x4124x: n00dz

_cheeze wiz sent a picture to Intervention._

QOS: keep it to yourself

QOS: btw im sending that to marina and telling her its mine

QOS: then im sending it to a fuckboy and saying look its you

QOS: then im gonna bee able to fly and tell ppl to suck my dick

QOS: then it'll be accurate

QOS: bitch

Dick Harrison: u deserve an oscar

cheeze wiz: u desert an oscar the fish

Dick Harrison: leonardo dicaprio

Dick Harrison: leonardo davinci

patty branch: i didn't think you were smart enough to know who those ppl were

Dick Harrison: i dont

Dick Harrison: ryan told me to say it

patty branch: .-. knew it

Dick Harrison: leonardo the fish bitch

Dick Harrison: leonardo the turtle


	43. ooooooooohhh

QOS: oooh

patty branch: I'm listening to your demos Liz, and they are 10/10

patty branch: you have a gothy, crisp voice, very clear

patty branch: and

pete went homo: is he gonna say it

Dick Harrison: yep

pete went homo: it's your fault for telling the story

QOS: i'm scared now

patty branch: you have a soul voice

patty branch: like me, i have a soul voice

QOS: how

pete went homo: they're setting herself up for trouble

QOS: ?

patty branch: watch

patty branch: YEEEAUUUUUUAAAAAHH

QOS: thats dope

patty branch: has brendon told you the story

cheeze wiz: brandon

Dick Harrison: *clears throat*

Dick Harrison: 

it was the summer of 2001, and Joe meets Patrick and he's like "yo, I know about music." then Patrick's like "yo I know more about music!" "that's impossible. so you wanna start a band?" and Patrick's like, "yeah that's cool." and then, he's like "yo this is a book store not a music store." and then they met at Patrick's house. so Patrick's wearing shorts, socks, and a hat. Patrick is playing drums for some fuckin' reason and then Pete's there for some reason. and they start playing music together and they're like "oh, let's play some covers from some other bands." it was like Green Day, and fuckin' Misfits, and fuckin' Ramones. Pete said to Joe, "yo, that's dope, but we need a fuckin' drummer." because Patrick's playing drums and he's a singer. Patrick's like "yo, I got a soul voice," and they're like "wait how do you have a soul voice?" and he's like "yo, watch this: YEEEEEEeeeeeeEEEEEEeeeeeeeeEEEeeeeeeAAAAAAAAaaaaAAaahhh!" and they're like, "oh my god, that sounds like soul!" so they put it in a song, and it was like, "WHERE IS YOUR BOY TONIIIIIIIiiiiiIIIIIIIIIiiiIIIIIIIGHT?!" and they're like "yo that's fuckin perfect, this is Fall Out Boy." and they made records like Evening Out With Your Ex-Girlfriend. Evening Out With Your Ex-Girlfriend, everybody loves it. "it's called Evening Out With Your Girlfriend." with your ex-girlfriend. it's called evening out with your Ex-girlfriend. it's called eating out your girlfriend, and it's real and it doesn't matter. and Pete talked to Patrick and Joe and he's like "you what the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck. yo, this is gonna be fuckin' doooooooooope!" so they made a record and it was called Take this to Your Grave. they made it without a drummer, and they had like 3—4 drummers come in. The four drummers they had come in were like Josh Freese, Neil Pert, the dude from Toto, the fourth one was like the guy from Papa Roach or something, and they're like "you, we need Andy Hurley. Andy Hurley. Take This to Your Grave. Fuckin' record it." and he did, and he killed it, and he was like "bigidalililililillillilila, PSHHH!" killin' the skin, tapping the skins, tapping the rim, playin' the shit, killing these bitches, rapping it out. you're getting a fucking tattoo right now?! what the fuck is going on?! We should get signed to Fueled By Ramen, 'cause thee guys know what the fuck is going on. and they were like "yo, if you can make our scene any bigger than it is, which is not fuckin' hard, we will sign you guys." and Pete was like "yo, we got this record that's fuckin' dooooooope, dude, it's called Take This to Your Grave, it's called From Under the Cork Tree it's gonna be fucking huge." and then Patrick's like "I gotta keep it real, I gotta keep it artistic, these are three songs that are gonna make the album and it's called-BURP-Thnks Fr th Mmrs, 20 Dollar Nose Bleed, and Sugar, Were Goin' Down. and they made this record that was fuckin' dope, and it fucking hit on the charts like one two three, three two one, three four five six seven eight nine ten. ten to one. From Under the Cork Tree sold like four million records. ten million records. fifteen million records. and Brendon Urie had nothing to do with the entire record. and Patrick was like "that's gooooOOOOoooooOOOOOOOOd." Pete was like, "yo, fuck you I can do whatever I want." and Joe was like, "yeah it's cool man whatever I don't give a shit." and then Andy was like "eh, cool." and Pete was like "Make up is fuckin' great for a guy. because it makes a guy look beautiful, which a lot of times, a guy is not beautiful. and I wanna change that. I wanna make sure everyone thinks that guys are beautiful." I'm good so far yeah. yeah I do. SHUT THE FUCK. oh fuck, alright alright. Pete was like "oh my god, I'm so embarrassed about this dick pic." and then I saw the dick pic and was like "ah it's not bad." it's not a bad dick. let's be real. we made Rolling Stones one issue before Fall Out Boy. and Fall Out Boy made the issue right after us and they were so pissed they were like "yo, fuck you guys!" they're like "yo! Panic! has the fuckin' cover for Rolling Stones, yo, fuck these dudes, we're gonna fucking go miles above. we're gonna hit every fuckin' continent there is known to man." but they didn't because they missed a second of time. apparently they were like "oh shit, we got every continent." and they didn't actually hit it. dude, and Pete was like, "WHAT THE FUCK?! 'oh you didn't fuckin' make the continent' it's like FUCK YOU!" so From Under the Cork Tree happens, we fuckin' have three-four years of awesomeness. like, people are coming in themselves 'cause it's so big. Alright so Fall Out Boy was like-- so Patrick's like "yo, we are going to name these records from under the Cork tree and from Innity-- from infinity on high." Pete was like "yo folie à deux means the theatric of two." "The madness of two." oh sorry I'm sorry. follow boy was like "yo we got to take a break." Meaning Pete was like "yo we got to take a break bro." and Patrick's like "I need time for my music. UHUhUhUHuhUUUh." and joes like "yo I need time to find the fucking art dude I got to find some fucking me-- metal" and andys like "i'm just gonna play with some fucking metal bands." and they're like "all right this breaks been like three years long two years long three years long 3 1/2? we gotta fucking come back man we gotta come back strong." you took my beer away what the fuck? "no you poured it all over yourself." "yeah you poured it on yourself man here." "we got to make this shit legit it's gonna be fucking dope it's going to go fucking sky high. we're going to make a fucking record that sails the skies. we're going to call this record save rock 'n' roll." so they made alone together light 'em up alone together Phoenix. and everybody's like "what the fuck? you're working with this guy who fuckin' recorded Avril Lavigne and P!nk." is this pu-- what the fuck is this on my shirt, did I puke on myself? oh god. Pete was like "yo were gonna end up on a tour with Panic! At The Disco and twenty pilots. and that's all and that's all that matters. and that's just how the fuckin' story goes."


	44. satan saran wrap

patty branch: so liz has a song called without you and it's lyrics would be great remixed

QOS: I don't want another lana vs celvic remix

QOS: that was shitty

patty branch: it goes:

Hello, hello? Ca-can you hear me?  
I can be your China doll if you want to see me fall

Boy, you're so dope  
Your love is deadly  
Tell me life is beautiful  
They all think I have it all  
I'm nothing without you  
All my dreams and all the lights mean  
Nothing without you

remix it pls

Dick Harrison: lets play a game of remix the lyrix

Dick Harrison: ok i'll do her song

Dick Harrison: 

Heeellooo, hey XDXD?!

?Caca u h33r moi¿  
I tincan bb ur country d0ll f u wont 3 s33 m3 foll satan saran wrap

dat boi ur so DOPE ur l0v3 i$ d3@dly  
T3ll m3 death i$ bootyful  
Ze all tank i hav3 shit ool  
Mi notin withow u!!!1!1  
Oll me dr33mz & oll th3 ight m8 m33n  
notin with u bitch

QOS: "satan saran wrap"

themilkfic: my turn

It's not love if it's just fucking

Dick Harrison: deep

Dick Harrison: anal doesnt know how to play though

Dick Harrison: whoever goes first writes down their lyrics, then somebody else turns the lyrics into whatever the fuck they want, but they have to match or be close to the original lyrics. you have to say the name of the song. whoever replies right after you goes next

QOS: ok

themilkfic: this is No Shows by me, Gerard Way. buy it on iTunes or "listen to it on souncloud it's fire!!!!" -ray toro

It's not love if it's just fucking

themilkfic: now liz, you go and change the lyrics since you were before me

QOS: 

Itz not luv :'(( if iTZ ju$$t ... *wisperz sceney* fooking mothercookerz!1

frnk: this is called She's The Prettiest Girl At The Party And She Can Prove It With A Solid Right Hook (its about gee love you)

themilkfic: ilyt

frnk:

I've tied my stomach in knots and I'm ready to know  
I'll put it on the line if you'd just give it a go  
Cause I want to be the only one to hold you so close and so tight  
And if it's cool with you I'd really love to spend the night

Dallon Weak:

I have worked my ass of and tyler joseph your acid pit of hell stomach in notz & I'm ready to goooo get me out   
I'll poot lovato it off th3 lin3 only if you'd just let it go let it go  
Cuz bitch I waunt 3 bb th3 ONLy 2 3 holes yoooou (soulja boyyy) so close and so a$$h0l3 tite   
And if it's "cool" josh dun w/ u bb I'd rlly luv 2 spind th3 nite -every fuckboooiii

frnk: i think we have a winner


	45. catsup, ketchup, get the bleach. why did my dik-dik leave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to make mark a really over exaggerated character  
> i take stuff similar to what he says on twitter and I exaggerate it x666  
> i think i write mark really well

hipaf22x4124x: shes the tear in my heart

harambe

QOS: do you have some kind of obsession with harambe

hipaf22x4124x: not just harambe

hipaf22x4124x: but memes

hipaf22x4124x: bc IM cool

QOS: stop

patty branch: trick or treat bitch

frnk: it's not halloween you halloweenie

patty branch: I like weenie because I like dick

Tyler Josheph: that escalated quickly

Tyler Josheph: yo mark

hipaf22x4124x: yee

Tyler Josheph: wheres ry and beebo

hipaf22x4124x: in a dumpser

Tyler Josheph: ? dumpster diving?

hipaf22x4124x: no the dumpster is a pokemon gym

Josh Dyler: wow

themilkfic: remind me not to go near those hoes when they come back

frnk: sassy

Josh Dyler: kinda wanna dye

Tyler Josheph: WHAT

Josh Dyler: i kinda wanna dye. as in dye my hair

Josh Dyler: lets do it right here right now, we have bleach for my hair

frnk: no we dont

Tyler Josheph: hes running to the bathroom

themilkfic: he took out the liquid bleach that you drink out of the sink cabinet

Dallon Weak: he's opening the lid

ray of sunshine: he's holding the handle

bobthebitch: would you just fucking drink it already josh

Josh Dyler: no i'm dying

Josh Dyler: my hair (Failed to send!)

Tyler Josheph: NO FREN

Josh Dyler: ugh

Tyler Josheph: oh

frnk: he just shoved the phone into tylers face to show that his last message didn't send

themilkfic: wait why are we commentating on this

frnk: to paint a picture for mark who isn't allowed to be here, ryan, and brendon

Dick Harrison: this might just be more interesting than pokemon go

cheeze wiz: :O

Dick Harrison: MIGHT

Tyler Josheph: he's pouring it all over his head

QOS: how does it feel

Josh Dyler: get the catsup

cheeze wiz: catsup

Josh Dyler: that is how you spell it

cheeze wiz: patrick?

patty branch: that is indeed the correct spelling for catsup.

QOS: ketchup is a brand.

cheeze wiz: i've been lied to my whole life lol

Josh Dyler: just get it

frnk: here it is

Tyler Josheph: he's pouring it all over his hair

Tyler Josheph: i dont think this is how you dye hair

Tyler Josheph: it's how you die hair not dye

Josh Dyler: shush i know what i'm doing

frnk: but ur not having the secks

Josh Dyler: i swear i'm gonna die


	46. whos laughing now bitch

hipaf22x4124x: whats that amazing song by jarkob satanious

Dick Harrison: u mean jacob artorisoou

hipaf22x4124x: i mean harambe

hipaf22x4124x: i heard that life gets hard when your older

hipaf22x4124x: and the fun stuffs just for kids

hipaf22x4124x: but what i realize as i grow up

hipaf22x4124x: is that it's just a hit or miss

hipaf22x4124x: so lets not worry bout toma ma, na na na na na

ray of sunshine: (na na na na na na na na na na na na)

themilkfic: drugs give me drugs give me drugs

patty branch: sugar we're goin down

hipaf22x4124x: pour some sugar on me

_hipaf22x4124x_ _changed their name to dicksoutforharambe._

cheeze wiz: nice name grampa

dicksoutforharambe: shes mah cherry pie

Dick Harrison: bitch i hate u i luv u i h8 u i liv u i lik u bich

themilkfic: grandma

patty branch: this whole chat is a trainwreck

themilkfic: ryan was kneeling in the bathtub you bitch

themilkfic: whos laughing now bitch

pete went homo: not me

frnk: gee wrote the milk fic

cheeze wiz: is this true gee

themilkfic: 99% true

themilkfic: the other 1% is rich assholes

dicksoutforharambe: omg i got that 

dicksoutforharambe: thats funny ha!


	47. when your ass dont work like it used to beefore buzz buzz bitches

Dick Harrison: when your ass dont work like it used to beefore

cheeze wiz: buzz buzz bitches

dicksoutforharambe: you guys weren't alive when the bee movie came out, i was and I remember

themilkfic: we were

cheeze wiz: we were like 8

QOS: i was ten

QOS: what an iconic movie

patty branch: when your wings don't work like they used to beefore, and it's all beecause of the rain

frnk: relatable 

Mikey wat: that was the first time i've ever heard u say relatable frank, and i don't wanna hear u say it ever again

themilkfic: rude

pete went homo: R00D

Tyler Josheph: when your the only multi-instrumentalist in the chat

patty branch: what did you just say

QOS: say that again to my face

frnk: bitch fite me

Dick Harrison: cough cough

Tyler Josheph: oh shit


	48. hoe hoe hoe merry slutmas

Dick Harrison: say hi to santa, he's your new daddy

cheeze wiz: oH dAdDY

dicksoutforharambe: hoe hoe hoe merry slutmas

cheeze wiz: merry? I didn't think of her

Dick Harrison: what

cheeze wiz: what


	49. we've dyed leh hair

Josh Dyler: how is my newly dyed hair

themilkfic: it looks like you put ketchup in your hair

Josh Dyler: thats what i did

themilkfic: .-.

Josh Dyler: y u no lik it


	50. billuminati

Dick Harrison: bill cosby is illuminati

cheeze wiz: explain

Dick Harrison: bill cosby is two names, aka a first and a last name. bill has four letters and cosby has five letters. together they are nine letters. being old, he probably doesn't know who harambe is. who loves harambe? mark hoppus. hoppus sounds like hippos. hippos have six letters. six three times is 666. 666 is the devils number. 666 has three letters and is the devils number. that means bill cosby is the devil. which also means he was three years old at some point. some point is 1940. 1940 was a long time ago. more than three years ago. what also has three in it? a triangle. billuminati confirmed.


	51. stfu you rusty porkchop

QOS: guys who's doing the talent show this year??¿¿

Dick Harrison: i will. gerard, frank, ryan, and i are gonna do the mean girls jingle bell rock dance

QOS: nice

themilkfic: wait what

themilkfic: I DID NOT CONSENT NO I DID NOT CONSENT

Dick Harrison: stfu you rusty porkchop

frnk: why us

cheeze wiz: bc we need gerards sassiness and sexualness and we needed another hot person (you)

frnk: im hot?

Dick Harrison: WHAT THE FUCK RYAN

themilkfic: ahem

frnk: love you

Dick Harrison: so anal led yer

QOS: what

Dick Harrison: what are you doing for the talent show

QOS: i'm doing an original song. either a song called flordia kilos or west coast

patty branch: isn't flordia kilos about cocaine

QOS: aren't all my songs about cocaine

patty branch: where is the lie

patty branch: white lines pretty baby tattoos

QOS: i swear if you start spamming us again

patty branch: sorry 

QOS: i know marina is doing a song called bubblegum bitch or something

patty branch: i'm giving a speech about why we should wear fedoras

QOS: of course you are

themilkfic: hey, mcr should play a song for everyone

ray of sunshine: but no drinking before the show

themilkfic: .-.

Tyler Josheph: i should do taco bell saga

Josh Dyler: your brother and dad have to be there with you then

Tyler Josheph: ok

Josh Dyler: i'll do a flamingo impression bc my hair was pink before i dyed it red with ketchup

Dick Harrison: tf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the talent show should i actually write about what goes on with it like an actual story or would that be copying another group chat fanfic i'm reading right now


	52. tyler josheph appreciation chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm really upset with the clique so in honor of #respectTylerJoseph i'm doing a tyler appreciation chapter

Tyler Josheph: only you can beeeee

Tyler Josheph: buzz buzz

cheeze wiz: cheeze wiz

-

Tyler Josheph: who sends their love?

Tyler Josheph: N

Tyler Josheph: O

Tyler Josheph: R

Tyler Josheph: T

Tyler Josheph: H

Tyler Josheph: E

Tyler Josheph: R

Tyler Josheph: N

Tyler Josheph: D

Tyler Josheph: O

Tyler Josheph: W

Tyler Josheph: N

Tyler Josheph: P

Tyler Josheph: O

Tyler Josheph: U

cheeze wiz: cheeze wiz

Tyler Josheph: R

Tyler: you've got to be kitten meow

cheeze wiz: lol

patty branch: je ne pas mon nom

Tyler Josheph: that was really poor français grammar

patty branch: as if you know french

Tyler Josheph: oui

patty branch: .-.

-

Tyler Josheph: guess who has guns

cheeze wiz: :)

Tyler Josheph: cheeze wiz

cheeze wiz: :(

-

Tyler Josheph: IM FAIRLY LOCAL

Josh Dyler: same

Tyler Josheph: .__.


	53. i fucked your mom last night [it felt good]

QOS: nachos

frnk: ew meat eaters

QOS: you're a meat eater

frnk: no I'm vegetarian 

QOS: I didn't mean meat eater as in vegetarian and carnivores 

QOS: ;)

frnk: ?

themilkfic: they're talking about sucking dick

frnk: oh ya i do that 

cheeze wiz: i'm fucking brendon right now

Tyler Josheph: no you're not

cheeze wiz: how would you know

Dick Harrison: we're right in front of them

cheeze wiz: no we're at a pokestop

dicksoutforharambe: i dropped you guys off

cheeze wiz: no you didn't 

dicksoutforharambe: shit

ray of sunshine: hey they're acting like you guys 

themilkfic: love you ray you adorable ball of sunshine

ray of sunshine: sinshine*

Dick Harrison: omg no

Dick Harrison: omg yes

cheeze wiz: did you just reply to yourself

Dick Harrison: i fucked your mom last night [it felt good]

-

Dick Harrison: guys practice for the talent show with me

cheeze wiz: ok

Dick Harrison: come on frerard

frnk: no

Dick Harrison: pls

frnk: we're doing something else

Dick Harrison: kys

Dallon Weak: i'll do it with you

patty branch: I will too

Dick Harrison: sign ups are after school 

QOS: i signed up on friday lol

Dick Harrison: im going to sign up now

Dick Harrison: when is it

QOS: tuesday

Dick Harrison: wtf why dont they give us more time

QOS: they've been talking about it over the announcements since september

Dick Harrison: you listen to the announcements

QOS: no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna write about happened at the talent show in a few chapters ok


	54. you don't know me you bitches

Dick Harrison: that moment when your period starts -.-

cheeze wiz: brendon

cheeze wiz: you have a penis

Dick Harrison: how would u kno

cheeze wiz: i've seen it

Dick Harrison: perv alert

cheeze wiz: i've slept with u

Dick Harrison: no

themilkfic: the only ones who get periods here is liz and tyler

Dick Harrison: why

themilkfic: bc the rest of us have dicks

Dick Harrison: how come my dick was bleeding then

themilkfic: have you seen a doctor about that

Dick Harrison: you don't know me you bitches

patty branch: is it an infection 

patty branch: you should really see a doctor about that

pete went homo: do you have kidney stones

Dick Harrison: no

frnk: see a doctor

Dallon Weak: stop. get some help.

Dick Harrison: somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed

cheeze wiz: not again pls

QOS: stop urine

Tyler Josheph: i feel like brendon needs to see a doctor

Dick Harrison: I don't 

ray of sunshine: you do

Dick Harrison: no i dont

bobthebitch: yes you do

Dick Harrison: no

Josh Dyler: yes

Dick Harrison: stfu 


	55. i didnt sign up for dis

Dick Harrison: yo anal 

QOS: what the fuck do you want

Dick Harrison: w3"r3 @ skool rite

QOS: god

Dick Harrison: where do i sign up

dicksoutforharambe: idk

QOS: the drama teacher will give you a sign up sheet

Dick Harrison: ok thx

Dick Harrison: wtf is this form

Dick Harrison: 

Name(s): beebo, emo hair #1, dal00n, pt stomp

Age(s): 69, 420, 666

Grade(s): 11 (69)

Act: jingle bell rock bitch santas little helpers daddy

sdkslalxlcle

patty branch: I couldn't take his outdated memes, so i tackled him in the hallway and wrote down the info for us four

patty branch: i didnt sign up for dis

QOS: ok

_QOS changed their name to ultraviolet._

ultraviolet: ok

patty branch: gerard did you sign up

themilkfic: yee

dicksoutforharambe: harambe

themilkfic: pls dont use that joke anymore mark

dicksoutforharambe: haramBEE MOVIE

themilkfic: no

frnk: i wanna die

_frnk changed their name to ierno_

ierno: i rlly wanna die

themilkfic: ierwithout raaaaiiiin ohh ohhh 

Dick Harrison: omg not that song no

themilkfic: no


	56. god cant i take a test bitch

Dick Harrison: oh oh oh

themilkfic: god cant i take a test bitch

Dick Harrison: no

Dick Harrison: i cant wait for the talent show tonight

Dick Harrison: REHEARSAL 

themilkfic: rehearsal is after school?¿

Dick Harrison: uGh

Dick Harrison: you fucking Gee spot

themilkfic: gross

-

Dick Harrison: my phone was taken away but i got it back after school

Dick Harrison: TIME FOR REHEARSAL 

Dick Harrison: lets do dis

ultraviolet: MAH BABY MARINA IS HERE

Dick Harrison: awe look at the little lesbians making out

themilkfic: isnt eli pan

ultraviolet: MARINAMARINAMARINAMARINA

themilkfic: ok

ierno: awe they look cute together

ray of sunshine: i ship it

Dick Harrison: ray of cumshine

ray of sunshine: I swear to god I'm going to fucking kill you brendon urie

Dick Harrison: sick

Josh Dyler: that's cool

ierno: Rad RT:

Tyler Josheph: frens lets do this

ierno: are you even performing 

Tyler Josheph: uhh

Tyler Josheph: man i really like taco bell

Tyler Josheph:  ok bye i'm being supportive frens

 


	57. dans diss track

Dick Harrison: this guy is doing a diss track on himself

themilkfic: isnt that dan

Dick Harrison: awe his bf is singing reasons why dans a fail with him

themilkfic: they should do a pun and say reasons why dans a phail

Dick Harrison: fucking genius man

Dick Harrison: woah is he rapping fast

themilkfic: he just roasted himself wtf is happening


	58. actual talent show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probably one of the rare things that will happen in this and that's have this written like an actual fanfic and not group chat. it will happen rarely when i want to describe something in like, a huge detail soooo k bye

ultraviolet: ready guys

ierno: nope

ultraviolet: lets do it then?

-

The school had pushed all of the grades into it's tiny auditorium for the talent show it held every year. With the seniors and juniors in the back smoking cigarettes, the sophomores and freshmen in the middle and front of the room bitching about how they didn't want to be there.

The principal walked to the microphone. "Hey there, you students! How we doing tonight?" No response. "We got some great acts! First off, we have a senior named... Elizabeth Grant singing 'Cruel World'. After that we have Marina Diamandis, and then a band called 'My Chemical Romance' performing after the two."

Elizabeth walked onto the stage. "Hi." She said quietly into the mic.

"Anal!" Brendon shouted, but got smacked in the arm by Ryan. "Sorry, Lana!"

She chuckled. They closed their eyes and started singing. "Share my body and my mind with you... That's all over now, did what I had to do, coz you're so far past me now."

Patrick stood up and started dancing. "I dig Lana Del Rey!"

"Got your bible... Got your gun."

Frank grabbed Patrick's arm and pulled him down. "You're distracting everyone. You're distracting Liz."

"That's rude. Also a lie."

"I don't care."

"I like my candy, and your women. I'm finally happy now that you're gone. Got my little red party dress on, everybody knows that I'm the best I'm crazy. Get a little bit of Bourbon in you, get a little bit suburban and go crazy. Because you're young, you're wild you're free. You're dancing circles around me! You're fucking crazy..."

"Can I have her voice?" Patrick muttered.

Frank shushed him. "No."

After she finished the song, people started clapping. "Thank you, I won't be back next year."

"Give it up for Elizabeth! Next is Marina Diamandis singing 'Bubblegum Bitch'."

Elizabeth grabbed the mic. "That's my girlfriend!" Then ran off the stage.

Marina walked on. "Thanks babe." She blew a kiss at Elizabeth. "Ahem... Uh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. Got a figure like a pinup, got a figure like a doll. Don't care if you think I'm dumb; I don't care at all."

"Isn't this Dan Howell's theme song?" Gerard asked. Pete nodded. "Definitely."

"I'm Ms. Sugarpink liquor, liquor lips. Hit me with your sweet love steal me with a kiss. I'm Ms. Sugarpink liquor, liquor lips, I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch, I'm gonna be a bubblegum bitch."

She continued with her song. "Does the principal just not give a fuck if we swear in our acts, or something?"

"Apparently."

"Awesome!" Brendon whispered.

"I think I want your, your American tan, oh, oh, oh. I think you're gonna be my biggest fan, oh, oh, oh."

She ended her song after the chorus that repeated. "Thanks people." She said and jumped off the stage.

"There's a lot of profanity tonight on this stage, ha..." The principal sighed. "Let's go, um next is a band called 'My Chemical Romance', consisting of Gerard and Mikey Way, Frank Iero, Ray Toro, and Bob Bryar. Their song is called 'Honey, This Mirror Isn't Big Enough For The Two Of Us'."

The group carried the drum set onto the stage, and their guitar cases, then set up extra microphones.

The guitar intro was forty seconds long before Gerard and Frank started screaming their asses off. "The amount of pills I'm taking, counteracts the booze I'm drinking, and this vanity I'm breaking, lets me live my life like this!"

Patrick, Brendon, Ryan, and Dallon headed to the bathrooms to change into the Santa skirts and dresses, matching santa hats, and high heeled boots.

"Let's do this." Brendon muttered, putting on lip gloss. The four ran back into the auditorium and sat in their seats.

"... You can cry all you want to I don't care how much you invest yourself in me, we're not working out. We're not working out, and you can't keep my brother, and you won't fuck my friends. We're not working out..."

They finished the song, carried the drums and guitar cases off the stage. The principal looked scared and shocked. "Erm... Thanks to My Chemical Romance for that... Let's welcome Brendon Urie, Ryan Ross, Dallon Weekes, and Patrick Stump to the stage to do 'Jingle Bell Rock' from Mean Girls."

"Let's hope it doesn't get worse than my life."

Brendon placed his hands on his hips and spoke into the other mic. "It does." They moved the mics and stood in a row.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock." The quartet started singing and doing their dance. They swung their hips left to right and bent down and smacked their thighs.

"What a bright time, it's the right time to rock the night away. Jingle bell time is a swell time to go glidin' in a one-horse sleigh."

They walked off the stage after the dance was over. "Told you it wasn't bad Frank."

Frank gulped and looked over to Brendon. "It kinda was."

-

Dick Harrison: gr8 show guys

themilkfic: sure

ierno: we fucking killed it

ierno: we were the best act hands down

patty branch: idk i did like lizzies act

Dick Harrison: bitch what

patty branch: I mean I liked our act

ultraviolet: i got second place

patty branch: who got first place

ultraviolet: dan's diss track or something with phil singing backup

ierno : i'm gonna go and masturbate then cry into a slice of pizza

ultraviolet: then the contest was rigged and mr stromboli got third place

themilkfic: wtf even was that duck duck you're a cuck thing

ultraviolet: wasn't he threatening that greg guy that loves andy biersack and dan

themilkfic: yup

ultraviolet: congrats mr stromboli

themilkfic: mr stromboli is like the calvin guy right

ultraviolet: yup

themilkfic: ew

themilkfic: lmao we freaked the principal out with htmibefttou

ray of sunshine: we freaked everyone out

themilkfic: true


	59. when your dick is limp unlike it was before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm meeting my interwebz fren soon

Dick Harrison: when your dick is limp unlike it was before

Dick Harrison: bc you had good butt secks

themilkfic: HGBS

ierno: is that why you and ryan are gone

Dick Harrison: basically 

_ultraviolet changed their name to Lana Del Gay._

Lana Del Gay: daTZ sOoOo eDgY

ierno: are you fucking kidding me lana del gay

Lana Del Gay: lana del sway

Lana Del Gay: lana del hey

Lana Del Gay: lana del hay

Lana Del Gay: Lana Del Hay Is For Horses

ray of sunshine: why can't it be hay is for everyone? not just horses?¿ like, we can actually sit on it, or even it it

Dick Harrison: stfu you fucking horse face

ray of sunshine: horseface

_ray of sunshine changed their name to horseface._

horseface: :-)

Dick Harrison: kys

horseface: ):

horseface: :(:

themilkfic: gross


	60. I was born with glass bones and paper skin. Every morning I break my legs, and every afternoon I break my arms. At night, I lie awake in agony until my heart attacks put me to sleep.

Dick Harrison: jim morrison

Lana Del Gay: i aspire to be everything he was not

themilkfic: fuckin deep

ierno: thats what you said last night bb ;)

pete went homo: oH FRANKIE

Tyler Josheph: GERARD IS A BOTTOM

themilkfic: didn't we already establish this

Tyler Josheph: shut up

themilkfic: tRigGeReD

dicksoutforharambe: I was born with glass bones and paper skin. Every morning I break my legs, and every afternoon I break my arms. At night, I lie awake in agony until my heart attacks put me to sleep.

Josh Dyler: thats deep

themilkfic: thats what she said

ierno: i mean, if those are your pronouns now

themilkfic: OHMYFUCKINGGOD


	61. never come within 5 feet of my foot fetish and square radius between my dick and my boobs you manslut

Tyler Josheph: how tf do you do this packet

Josh Dyler: there arent any directions?¿

Dick Harrison: no

Josh Dyler: youre not tyler

Dick Harrison: im in his class

ierno: no we're in gym

ierno: HOW DO YOU KEEP DOING THIS

ierno: YOUR LOOKING AT ME AND TEXTING ME ALL WHILE WEARING GYM CLOTHES AND NOT HAVING YOUR PHONE OUT

Dick Harrison: apple iwatch you while you sleep bitch

Dick Harrison: im personally offended

Dick Harrison: never come within 5 feet of my foot fetish and square radius between my dick and my boobs you manslut.

cheeze wiz: triggered


	62. ho ho ho you're a slut

Dick Harrison: ive seen it all now

patty branch: what?

Dick Harrison: i found my friends making love in the bathroom, the math room, and on the bus

patty branch: WHO

Dick Harrison: frank and gee

themilkfic: don't expose us

ierno: suck my dick gee

themilkfic: we're not in the same class rn

ierno: best friends forever best friends forever best friends forever but not now

Lana Del Gay: that actually kinda hurts to read

ierno: *depression*

ierno: magic

themilkfic: depression isn't magical you fucking bitch. dun dun. dun dun dun dun

ierno: be nice

ierno: be nice to me

Dick Harrison: pls stop

ierno: ho ho ho you're a slut


	63. i'll go gay 4 ryan ross

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep thinking it's still august tf

cheeze wiz: only ross geller would complain about being in a hit show from the 90's to early 2000's

Dick Harrison: i just sneezed 4 times

_cheeze wiz changed their name to ross [geller]._

ross [geller]: old ross; ross feller

ierno: don't start w that

Dick Harrison: i'll go gay 4 ryan ross

ross [geller]: wouldnt everyone

themilkfic: everyone would

Dick Harrison: is it still me that makes you sweat

Dick Harrison: *holds up picture of me from 8th grade*

themilkfic: WELL ARE YOU READY RAY

horseface: YEAHH

themilkfic: HOW BOUT YOU FRANK

ierno: OH IM THERE BB

themilkfic: HOW BOUT YOU MOIKEY

Mikey wat: FUCKIN READY

themilkfic: WELL I THINK IM ALRIGHT

themilkfic: 1 2 3 4

themilkfic: WELL A 3 2 1 WE CAME TO FUCK

bobthebitch: wait what about me im in mcr

themilkfic: oh no bob at this point i kicked you out

bobthebitch: :(

themilkfic: you're still in it rn tho

_ray of sunshine changed their name to praytherayaway._

praytherayaway: cri


	64. baby we were born to live

Dick Harrison: hey anal

Lana Del Gay: what

Dick Harrison: baby, we were born to live

patty branch: pls make me sad

ierno: lets stay sober

dicksoutforharambe: the road is short we don't mcr

ierno: try to be depressed in the meantime

pete went homo: come on take a walk on the safe side

themilkfic: let me platonically be your friend in the pourin sunshine

patty branch: you like your agenders to stay sane

Dallon Weak: don't say any last words this is my first time

Dick Harrison: coz bb, we were born to live

Lana Del Gay: i feel attacked

Mikey wat: i always do

patty branch: stfu plant

Mikey wat: kys midget

praytherayaway: thats rude mikey

Mikey wat: ur rude horseface

praytherayaway: oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally meeting my internet friend i've known for over a year


	65. bitch do not attack me or my 6 foot tall horse faced son

praytherayaway: hey

pete went homo: hay horseface

Dick Harrison: ray is he making you upset

praytherayaway: no not really

Dick Harrison: you're my son

praytherayaway: ?

pete went homo: tf

Dick Harrison: stfu pete

Dick Harrison: bitch do not attack me or my 6 foot tall horse faced son

Mikey wat: ur a hoe dallon

Dallon Weak: u r 2

Mikey wat: u2

Mikey wat: and besides i cant be bc im ace

Dallon Weak: ur logic is endearing, son


	66. send my fucks to your new fuck bitch hoe slam dunk fuCKING SCORE GET REKT YOU LITTLE 12 YEAR OLD ON XBOX

ross [geller]: help

ross [geller]: i stg brendon is playing xbox with 12 year olds

Dick Harrison: they said they were 19 

ross [geller]: they have the voice of 12 year old boys going through puberty

Tyler Josheph: gross

Dick Harrison: send my fucks to your new fuck bitch hoe slam dunk fuCKING SCORE GET REKT YOU LITTLE 12 YEAR OLD ON XBOX

Josh Dyler: didn't you just say they were 19

Dick Harrison: new phone who dis

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i met my internet friend today


	67. mcr is love mcr is fucking life

Dallon Weak: kyfs

themilkfic: same

ierno: bitch

themilkfic: hoe

Dick Harrison: slam dunk bitch

ross [geller]: idk how to play basketball tho

_patty branch changed their name to ITS FALL._

ross [geller]: yes

themilkfic: no

_ITS FALL changed their name to rick._

rick: well fuck you guys

Josh Dyler: i am incapable of love

Josh Dyler: so i was looking at articles of emotional deprivation disorder

ross [geller]: what why

Josh Dyler: so i was looking at articles of emotional deprivation disorder and this one guy was talking about his experience with it then he started preaching about god and i was like nope

praytherayaway: my chem is holding another show in a few days feel free to come ppl

Tyler Josheph: yay

Dick Harrison: mcr is love mcr is fucking life

Tyler Josheph: my chem ruined my life

Tyler Josheph: my strange addiction to my chemical romance

Tyler Josheph: nobody hates mcr more than their fans

dicksoutforharambe: you go on tumblr

Tyler Josheph: 44 year old man gets my reference

dicksoutforharambe: i understood that reference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have to go to school tomorrow ughhh. i miss my day off already  
> i need to get a fucking job fuckk


	68. lolololololol 666

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going as revenge frank iero for halloween bc he's the only person i like and it's his birthday on halloween

Lana Del Gay: lolol

Dick Harrison: why is i

ierno: thats fucking illuminati bro

Dick Harrison: ur fucking illuminati bro

ierno: i'm sorry but the only one i'm fucking is gerard bro

themilkfic: ily

Mikey wat: ew


	69. 69 lol

_Dick Harrison changed their name to 69._

69: 69 lol


	70. tbh//idrku but u seem chill hmu rt:8

Lana Del Gay: nobody does the tbh thing patrick

patty branch: what really why

Lana Del Gay: bc they aren't sixth graders

patty branch: that's 7 grades below me though

Lana Del Gay: don't do a tbh or a rate

patty branch: bitch ur telling me not to do a tbh bc i'm in 11th grade when you fucking liked my tbh picture

Lana Del Gay: sshh

Lana Del Gay: oh btw give me one rn

Lana Del Gay: how you really feel about me

Lana Del Gay: make it long

69: like my dick

Lana Del Gay: now

patty branch: Okay!

Lana Del Gay: thank you bb!

patty branch: tbh//idrku but u seem chill hmu rt:8

Lana Del Gay: wtf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRANK IERO AND THE PATIENCE  
> I'M A MESS  
> AND I'M DYING


	71. ass oon

69: i have v v serious imported from spain news

69: spam chicken*

69: i mean important

patty branch: what

69: as soon put together is assoon

69: ass oon

bobthebitch: kys


	72. omfg you bitch stacy did not

Lana Del Gay: i feel like dying

69: kys

69: pls kill me anal

themilkfic: fuck

_themilkfic changed their name to fucking gr9._

_patty branch changed their name to pumpkin stump._

pumpkin stump: kms

ierno: kys

pumpkin stump: doesn't kms mean,"Kill me, Stacy!"?

ierno: you innocent child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my drama teacher said i'm a really good actress and the whole time i was like oH SHIT A COMPLIMENT I'M NOT USED TO THIS  
> i almost had a panic attack while performing in front of my class help  
> i feel like i should stop replying to comments bc they never reply to me so shite ppl sorry


	73. i better fucking be fucking a tomato

69: kys

praytherayaway: ryan ross

69: fucking triggered, that fucking tomato ass looking child

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to die bc of this chapter :))


	74. happy birthday moikes

69: happy birthday mikey

Mikey wat: kys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am about to cry because i'm so bad at guitar


	75. why are you so obsessed with me

_69 added jo tro to the group chat._

jo tro: why are you so obsessed with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts go out to ppl in the middle east and america who were effected by this
> 
> oh btw happy 15th birthday mcr


	76. wooowww

69: i'm going in dry ryan

ross [geller]: dude wtfTyler

69: tyler?

ross [geller]: srry it's saved onto my keyboard

69: what


	77. im performing with that hoe and her band tf bro

praytherayaway: our show is in an hour

gr9: thats gr9

praytherayaway: shut up gerard

ierno: wait is that lynz

ierno: y is she here

praytherayaway: the band she's in is opening up for us

ierno: fUCK NO

ierno: im performing with that hoe and her band tf bro i'm not doing it

gr9: pls bb

ierno: only for you

-

Lana Del Gay: woah lynz is hot

bobthebitch: ew

Mikey wat: she's attractive but i wouldn't fuck her

Lana Del Gay: must stay strong for marina must stay strong for marina

Lana Del Gay: mUST STAY STRONG AND NOT FUCK LINDSEY FOR MARINA

69: im sorry

ross [geller]: stay strong xx

ierno: ok this song is a fucking bop with shitty lyrics

gr9: isnt that basically the point of the band

ierno: i relate to this song

-

ierno: ok we're going on

Lana Del Gay: LYNZ JUST PASSED ME AND BRUSHED AGAINST MY BOOB AND SAID SORRY THEN WALKED AWAY I AM RIGHT NEXT TO MARINA I MUST STAYSTRONGXOXOFRANK

ierno: stay loyal xoxo frnk

ierno: rad rt

-

gr9: gr9 show guys


	78. bitch bitch bitch bitch

Lana Del Gay: lynz just realized who i am and said i'm a good singer

Mikey wat: hold the gay and save it for marina who is trying to get your attention

Lana Del Gay: shes next to me

Mikey wat: yes shes basically licking your neck and its gross and p0rn

69: bitch bitch bitch bitch bitch

Lana Del Gay: oh hi marina

Mikey wat: shes not in the group chat

ierno: liz just imagine lynz when you're with marina

Lana Del Gay: no

69: is that what you do when ur w/ me ryan

ross [geller]: nah bro im gay

ross [geller]: no homo tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realllyyy don't like one of my teachers bc they're a fucking bitch


	79. we're all in this 2getheathens take it slow dun dun dunn josh dun

69: then i said, ur mum!

Lana Del Gay: i wanna die when he pretends to tell stories out of nowhere

69: i wanna die when i talk to u

69: pillow talk bitch

ross [geller]: gelled feller

ierno: (,7,9

Mikey wat: 9)

gr9 :5$-

patty branch: what is this secret code/dialect they are speaking in? is it some kind of emo MCR speak?

Mikey wat: 839

praytherayaway: 6:k@:&

69: we're all in this 2getheathens take it slow dun dun dunn josh dun

ierno: 7@som

praytherayaway: 63/ i agree

ierno: tbh88 &:

gr9: j@/'o

ierno: &"

gr9: k4

ierno: k4

bobthebitch:!'

jo tro: what


	80. i'' in the midst

gr9: hoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hair is a-drying from dye


	81. lol stfu you emo rat

gr9: what month is it

Lana Del Gay: idk

69: shit that means i'' getting my period soon

gr9: what

69: stfu

gr9: stfu you emo rat


	82. sorry i'' ur friend

ierno: get urself a hoe then buy her lots of glo

69: fuck me

gr9: WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JYST FUCKING SAY YOU BITCH

69: srry i closed the porno

jo tro: srry im mcrdying rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry i haven't updated for two days i was w/ my friend


	83. oh my fuck-

Lana Del Gay: i'm holding a contest of who can get high

pete went homo: my bets on brendon 

68: why thank you peter

ierno: honestly i keep yawning

69: you have just now realized that you are breathing

69: you've just realized that your tongue is sitting uncomfortably in your mouth

69: you realize that you need to yawn

gr9: omfg i hate you


	84. somebody kill breadbin

69: you could say that nature is inTREEguing


	85. p3t3r has some bad news

pete went homo: good/bad news

69: what 

pete went homo: botdf broke up a few days ago

69: yAY

jo tro: nO

jo tro: i mean yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it's me just crying bc i've read asotm for the 3rd time and it hit even harder than the first 2 times i can't stop crying


	86. adult version of when you give a mouse a cookie

pete went homo: finally hanging w/ elizabeth and she is informing me about how helpful sugar daddies/mommies are

Lana Del Gay: make money, get sugar daddies

Lana Del Gay: make no money, get more sugar daddies

Mikey wat: make money, fuck hoes

Mikey wat: wait no sex is gross

Mikey wat: no

bobthebitch:^^

Lana Del Gay: make money, go to strip clubs

69: go to strip clubs, become a stripper

69: become a stripper, give a lap dance

69: give a lap dance, become a prostitute

69: become a prostitute, go into a deep depression

69: go into a deep depression, get pregnant

69: get pregnant, have ogre children

69: have children, become a grandparent

69: become a grandparent, die bc you're now an old bitch

jo tro: this is the adult version of if you give a mouse a cookie

jo tro: isnt it

69: how do you know about that book

jo tro: how do i not

69: o   h    s    h    i    t


	87. blocked and deleted

pumpkin stump: srry my parents took my phone away

Mikey wat: awe sorry bro

pumpkin stump: its fine mikes :))

p3t3: awe bb why did they take it away

pumpkin stump: i was watching a video that brendon made, so he sent me it labeled "build god, then we'll talk" (it was weird) and they thought i was watching mime porn

69: hey that was a good video though! 

pumpkin stump: it was basically mime porn

69: sshh

Mikey wat: mime porn sounds gross

Mikey wat: pls do show me it

gr9: EW MIKEY NO MIME PORN IS GROSS

praytherayaway: doesnt mikey h8 the secks though?

gr9: NO MIKEY GROSS

gr9: BLOCKED AND DELETED 

gr9: BLOCKED AND DELETED

Mikey wat: PLEASE DON'T*

Mikey wat: OH GOD NO I HATE THE SECKS 

Mikey wat: shit he blocked me

69: i'm deleting you daddy

Mikey wat: stop

ross [geller]: ;)


	88. duh duh duh duh duh aOH

pumpkin stump: elizabeth

Lana Del Gay: hm?

pumpkin stump: you sent me an audio clip of your song serial killer

Lana Del Gay: what about it

Lana Del Gay: i wanted your opinion on it

Lana Del Gay: oh god you hate it

pumpkin stump: no, no. just what is that "duh duh duh duh duh oAH" sound

Lana Del Gay: the duh duh duh duh duh sounds is the instrumental and the oAH is the moan

pumpkin stump: i didn't sign up for this

gr9: i didnt sign up for mcrx either but whatever

69: what the fuck is going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm getting two of my friends to read asotm and my friend loves it so much already  
> i feel bad for him bc he doesn't know what happens in the end, my other friend doesn't but they both know they'll cry bc i told them to stock up on tissues


	89. i'm your mom surprise

ross [geller]: brendon is going around the school bugging the freshmen saying "i'm ur mom surprise bitch"

69: im ur mom surprise bitch

ross [geller]: wow a freshman is being sassy saying "but my mom isnt here"

ierno: that was me

ierno: i'm in 11th grade 

ierno: brendon ur in the 11th grade hall

ierno: wtaf dude

69: watch the video to understand!

ierno: what the fuck


	90. The McChicken is a very popular sex toy sold by the international fast-food chain Denny's the food is designed to be used by men and lesbians. The sex toy consists of a toasted wheat bun, a breaded chicken patty, shredded lettuce, and mayonnaise..

69: guys look up mcchicken on google

gr9: why

69: just do it

gr9: omfg wtf

pumpkin stump: what does it say? my mom blocked google bc she thought i was gonna look up the p0rnz

gr9: "The McChicken is a very popular sex toy sold by the international fast-food chain Denny's the food is designed to be used by men and lesbians. The sex toy consists of a toasted wheat bun, a breaded chicken patty, shredded lettuce, and mayonnaise.."

pumpkin stump: oh shit don't let my mom see this

Lana Del Gay: as a demigirl in a lesbian relationship, i can confirm that we do, in fact, use mcchicken as a sex toy.

jo tro: geesus christ i leave for 5 days and this shit is what you're talking about

gr9: yes

69: dont pretend you dont like it


	91. ohsnailz

_gr9 changed their name to thats gay._

thats gay: ur so gay and you dont even like boys

Lana Del Gay: yes

thats gay: arent you pan or bi or poly or some shit

Lana Del Gay: yes

69: do you prefer black or white men 

Lana Del Gay: yes

69: fuck she got me

Lana Del Gay: no

Lana Del Gay: can i add marina into this

69: yes

_Lana Del Gay added xX_rawr_Xx_sc3n3 into the group chat._

Lana Del Gay: SHIT THATS NOT MARINA

69: whos that

Lana Del Gay: you know the guy who hisses at you when you walk by him in the halls

69: oh

Lana Del Gay: yup

xX_rawr_Xx_sc3n3: botdf saved my lif i'm s@d that thay brocke cupmyboobs

xX_rawr_Xx_sc3n3: up*

69: whats ur name

xX_rawr_Xx_sc3n3: jeffree star

69: oh fuck no

_69 removed and blocked xX_rawr_Xx_sc3n3 from the group chat._

Lana Del Gay: thank you and sorry

_Lana Del Gay added ohno! to the group chat._

ohno!: hey

Lana Del Gay: hey

ohno!: hey eli hey gerard hey brendon hey dallon hey ryan hey frank hey mikey hey bob hey patrick hey pete hey joe hey andy

pumpkin stump: andy hurley isn't in this chat.

ohno!: what the actual fuck

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit tomorrow is mcrx


	92. mcrxmcrxmcrxmcrx

ierno: mcrx?

thats gay: mcrx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frank just retweeted a tweet by mcr


	93. shut up you idiotic microwave

ross [geller]: brendon just jumped a guy who tried telling the substitute teacher that his name is brandon eiru

thats gay: he actually jumped him

ross [geller]: no but he said "shut up you idiotic microwave" after he bitch slapped him

69: thats what he gets after he calls me a rusty horseshoe


	94. fuck my cucking cuck ass

_69 changed their name to http.foreheadlyyfe_

ross [geller]: didnt you change your name to something else yesterday 

http.foreheadlyyfe: didnt u

thats gay: fuck my cuck

thats gay: fuck*

thats gay: fuck my fucking asshole pleaded with no mercy fuck it fuck assholes

http.foreheadlyyfe: cuck

http.foreheadlyyfe: #gerardlovesonision2k16

thats gay: i stg brendon it was a typo

ierno: brb beating the shit out of greg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm marathoning lana del rey and enjoying it and crying bc her songs are sad and i cri   
> like she's my favorite singer you don't understand


	95. tHAT IS WIIIIIIIIIIIILLDDD PATRIIIIIIICCKKKK

pumpkin stump: i like my men like i like my fedoras, classy, snazzy, suave, and hated but i see the true beauty in my men

pete went homo: you know what that is patrick

pumpkin stump: pls no

pete went homo: patrick

Tyler Josheph: hoe don't do it

Josh Dyler: dont

dicksoutforharambe: i swear pete

http.foreheadlyyfe: pete

ierno: no pete

pete went homo: yes pete

pumpkin stump: thanks pete

jo tro: thnks fr th mmrs

thats gay: dont say it

jo tro: not again

pete went homo: *inhales*

Lana Del Gay: say it and i'll make you my sugar daddy

ohno!: elizabeth!

Dallon Weak: pete

praytherayaway: i'm begging you not to

bobthebitch: i swear to fucking god pete

pete went homo: *exhales*

ross [geller]: thank god

pete went homo: tHAT IS WIIIIIIIIIIIILLDDD PATRIIIIIIICCKKKK

pumpkin stump: NO


	96. fuck my asshole

http.foreheadlyyfe: fuck my asshole

http.foreheadlyyfe: jesus

http.foreheadlyyfe: jesus jorge julio julieeyaass ceaser salad, josé

Tyler Josheph: im v v concerned about ur mental state rn fren

ross [geller]: "julieeyaass ceaser salad"

ierno: aka every gay guy ever

thats gay: how would you know you're bi

ierno: how would you know you're gay

thats gay: if i'm guy i'd know

ierno: fuck

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might see frank live but since we have $0 it's a maybe so idk but i might see him


	97. last night i was giving you a motivational speech about fedoras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy national frerard day

pumpkin stump: why is pete yelling at me

Lana Del Gay: did you ask him if he wanted to fuck in the nude again

pete went homo: you gave me a fucking lecture on why i should like fedoras

pumpkin stump: not true

_pumpkin stump changed their name to fedora slut._

fedora slut: i hate fedoras

ierno: were you drunk last night gerard

thats gay: yes why

ierno: you told me if you were guy you'd know

http.foreheadlyyfe: ya i was wondering about that

thats gay: typo

fedora slut: i was drunk 

fedora slut: so pete 

fedora slut: last night i was giving you a motivational speech about fedoras?

pete went homo: what no you were lecturing me on why hot cheetos are better than takis

fedora slut: what no

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been craving cheetos all day and i've also been craving honey tf but i think the honey craving is gone bc i found ants surrounding the bottle


	98. fAlL ouT bOyS

pete went homo: i'm in illinois w/ patrick and joe hoe tro and that guy andy

pete went homo: we're forming a band btw

thats gay: thats gay

ierno: -43 t$36 ,9068n( u/

thats gay: '9/5 "8&"36 

praytherayaway: 63/

bobthebitch: ')'

Mikey wat: 595-""6

ierno: wow fuck you guys

http.foreheadlyyfe: did you do that secret mcr texting code so nobody knows what you just said except for u all

ierno: ya

http.foreheadlyyfe: wow fuck you

http.foreheadlyyfe: so whats the band name

_pete went homo added ithinkimgonnahurley into the chat._

ithinkimgonnahurley: hi i'm andy motherfucking hurley i've seen you fuckers around the sk00l

ierno: wow man thats eDgY

ierno: fuck that i'm too punk rock for this

fedora slut: it's called fall out boy. i sing, play guitar, play drums, etc

ierno: then why are you calling it a band? just call it a forehead

ithinkimgonnahurley: no i play drums

jo tro: i do guitar yo

pete went homo: i play bass like the fish

fedora slut: fuck you i play guitar and sing bitch

ierno: w8 why are you in illinois 

fedora slut: to form a band why are you in jersey

ierno: i live here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> theres like a 90% chance my dad and i are gonna see frank live next month


	99. my asshole brings all the boyz to teh yard

fedora slut: gerard are you a jacket slut

_thats gay changed their name to jacket slut._

jacket slut: no

_pete went homo changed their name to patrick's slut._

_patrick's slut changed their name to jk i top._

ierno: #petetops2k16

ierno: #franktops2k16

jk i top: lol

Mikey wat: i did NOT need to know that

_Mikey wat changed their name to innocent asexual._

innocent asexual: pls stop

http.foreheadlyyfe: no u potato

http.foreheadlyyfe: plant*

innocent asexual: how do you get plant out of potato and vice versa

ierno: potatno

ierno: vices and virtues

http.foreheadlyyfe: hmm

ross [geller]: dont u fucking get any ideas you asshole

http.foreheadlyyfe: my asshole brings all the boyz to teh yard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i might write another fanfic  
> what i have in my notes so far is like a lgbt+ café, frank meets gerard and his friends, introduces them to his friends, they become friends and it develops from there (frerard lgbt+ au)  
> your average coffee shop au (but nobody's a cashier and ppl meet there and it's all just lgbt)
> 
> stickers to put on your shirt that say "i'm looking for friends, no one, girls, boys, anyone, genderqueer ppl, etc)
> 
> so would you all be interested in that or something???¿


	100. kink shaming part one hoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is what you get for a 100th chapter   
> a shitload of kink shaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i need to take a shit

fedora slut: MY NAME IS FRANK IERO AND I'M IN LOVE WITH GERARD WAY HUHH

jacket slut: well no shit sherlock

ierno: i deactivated brendons account so he won't be talking rn

ross [geller]: yess

http.foreheadlyyfe: no u didnt

http.foreheadlyyfe: ryan ross what the fuck do you need punishment kitten

ross [geller]: i deserve to be punished daddy

ierno: omfg no

http.foreheadlyyfe: omg yes believe it bitch i'm into the daddy kink

ierno: gross

ross [geller]: kink shaming

http.foreheadlyyfe: jk we dont actually do that kink haha

ross [geller]: oh ya ha ha ha no we dont

Lana Del Gay: i'm kinda into it

ross [geller]: thank god im not the only one

fedora slut: elizabeth ur into literally every single fucking kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah that was a good shit


	101. mmmmmmhm thats right muthafucka

http.foreheadlyyfe: guys lmao i think that u r not ur mom

jacket slut: omfg no gerard and mikey way

jacket slut: sorry

fedora slut: are you serious

http.foreheadlyyfe: mmmmhm thats right muthafucka

http.foreheadlyyfe: oh btw i love jesus

fedora slut: jorge or clay matthews

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm waiting for snl bc tøp


	102. what the fuck

http.foreheadlyyfe: move and i'll kill you 

jacket slut: *moves as much as possible and impossible*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so apparently they're on next week what the actual fuck


	103. excuse brendons hoeyness but hi

http.foreheadlyyfe: *record scratch freeze frame* yup thats me you're probably wondering how i ended up in this situation 

http.foreheadlyyfe: uhh hump me

http.foreheadlyyfe: fuck me

http.foreheadlyyfe: daddy betta make me choke

fedora slut: i actually kinda like cupcakke

ross [geller]: .-.

Lana Del Gay: ._.

jacket slut: ;-;

ierno: ~_~

http.foreheadlyyfe: mah neck mah back lick my pussy n my crack

ohno!: why am i still in here

fedora slut: excuse brendons hoeyness but hi i don't believe we've properly spoke before

jacket slut: '-@3 /743 $3 :93/!’5 :9 -!65)8'( /5708: !, !4!

praytherayaway: /743 5)8') )33

jacket slut: 5$-!@/ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol my alarm is "you should kys"  
> me: makes jokes about depression  
> also me: has crippling depression


	104. mean girls day

http.foreheadlyyfe: on october 3rd, he asked me what day it was.

ross [geller]: what day is it?

http.foreheadlyyfe: it's october 3rd.

ierno: goalz

jacket slut: goalzz

ierno: i stg gerard dont copy me i will choke you

jacket slut: choke me daddy

fedora slut: ;-;

ierno: kinky


	105. thats such a hoey thing to do im in

Lana Del Gay: anyone wanna drop out to become a stripper and do the cocaine and the marijuanas

http.foreheadlyyfe: that sounds so hoey

http.foreheadlyyfe: im in

fedora slut: Life Hacks!! (Gone wrong!) (GONE SEXUAL) by SAM PEPPER by Fall Out Boy featuring Panic! At The Disco

ierno: thats a dumb name

jo tro: ikr

jacket slut: who'd use that as a band name lmao wtf it's so stupid

http.foreheadlyyfe: ...

http.foreheadlyyfe: so ryan and i are in nevada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a dream i met frank iero bc he was giving out high fives so i did but rlly lightly then floated up (to the ceiling) and then fell and i was like "fuck you saw that didn't you" he's like ya and i said sorry he's like it's fine then i started to have a panic attack bc social anxiety and he helped me through it.  
> he was rlly motivational and i woke up like fUCK I MET FRANK IERO then i was like fuck i didn't meet frank iero  
> god i just fucking love frank iero


	106. my asshole is being a bitch sorry

Tyler Josheph: hey josh do you wanna hang out

Josh Dyler: no i'm eating cereal 

Tyler Josheph: you're right next to me 

Josh Dyler: i'm eating cereal

Tyler Josheph: no you arent i don't see it

Josh Dyler: it's right next to me

Tyler Josheph: w8 wot m8

Josh Dyler: you know how i'm leaning down rlly weirdly

Tyler Josheph: ohh

Josh Dyler: ohh

Tyler Josheph: no

Tyler Josheph: anyone else

Tyler Josheph: brendon

http.foreheadlyyfe: my asshole is being a bitch sorry

Tyler Josheph: i have some lax

http.foreheadlyyfe: no my asshole as in ryan

ross [geller]: GEE THANKS

jacket slut: for what

jacket slut: i'm confused

dicksoutforharambe: #confusion


	107. come on fuck me daddy pls

Lana Del Gay: look at 

jacket slut: my ass look at my thighs

Lana Del Rey: no

ierno: ok

ross [geller]: look i'm sorry ok brendon

http.foreheadlyyfe: no

ierno: what happened

http.foreheadlyyfe: tell them what you shouted as i was shoving my dick up your ass

ross [geller]: ...

http.foreheadlyyfe: say it

ross [geller]: come on fuck me daddy pls

ierno: what the fuck ryan

ross [geller]: uhh i didnt mean to?

http.foreheadlyyfe: and who heard you bc u were oh so loud

ross [geller]: ur entire mormon family

Tyler Josheph: oh no

Josh Dyler: oh dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i forgot to take off my eye makeup but i'm too lazy and lmao i got a c+ on my running test for gym


	108. pls don't bring harambe into this situation

dicksoutforharambe: *worships harambe*

ohno!: this, everyone, is a dad trying to be cool

http.foreheadlyyfe: ya bro that meme is as dead as harambe is

dicksoutforharambe: yo don't bring harambe into this

ierno: you brought him into this

ohno!: ^

dicksoutforharambe: RyAn WAs KnEelInG In tHe BatHTub, A tOwEl uNdeR hIs KneEs

Lana Del Gay: no

_Lana Del Gay changed their name to llama el gay._

llama el gay: you were saying

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few hours ago i started/finished watching tatinof and the documentary and i cried  
> now i'm listening to the ultraviolence album and crying bc the whole thing is fucking sad


	109. did u just assume my mother is home

fedora slut: yo bren are you home

http.foreheadlyyfe: ya y?

fedora slut: wanna hang 

http.foreheadlyyfe: nah i can't srry bro i'm hanging out w/ someone else MUCH cooler than u

fedora slut: :o :'(

ross [geller]: brendon you're next your mom on the couch

http.foreheadlyyfe: did u just assume my mother is home

ross [geller]: i, too, am right next to you. i, too, know that she's next to you

http.foreheadlyyfe: wat no

ierno: is this brendon boyd urie gradually turning into a fuckboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should be at skool rn but no i'm in bed


	110. dan howell just told me

llama el gay: guys lets play a game

llama el gay: copy and paste your last text then say who you sent it to

fedora slut: no gerard is a bottom lol he's confirmed it multiple times

fedora slut: that was to billie joe armstrong

jacket slut: .-.

jacket slut: you know what, why are you sitting on a bunch of pins you ding dong

jacket slut: that was to ryan ross who never texted me back

ross [geller]: srry i didn't see that message

jacket slut: it says that you read it one hour ago

ross [geller]: no

ross [geller]: ANYWAY

ross [geller]: my god my god you are hot as fuck daddy pls fuck me in the ass daddy plsss i need a reward daddy i won't be bad daddy just pls don't punish me daddy plss *^*

ross [geller]: that was to john stamos over instagram

ierno: sleep well honey, get rest and don't forget to take your meds in the morning!! eat pls, be healthy and stay hydrated, ilysfm and don't forget it. don't feel bad about this, i love you so much gee, i'll come over asap, just don't do anything you'll regret!!

ierno: that was to gerard

ithinkimgonnahurley: DAMN gerard are you ok

jacket slut: ya he sends me that every night, and morning

ross [geller]: fuck i ship it

http.foreheadlyyfe: SO DAN HOWELL TOLD ME TO SHOVE AND HAMSTER UP MY ASS AND DRINK A HAT FULL OF SEMEN AND HAMSTER GUTS AS AN INSULT I'VE NEVER FELT MORE ACCOMPLISHED IN MY LIFETIME

Tyler Josheph: "so dan howell told me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep watching tatinof, the documentary and lotms and crying at all three why


	111. "geegasms"

Mikey wat: help i hear my brother moaning from downstairs 

ierno: no you dont 

Mikey wat: our family is sitting down trying to eat dinner 

Mikey wat: we're sitting in silence

Mikey wat: here comes another moan

http.foreheadlyyfe: gerard

jacket slut: excuse you i'm trying to get fucked by my boyfriend

http.foreheadlyyfe: dAMN (demi)BOY U KINKY AS SHIT

fedora slut: i feel like mikey is about to cry

Tyler Josheph: imagine the geegasms he's listening to w/ his family

ross [geller]: geegasms

jacket slut: CAN I FUCK IN PEACE

Josh Dyler: no


	112. ahhh we're back to square one, eh m8?

fedora slut: who's that bitch that won't let me kill them on mariokart

Mikey wat: me

fedora slut: wtf m8

Mikey wat: do you realize that you can't kill anyone on mariokart

fedora slut: wtf kind of game is this then

Mikey wat: BITCH DID YOU JUST THROW THAT BANANANA PEEL AT ME

fedora slut: YES HOE I AM NOW IN FIRST PLACE

Mikey wat: THINK AGAIN M8

fedora slut: YOU DIDNT JUST BANANANA'D ME LIKE I BANANANA'D YOU BITCH

Mikey wat: HAHAHA

Mikey wat: AHHH WE'RE BACK TO SQUARE ONE, EH M8? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERES A HUGE CHANCE I'M SEEING FRANK ON THE 29TH HELP


	113. HINGA DINGA DURGEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn this makeup remover i used smells like lime now i see why ppl call me FRUITY  
> but seriously it does

jacket slut: HAPPY LEIF ERIKSON DAY

http.foreheadlyyfe: HINGA DINGA DURGEN

ierno: what

fedora slut: i don't know

jacket slut: ur just jelly bc u don't watch spongebob like we do

ross [geller]: HINGA DINGA DURGEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn son i just want camiisado to notice me


	114. peter lewis kingston wentz III

llama el gay: my user in spanish is basically llama the gay

llama el gay: puta

http.foreheadlyyfe: i believe it's poota

llama el gay: i know spanish

llama el gay: it's puta

http.foreheadlyyfe: stfu you poota

http.foreheadlyyfe: pooter

http.foreheadlyyfe: peter

http.foreheadlyyfe: Peter Lewis Kingston "Pete" Wentz III (born June 5, 1979),[2] is an American musician best known for being the bassist, primary lyricist and backing vocalist for the American rock band Fall Out Boy. Before Fall Out Boy's inception in 2001, Wentz was a fixture of the Chicago hardcore scene and was notably the lead vocalist and lyricist for Arma Angelus.[3] During Fall Out Boy's temporary hiatus in 2009–12, Wentz formed the experimental, electropop and dubstep group Black Cards. He owns a record label, DCD2 Records, which has signed bands including Panic! at the Disco and Gym Class Heroes. Fall Out Boy returned in Febru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you ever want a certain author to notice you bc i do notice me camiisado


	115. it's too spicy

ohno!: whenever white ppl eat food they're always like ITS SPIIICY

llama el gay: like miranda sings is the epitome of white ppl

ohno!: it's hilarious 

http.foreheadlyyfe: not all white ppl are like that

llama el gay: here we have a white male

ohno!: i'm sorry you couldn't finish your salad with ranch since it was too spicy, mikalalayalayaemohyynya

ohno!: lets get you some milk mikalalayalayaemohyynya

llama el gay: this was basically brendon last night when he added ranch to his salad

ohno!: what a fucking white boy

http.foreheadlyyfe: I AM 1/10 FILIPINO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you get camiisado to notice you


	116. kenneth bone

_dicksoutforharambe changed their name to Kenneth Bone._

http.foreheadlyyfe: rip mark's dead harambe username

http.foreheadlyyfe: that was the last living piece of harambe we had and you changed it to kenneth

Kenneth Bone: yes

ierno: kenneth boner lmao

jacket slut: I ALREADY GOT HIS SWEATER OFF OF AMAZON

ierno: you bitch they sold out

jacket slut: they're still in macys jcpenney shit ok chill

ierno: ilyt bb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i keep seeing memes of this bitch around the interwebs and i keep laughing wtf  
> also camiisado pls notice


	117. *overused meme of 10/10/2016*

http.foreheadlyyfe: are you todays date because you are 10/10

praytherayaway: ...

ierno: ray just put his phone down

ierno: he's pursing his lips

ierno: ray just walked outside

ierno: he's laying down in the middle of the street

ierno: gerard just screamed yo ray wyd

ierno: fUCK RAY ARE YOU OK BRO

ierno: smart

http.foreheadlyyfe: what happened

ierno: a car was coming so ray rolled to the other side of the street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> notice me camiisado


	118. hoe

http.foreheadlyyfe: hoe

Kenneth Bone: oh fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCKING SHIT IVE BEEN NOTICED BY SENPAI


	119. fUck iM SO SOgAy

jacket slut: fUck iM SO gAy

ierno: i had no idea

jacket slut: well you seemed to know when you had your dick up my ass

http.foreheadlyyfe: i'm so fucking gay

ross [geller]: i'm gayer

Kenneth Bone: true

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i showed my friend tatinof bc she doesn't have youtube red and she cried
> 
> in science we watched the lorax and zac efron is in it so when ppl heard his voice half the class (including me) screamed troy bolton
> 
>  
> 
> since it's like national coming out day HI IM GAAY legit gay as fuck bc girls are hot but i'm demiromantic so fucking shit but IM STILL GAY


	120. i'm the guys step father, thats why he knows guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i need to take a shit

http.foreheadlyyfe: tell them what happened in french today anal

llama el gay: this guy turned around since we were talking to each other to study and they said butt fuck, that is the answer

http.foreheadlyyfe: so he says

llama el gay: comme bitch comme saw the horror movie

llama el gay: i was so confused so i just said kys and left my seat

http.foreheadlyyfe: bad ass amirite

ierno: is there some sort of punch lime

llama el gay: no he just told me to tell you the story

jacket slut: wow thats a great story

ierno: the onceler in lorax looks like dan howell and gerard ways lovechild

llama el gay: frank what about you

ierno: i'm the guys step father, thats why he knows guitar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> update: i took a shit


	121. awe you snooter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel sick as fuck and not the good kind

jacket slut: i've been having the worst day ever

jacket slut: i feel terrible rn

http.foreheadlyyfe: awe you poor thing! stay hydrated and don't do anything you'll regret

jacket slut: you just copied what frank told me

http.foreheadlyyfe: wat no

ierno: $3 8/ :9!5 547/5 )8' 

ierno: 9@

http.foreheadlyyfe: awe you snooters! i'm gonna boop your nose!!!

ierno: !85?) 2$-5 5$3 ;7,@

praytherayaway: 25; 8/ - /!99534 

jacket slut: 8:;@

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might ask my crush to go see amandaschronicles on tour with me as a date if she comes to our area


	122. thnks fr th cmmis

ierno: ear lobe pimples

fedora slut: those things suck!

ierno: you get them

fedora slut: you don't?!

http.foreheadlyyfe: mmmmm fuck yes

ross [geller]: FUCK YES DADDY

http.foreheadlyyfe: oH FUCK ME 

http.foreheadlyyfe: BE A GOOD KITTEN BABY BOY

ross [geller]: YES DADDY THANK YOU DADDY FOR THE CUMMIES

_http.foreheadlyyfe changed their name to thnks fr th cmmis._

jacket slut: I HATE YOU ALL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love the music to watch boys to video by lana del rey bc she's watching a group of guys play basketball and she leaves them to go to gay ppl and there are gay ppl in the video  
> and i also love the summertime sadness video bc she plays a lesbian and there's a lesbian relationship thats potrayed non sexually fuck i love her


	123. brendon urie: the pervert

fedora slut: hey brendon

ierno: i took his phone away

ierno: sh dont tell him

jacket slut: you shoved it down ur pants

ierno: he wouldnt dare put his hand down my pants

jacket slut: he would

ierno: that pervert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just got my friend to ask my friend out for me and i had a panic! attack


	124. dont u fooking dare ryan sexcrest

ross [geller]: im legally changing my name

_ross [geller] changed their name to ryan sexcrest._

ierno: brendon is telling me to kill you

llama el gay: ya you should kill ryan, brendon

ryan sexcrest: then i'll stop wearing thongs for a week if you kill me

thnks fr th cmmis: you better fooking not ryan sexcrest

ryan sexcrest: i thought your phone was down franks pants

ierno: dont ask

thnks fr th cmmis: ur dick was limp when i touched it

jacket slut: brendon wyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gay and all (i like girls) but i think i might be genderfluid bc i feel rlly masculine and binded for the first time today. it felt right but i do feel different other days but idk they/them pronouns for now lmao


	125. thnks fr th cmmis changed their name to rupaul

_thnks fr th cmmis changed their name to rupaul._

ryan sexcrest: ryan seacrest or some shit

jacket slut: ew he's on american idol

jacket slut: american idol fucking sucks ass

ryan sexcrest: would u rather be on rupaul

jacket slut: yes

rupaul: would you like to be on my show darling

ierno: guys why did gerard just faint

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last night i cried tears bc i binded for the first time


	126. only tru hoes will pass dis shite on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for these next two chapters you are about to experience

ryan sexcrest: is this 2009 bc i am leaving you

rupaul: wtf ryan

jacket slut: wtf brendon

ierno: wtf brendon

ryan sexcrest: wtf tyler

Tyler Josheph: bitch ur not the one w/ the major ass big booty stfu before i uppercut u u potato

ryan sexcrest: what a whore

Tyler Josheph: well, metaphorically 

Tyler Josheph: but thats denial number 4 

ryan sexcrest: kys

rupaul: i like to eat it, slap it, be slapped. i can't just let ANYBODY walk all over me. i ain't no FUCKING bottom bitch. maybe on my first try when it was my first time and i lost my v card. MY VIRGINITY NOT VAGINA CARD UGH KYS BITCHES. if you are one of those fucking hoes, then you will commit with me. commit to the FUCKING you hoes. if you are one of my– if you are a hoe– only tru hoes will pass dis shite on!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what i am today, i feel kinda feminine but kinda not. guess i'm demigirl today, no idea lmao what is gender? gENDER IS A SOCIAL CONSTRUCT UGGH   
> yes i am white no i am not a girl and yes i do drink coffee and might have a pair of uggs in the back of the closet and no i don't wear them (fuck)


	127. all hail the daddy kink

ierno: ryan pls

rupaul: whats he doing

ierno: i walked in on him dry humping his bed

rupaul: ryan 

rupaul: you know you bottom only

jacket slut: wtf

jk i top: oh dear

ryan sexcrest: i'm sorry daddy

rupaul: do you deserve to be punished little boy

ryan sexcrest: no daddy

Tyler Josheph: yES DADDY

Josh Dyler: OH DADDY

ierno: DADDY UHH

jacket slut: FUCK DADDY PLS

jk i top: PLS DONT GO IN DRY DADDY

fedora slut: UHH DADDY

jacket slut: OHH

Mikey wat: ALL HAIL THE DADDY KINK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is fucking kinkshaming


	128. hi hoe how are you alive

ierno: i got a job

jacket slut: cough mcr cough 

ierno: chill i work at a grocery store

ierno: imagine someone just like returning from the dead and coming to the store

ierno: "hi hoe how are you alive"

ierno: "and welcome to target"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk i feel masculine apparently


	129. tumblr url yo yo

ryan sexcrest: i can make your hands clap

ierno: no fuck you

rupaul: alright queens

rupaul: sashay away

llama el gay: wow brenond can rlly get into character

rupaul: kys

llama el gay: i will just so you can go to jail

rupaul: wat

llama el gay: did you know that if you tell people to kill themselves, and a person you said it to actually does kill themself, then you'll be fined and go to jail

rupaul: you go on tumblr

rupaul: whats ur url

llama el gay: uhhh gotta blast

rupaul: kys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes i'm like why does everyone hate me like nobody bothers to make contact with me and then i remember that i hate myself too and it's all good


	130. UNLEASH THE KRAKEN I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i hate myself bc i'm such a fuck up

fedora slut: no pete you may not try to feed the snake

jk i top: wtf why not

fedora slut: ur not c3171n

_jk i top changed their name to oh i get it._

oh i get it: oh i get it

oh i get it: ya let him release the snakes

oh i get it: FUCK he just did

Kenneth Bone: what i'm old and don't understand

llama el gay: same

fedora slut: that hoe c3171n just released the snake

oh i get it: why the fuck did he just say my new mixsnake

ierno: god i fuxhing hate him 

jacket slut: fuck why the puns

ierno: fuxk

jacket slut: dont censorn things on me boy

fedora slut: HE JUST DROPPED THE SNAKE ONTO THE FLOOR WHERE THE CARPET IS AND YELLED UNLEASH THE KRAKEN

fedora slut: ITS SLITHERING AROUND THE ROOM AND I THINK ITS LOST NOBODY CAN FIND IT!!!

rupaul: damn i havent seen ms science teacher this pissed before

jacket slut: your class sounds fun

jacket slut: i'm stuck in language arts with ms f

rupaul: lol sux for u m8

jacket slut: did you mean: succ for you m8 ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why am i such a fucking screw up that nobody tries to be friends with lmao what is happiness i haven't felt that since
> 
>  
> 
> it's been 84 years


	131. what the fuck frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my two friends are dating now and they're gay as fuck

rupaul: cocaine and sugar daddies

llama el gay: you called me

rupaul: elizabeths mating call everybody

rupaul: anal*

fedora slut: fUhhhck

ierno:  ** _Did You Mean: Fuhk_**

 __ierno: ** _Showing Results For: Fuhk_**

fedora slut: how did you do that

ierno:  _ **do what**_

fedora slut: THAT

 _i **er**_ **n** o _: i **do n** o ****_ **t un** d _ **er**_ **s** ta _n **d**_

 __jacket slut: what the fuck frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i legit wanna die   
> the clothes i bind w/ won't bind any [editing] binding tips for my genderfluid ass self


	132. the beest puns in the world

ierno: fuck i can't beelieve that we finished the bee movie in science class

ierno: why did we watch it

jacket slut: idk but i do know that movie taught me to beelieve in myself

fedora slut: hey frank i think you should turn your phone off it's buzzing

jacket slut: hey frnk love you beebee

ierno: why are you doing this

fedora slut: beecause we can

ierno: kys

jacket slut: honey calm down 

jacket slut: hey patrick

fedora slut: hey gerard

jacket slut: i'm getting my hair cut tomorrow

fedora slut: ooh what style

jacket slut: a beehive

ierno: fuck this shit i'm out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i might ask the girl i like out wyd


	133. just stop with harambe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently i forgot but yesterday i'm officially one year clean?¿ cool

rupaul: my mom just tried saying what are those to me

Tyler Josheph: kill her

_Josh Dyler changed their name to Dosh Jun._

Tyler Josheph: kys

ierno: tjatd n00t nice

fedora slut: ly

jacket slut: bitch 

fedora slut: ly pete

Kenneth Bone: ly harambe

Dosh Jun: mark just stop with harambe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friends threatened me today saying that i need to ask my friend out tomorrow   
> you could say i'm... under pressure
> 
> btw don't you love it when you have to sign trillions of papers for school and you didn't do any of them also psat how are those for you


	134. how do i have the secks

_rupaul changed their name to jacet slut._

Mikey wat: how do i have the secks

jacket slut: oh dear my poor asexual brother is ready for a dick in his ass

Mikey wat: i like girls too though

jacet slut: oh dear my poor asexual brother is a disgrace to the GAY group chat

Mikey wat: gerard wtf

jacket slut: thats brendon

jacket slut: im gerard

jacet slut: if you're gerard then how do i have this picture

_jacet slut sent a picture to the group chat._

jacket slut: is that a dick pic

ryan sexcrest: thats the dick pic he sent me

fedora slut: thats the dick pic you sent me today in science ryan

jacet slut: no thats frank 

jacet slut: gerard has many pictures of frank and thats one of them

jacet slut: so thats frank bc he's a dick

ierno: if you have to explain the joke then it's not funny

Mikey wat: how do i have the secks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently i asked her out and now i have a girlfriend yay


	135. you can't escape the daddy kink/everyone ___ the group chat

ryan sexcrest: are you living or are we breathing

jacet slut: oh god daddy mikey

Mikey wat: no i'm not your daddy

ryan sexcrest: MY DADDY ONWY! NOBODY ELSTES *hugs stuffie*

jacet slut: kitten act decent for daddy in the group chat

ryan sexcrest: ok daddy

jacket slut: you guys make me want to wash my eyes out with bleach

Dosh Jun: seriously ryan y the daddy kink tho

ryan sexcrest: what daddy kink

_Dosh Jun changed their name to daddydun._

_ryan sexcrest changed their name to little!ryan._

_jacket slut changed their name to murder me pls._

_murder me pls changed their name to gerard._

_gerard left the group chat._

_ierno left the group chat._

_fedora slut changed their name to everyone._

_everyone left the group chat._

jacet slut: clever

_jacet slut added ierno to the group chat._

_jacet slut added gerard to the group chat._

_jacet slut added everyone to the group chat._

jacet slut: yOU CANT ESCAPE THE DADDY KINK BITCH

Tyler Josheph: "you can't escape the daddy kink"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd commit but the only reason i'm still alive is bc i don't wanna leave my girlfriend and only friend behind so woops looks like i can't die


	136. assquake

llama el gay: so if nicki minaj shakes her ass violently will that create an earthquake

ierno: no just an assquake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was video chatting my girlfriend for five hours straight GOD I FUCKING miss her so much


	137. chicken fried fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy tbp anniversary

ierno: wow i love you

_jacet slut changed their name to Obama._

_ryan sexcrest changed their name to Biden._

Obama: i love you back!

gerard: shut the fuck up

everyone: shut the fuck up you chicken fried fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my girlfriend and i are video chatting rn as i write this it's gr8 she's gr9 and she's cheering me up bc todays been a rlly bad day for me god she's gr9


	138. ?7""35/

praytherayaway: when we graduate from high school we're gonna release our first record

gerard: ya and i already know the second albums title

everyone: what is it

gerard: bitch i aint tellin u kiss my sassy flamboyant gay ass

ierno: anytime bb

gerard: pls dont

ierno: thanks for telling me to stop

bobthebitch: thank you for the venom

ierno: bitch dont spoil

gerard: stfu band meeting pls

ierno: 25( 

gerard: )92 "9!( 7!58" 23 -?57-""6 43,94: ?7""35/¿

praytherayaway: 23 /5-45 43?94:8!( :3'9/ 59''•

gerard: 25; 4-6

ierno: 59''9492

gerard: 9@

gerard: so we start tomorrow?

Tyler Josheph: start what? your period

Tyler Joseph: start what? the period?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok but i'm so glad i left ffn bc that shit was cringe and i'm rereading my old fanfiction on there and cRINGE


	139. the chronicles of rawr xD I

bobthebitch: well today is the day

praytherayaway: lets record

gerard: brb

Mikey wat: brb

ierno: brb

praytherayaway: brb

bobthebitch: brb

_Today, 5:30 PM_

llama el gay: are they done

Tyler Josheph: yep 

llama el gay: how do u know

Tyler Josheph: mind censornzz rawr

gerard: xD rawr *nuzzles u* *cuddlez u*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if i'm annoying you w talking about my girlfriend but she's helped me through so fucking much and i can give you a list of reasons why i feel the way i do for her


	140. not kinky vanilla secks

bobthebitch: ew i just heard ryan shout daddy in a stall in the bathroom gross

Biden: my daddy kink does not have anything to do w your concern

Obama: u mean our daddy kink little boy ;)

Biden: yes daddy

ierno: wow

praytherayaway: gross

Biden: u all succ, just going w your not kinky vanilla secks

Mikey way: yes bc i, the asexual mikey way, have secks

gerard: i'll respect ur kink but pls dont do it in this group chat

Obama: yes daddy

Obama: dont say it in this group chat anymore ry

Biden: ok bren

Obama: first i like to spank my dough 

Obama: whos ur daddy

Biden: you daddy ur my daddy

ierno: nope

_everyone left the group chat._

_ierno left the group chat._

_gerard left the group chat._

_llama el gay left the group chat._

_ohno! left the group chat._

_bobthebitch left the group chat._

_praytherayaway left the group chat._

_Kenneth Bone changed their name to the group chat._

_the group chat left the group chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the support w my gf, it means a lot wow  
> i've been feeling extremely suicidal these past two weeks but the only thing thats keeping me alive is her, she's been with me through a lot and helped me through so much, she can always cheer me up. and thats one reason why i feel the way i do for her


	141. my longest yeah boy ever

_Obama added everyone, ierno, gerard, llama el gay, ohno!, bobthebitch, praytherayaway, and group chat into the group chat._  

Obama: bitch u aint leavin that easily

Obama: u thought it was over

Obama: u thought wrong bitch

Biden: elizabeth u have a daddy kink y did u leave

ohno!: elizabeth is my lesbian lover

Biden: u hoe

llama el gay: u hot hoe

gerard: u thought i was gone u thought wrong bitch

praytherayaway: how

group chat: so mcr hows the recording going

gerard: it's going gr8

group chat: gr8?

_gerard sent a link to the group chat._

group chat: what is this

gerard: my longest yeah boy ever

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say yeah boyyyyyy to something you're happy/excited about  
> she's coming over to my house friday ya boyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy


	142. http://badpets.net/Humor/Jokes/Jokes2.html

gerard: ten pages of hw i'm going to commit

ierno: guys patrick found a link to a website w a bunch of puns and jokes and he keeps sending them to me

ierno: i want to die

everyone: Did you hear about the dyslexic Satanist?  
He sold his soul to Santa

everyone: How does a spoiled rich girl change a lightbulb?  
She says, "Daddy, I want a new apartment."

gerard: nope i wasnt gonna do it before

gerard: now i will

gerard: brb necking myself

everyone: What's the difference between a bad golfer and a bad skydiver?  
A bad golfer goes, Whack, Dang! A bad skydiver goes Dang! Whack.

llama el gay: guys i'm in chorus rn i like this class don't ruin it w puns 

gerard: wtf patrick

ierno: the cringe is real

everyone: What is a zebra?  
26 sizes larger than an "A" bra.

group chat: ok bye again

group chat: i'm a 44 year old man in a group chat with gay teenagers what am i doing with my life

everyone: Why do gorillas have big nostrils?  
Because they have big fingers.

gerard: GOODBYE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so apparently my bitchy teacher isn't so much of a bitch and is extremely nice wow
> 
> also gf is coming over to my house and we're hanging out in my room what do we do that doesn't involve the secks (it's only been a week chill ppl)


	143. i only have dildos

gerard: franks dog pissed on me

ierno: what dog

ierno: i only have dildos

ierno: DADDY'S*

ierno: DOGGO'S*

llama el gay: and we thought ryans kink was bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> she left four hours ago and i already miss her WOOPS but i'm texting her WOOPS  
> btw i have a sudden urge to watch corpse bride bc i love that movie


	144. Kids, you have to remember I'm up here conducting you for a reason. Watch me! Watch my fingers. OK? Here we go! Ready? Watch me. One, and two... Ready? Go.

gerard: hey whats up 

Biden: blah blah

Obama: Kids, you have to remember I'm up here conducting you for a reason. Watch me! Watch my fingers. OK? Here we go! Ready? Watch me. One, and two. Ready? Go.

Biden: Dès le premier jour. Ton parfum enivre, mon amour. C'est dans ces instants. J'aimerais être comme toi par moments. Mais depuis ce jour. Je n'ai qu'un seul, et unique regret

gerard: thats a strange thing to be doing but whatever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i spent the whole day trolling ppl on kids games and watching corpse bride


	145. battle of the daddy kink

llama el gay: yeet

Biden: fuck daddy

llama el gay: daddy

Biden: daddier

llama el gay: daddiest

Obama: battle of the daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow is franks birthday and halloween and i'm going as frank  
> honestly wtf is this chapter


	146. spooky birthday boy

ierno: hey

Obama: change your name

ierno: no

ierno: BRENDON WHAT THE GUMC

ierno: brendon took his phone it's beebo rn

_ierno changed their name to birthday boy._

birthday boy: ehh

_birthday boy changed their name to spooky birthday boy._

ohno!: hey happy bday

llama el gay: hey ur finally the age a junior should be rn

Dosh Jun: happy bday 

spooky birthday boy: thanks :))

gerard: hey frankie have a good day ily happy halloween and happy birthday happy ieroween i love you

gerard: ew actually nvm bc CRINGE @ ieroween

Mikey wat: i said ieroween to him this morning...

gerard: exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dressed up as frank


	147. merry christmas mothersuccers

_spooky birthday boy changed their name to 17._

17: hey

Obama: ew wtf

Mikey wat: sEVENTEEN AND COMING CLEAN–

gerard: was billie joe trying to start a green day flashmob w tre and mike again

Mikey wat: yep

Obama: guys guess what

Obama: well

_Obama changed their name to XMAS TIME._

XMAS TIME: merry christmas mothersuccers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i may be atheist but merry christmas


	148. lets not bring this back; rise of corky b roll

Biden: remember cheeze wiz? let's bring this back

17: lets not bring this back

Biden: well... the names corky b roll, like jersey, huh

Biden: yo, tha names corky b roll

_Biden changed their name to corky b roll._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my hw is in my lap but no


	149. fuck off space egg

llama el gay: hey u guys coming

17: ur moms coming

llama el gay: no

XMAS TIME: cumming*

17: yes i did mean ryans cumming

corky b roll: pls dont mean that

corky b roll: brendon and i are not ready for children

XMAS TIME: what

17: yeah u guys arent prepared for it

XMAS TIME: did u just say i'm too dumb to raise a parent

17: raise a parent what

XMAS TIME: fuck off space egg

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so fucking pissed rn and embarrassed bc my brother caught me singing lana del rey lyrics downstairs and fuckineedtodie


	150. lol tomathoe for when you dye ur hair red

gerard: yo

gerard: im a hoe

corky b roll: lol tomathoe for when you dye ur hair red

gerard: my hair is apparently going to be dyed red now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet  
> btw i'm updating gay old times soon and writing a new fanfic so yeet  
> btw why is listening to fob so fucking satisfying


	151. emo is over you can all go home now

gerard: you know life is over when pete wentz wears color

17: wait why the fuck

pete went homo: emo is over you can all go home now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so gay old times isn't finished and i'm not done w the first chapter of my new fanfic bc i was busy today


	152. hello homo my old phrend

pete went homo: hey

_pete went homo changed their name to not emo._

17: hey

not emo: hey

17: gerard is a hoe

gerard: ikr

corky b roll: im homosexual

17: hello homo my old phrend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a group chat au :)) don't be so upset if you don't like this writing style, don't try reading it. this counts as a group chat fanfic... i'm not in many group chats, and my life isn't like this, so why the fuck would this be based off of my group chats? when have i ever said that? this isn't solely ryden, it has ryden in it. i actually write shit, and put effort into this. believe it or not. this does classify as the tags, later in the story :)) this IS WRITING, as i do write this shit. i write this bc i like it, and it's fun for me. ppl that read this like it, don't think i'm gonna fucking stop if you don't like it.


	153. party at the end of the world

17: tomorrow is the end of the world, but jan 20 is tho so

17: but still lets die

17: lets have a party at the end of the world 

17: bc trump will kill all your friends

17: hillary will

praytherayaway: no don't talk about that shit yet not the songs dont make puns stop

corky b roll: wat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow is the end of the world sooo


	154. who won

17: so who will win tonight

17: it depends on the electoral votes, not popularity votes, thanks for asking frank

gerard: are you also that low in life where you have to talk to yourself 

17: yep

gerard: same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i've cried three times today bc election and i miss obama


	155. you dont know this but im masterbaiting rn

_17 changed their name to ierhoe._

ierhoe: so what's up

XMAS TIME: masturbation, daddy kinks

ierhoe: so the usual?

not emo: yup

not emo: brendon what are you doing 

XMAS TIME: you dont know this but im masterbaiting rn

not emo: i was gonna ask to hang out but nvm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i feel like jumping off a cliff towards my inevitable death


	156. bitch ur hotter than i was last month, ur 11/10 this time!!!!2

ierho: hey guys whats the date

XMAS TIME: hm let me check

not emo: brendon dont check the date

XMAS TIME: you'll make the same pun as last month

gerard: hoe dont do it

XMAS TIME: its november tenth 

gerard: he didnt do it thank god

XMAS TIME: its 11/10

XMAS TIME: like u bb

XMAS TIME: WAITT

XMAS TIME: bitch ur hotter than i was last month, ur 11/10 this time!!!!2 i was 10/10 and ur 11/10 KYS

gerard: you just ruined the pun by adding extra words kys

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna read asotm again soon i'm not ready


	157. who the fuck is it by

ierho: hey you know that song let her go by the neighborhood

XMAS TIME: yes but isnt it by like the 1975 or some shit

gerard: isn't it by passenger

ierho: definitely not

ierho: its by rihanna

XMAS TIME: no its by my chemical romance

ierho: yes we did write it for our upcoming post-hardcore album ibymbybmyl coming out in two years

XMAS TIME: I knew it.

gerard: (∩-∩)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like psychology. i want to study it in med school


	158. who's gayer than Ryan Ross

ierho: i'm gay

gerard: i'm gayer

corky b roll: i'm the gayest

gerard: well yes ofc bc who is gayer than Ryan Ross let's be honest

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's be honest i'm the gayest hoe around gayer than Ryan Ross


	159. read about Ellen's shocking secret

ierho: so i put Brendon on pornhub

XMAS TIME: why did you put me on pornhub

XMAS TIME: i already put myself on there

XMAS TIME: u dont need to do it for me

ierho: too bad

XMAS TIME: fine send me the link

ierho: http://www.usmessageboard.com/threads/shocking-ellens-goodbye.451706/

XMAS TIME: thanks

-

llama el gay: what the actual fuck frank

ierho: don't tell him

XMAS TIME: read about Ellen's shocking secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel really anxious idk why


	160. no i dont remember i was high last night

gerard: brendon can u send me a screenshot of the HW for bio

XMAS TIME: wait wtf we had hw

gerard: yes we got it in first period

gerard: remember

XMAS TIME: no i dont remember i was high last night

gerard: what

XMAS TIME: what

gerard: are you high rn

XMAS TIME: yes no maybe

corky b roll: he is

XMAS TIME: Ryan gave me weed 

corky b roll: cool wanna fuck

XMAS TIME: what did you just say to me

corky b roll: fuck me daddy

gerard: i'm leaving this group 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i need to ask my gf to come to my house later i haven't seen her in several hours


	161. what ya gonna do with all these kinks all these kinks inside this group? i'ma j j j j join join an orgy

XMAS TIME: god everyone in here is so dicking kinky.

gerard: u mean fucking kinky?

XMAS TIME: I mean yes that too

XMAS TIME: its like

XMAS TIME: ryan

corky b roll: yes daddy

XMAS TIME: what ya gonna do with all these kinks all these kinks inside this group? 

corky b roll:  i'ma j j j j join join an orgy with daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i need to ask if my gf can come over later


	162. thunderstorms, clouds, snow and a slight drizzle

gerard: hey

Tyler Josheph: thank god it's Friday

gerard: what no tyler it's thursday

Tyler Josheph: cos fridays will always be better than sundays

gerard: that's true but it's not friday

Tyler Josheph: cos sundays are my suicide days

gerard: but ur not dead yet

XMAS TIME: aye brozz what'z ze wezer for tomorrow

Tyler Josheph: thunderstorms, clouds, snow and a slight drizzle

XMAS TIME: thanks dude

Dosh Jun: what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my gf is gay but like not gay as she likes other genders (thank god bc she's dating a genderfluid hoe) but i'm gay


	163. baby ur better than the migraine in my head

gerard: win me over in ten words.

Tyler Josheph: baby ur better than the migraine in my head

Dosh Jun: fuck that's hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER THE LAUGHTER THOOOUUGHH


	164. gay mayonnaise joke

XMAS TIME: i have a gay mayonnaise joke

gerard: wtf

Dosh Jun: what is it

XMAS TIME: mayonnaise tastes like cum

ierho: so that's why gay men love mayo

XMAS TIME: BITCH YOU STOLE MY JOKE

ierho: i officially trademark the joke as the mayonnaise tastes like cum joke™ by Frank Anthony Iero Jr and you have to pay me ten dollars to use it, or when you use it behind m back. If that is the case you owe me twenty you lying whore.

gerard: plot twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm trying so hard to update a fanfic i uploaded and it only has one chapter so far and i'm in the process of writing it and i haven't updated it and it's been so long since i've fucking posted it andimgonnakillmyselfallBECAUSEOFWRITERSBLOCK


	165. t on my d

XMAS TIME: hey Bob why don't you put your d on my t

bobthebitch: wtf no

XMAS TIME: HOLY CUNT AUTOCORRECT I MEANT BABY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so fucking ready to end my life i can't fucking wait i'm ready to die i should end this fanfic already so then you won't wait for another chapter and then you won't care if i die :)) but like i'm clearly seeking attention by saying this but i just need to fucking rant i don't want to fucking do this anymore i'm fucking done with life and myself


	166. i mean idc but I need to tell you that i'm afraid that i ten hour loop

ierho: hey ryan you needed to tell me something while we were walking to 3rd period

corky b roll: yea but i mean

ierho: what is it

corky b roll: so like

corky b roll: SHIT THE TEACHERS COMING ABORT MISSION ABORT MISSION ABORT-

ierho: tell her you were checking the time

corky b roll: ok

corky b roll: she said theres a clock right above me

ierho: fuck just text me later dont get that shitty android taken away by your teacher

corky b roll: or i could tell you rn 

corky b roll: i mean idc but I need to tell you that i'm afraid that i ten hour loop live in Denver 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao so like my gf and i flirt with each other using spn gifs and if that doesn't explain my relationship then idk what does


	167. drop the bass duuuuuhhduuuh

gerard: eBay 

ierho: fuck c3171n just took a fucking fish from a fish tank and then threw it on the ground and screamed drop the bass

corky b roll: what the actual fuck

ierho: now he's screaming all star and our math teacher is yelling at him

ierho: he says he did it for the vine

ierho: he just so oh wait nvm

corky b roll: fuck it i'm transferring to your class

ierho: he just ran out of the room 

corky b roll: he came into my history class

corky b roll: he's now screaming that he's triggered and gay

ierho: wtf

corky b roll: this gay person just kicked him in the balls for saying that

ierho: drop the bass

corky b roll: he just screamed drop the bass and started to fucking twerk

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a free period w my gf today it was fun


	168. the chronicles of c3141n: the shrek parade

_Five minutes ago._

gerard: ugh chorus is boring 

ierho: brb

ierho: ok i just finished talking to c3141n and he said he could make chorus less boring by going into the chorus room 

gerard: yes pls

ierho: ok

_Now, 1:12 PM._

gerard: hOLY SHIT 

ierho: WHATS HE DOING

gerard: FUCK HE CAME IN SINGING SWEET VICTORY

gerard: HE ASKED JAMES TO START PLAYING THE PIANO AND HE CAN MASH IT UP WITH ALL STAR

gerard: "this, my fellow students, is welcome to the shrek parade" -C3141N 2016

corky b roll: c3141n for president 2k17

gerard: honestly yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck it i'm writing oneshots of frank and gerard as dads


	169. the chronicles of c3141n: congratulations

llama el gay: who the fuck is c3141n

gerard: this guy in our grade that has a youtube channel and will vlog himself doing random shit at school for views

ierho: "i do it for the views" is his catchphrase 

corky b roll: he's hilarious and everybody hates him

llama el gay: what's his real name

corky b roll: you'll be surprised when you find out who it is

llama el gay: who

corky b roll: its actually 

ierho: Omg no

corky b roll: Omg yes

ierho: you wouldn't dare

corky b roll: it is

corky b roll: ur mum

llama el gay: *le gasp*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was in a chocolate candy shop today and i went through each chocolate and said out loud,"fuck me chocolate"


	170. Mr. Mosbey: slammed his throbbing penial object into bob duncan's big juicy daddy marked ass.

corky b roll: so like in bdsm

ierho: uh oh no good conversations start with in bdsm

corky b roll: so like in bdsm ppl roleplay as characters while they fuck

corky b roll: but not just bdsm

corky b roll: sex in general

corky b roll: or even on the internet rping as kim possible characters and making it sexual as fuck

XMAS TIME: kim possible

corky b roll: and so should we have a group rp

corky b roll: just for fun

ierho: uh

Kenneth Bone: ok um no

corky b roll: OK ILL START

_corky b roll changed their name to Bob Duncan._

Bob Duncan: "hey Mr. Mosbey." Bob Duncan said, lust apparent in his eyes.

_XMAS TIME changed their name to Mr. Mosbey._

Mr. Mosbey: slammed his throbbing penial object into bob duncan's big juicy daddy marked ass.

Mr. Mosbey: fuk yessss bb yesssss thats how u no daddy lieks it yesssss

ierho: goodbye

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am gay


	171. Chapter 171

Bob Duncan: ok so obviously the roleplay idea didnt work

Kenneth Bone: You don't say

everyone: I'm still scarred

Mr. Moseby: i think it went p well

Dosh Jun: only bc you wrote about fucking bob duncan

Mr. Moseby: isnt that everyones dream

llama el gay: its the american dream

Kenneth Bone: Oh my

Bob Duncan: so my new idea is writing a fanfic

Bob Duncan: the setting is a garage where shrek, mr moseby, and bob duncan are fucking and having an ogrey

Bob Duncan: aka orgy

ierho: i was joking before but now i'm really gonna commit suicide 

Mr. Moseby: I'll make one up

Mr. Moseby: it was an shrektastic day, shrek finally got his friends Mr. Moseby and Bob Duncan to hang out with him. -cut to rage secks- "IM SO GODEM PIZZAD OFF WIT U LADDIES IMA KILL YOU USING MY POWERFUL SHREKUM!!! SHREK KUM YESSSS SHREK CUM!!! GET IN MY SWAMP!!! OH DEAR U BOYS MADE ME HAVE AN OGREASM!!'" the end

gerard: what the fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19 more chapters until this ends woah wtf i already have an idea for the continuation of this cringe fanfic


	172. dick me down daddy

Bob Duncan: come on just give me some fudge frank

ierho: what no

ierho: no i wont give you any fudge ryan its for me and gee

Bob Duncan: dick

llama el gay: me

Bob Duncan: down

llama el gay: daddy

Bob Duncan: dick me down daddy

Bob Duncan: :P :-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pinof 8


	173. shut up you periwinkle dust mop

Tyler Josheph: hey guys whats up anyone wanna catch a movie or something or help me buy a binder w/o my parents finding out?? :))

ierho: i'd love to but i have to study gerards ass today

ierho: i mean i have to study for math

Dosh Jun: my parents want me to read the bible today idk why but i can't 

Tyler Josheph: :(:

gerard: sorry bud but i gotta let frank study

gerard: i mean study w frank

Bob Duncan: i just dont want to

Mr. Moseby: ryan be nice

Bob Duncan: sorry daddy

Bob Duncan: mike pence is taking me to conversion therapy sorry

gerard: me

Tyler Josheph: shut up you periwinkle dust mop

Dosh Jun: oh

_Dosh Jun changed their name to not real._

Tyler Josheph: what the heckles josh

Mr. Moseby: tyler, josh isn't real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so pinof 8 was gay as shit


	174. my girlfriends not a band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love marina and the diamonds

llama el gay: i need to clarify something

marina: yes elizabeth 

llama el gay: my girlfriends not a band, she plays piano while i sing cobain, i got flowers in my hair, i get down to eat pussy

Mr. Moseby: woah there big girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd love to make a random twitter just to talk to you guys so like if you want i can make one and we can talk and be gay :):


	175. happy birthday to you tyler joseph

Tyler Josheph: its my birthday

ierho: k happy birthday

not real: happy birthday

Tyler Josheph: :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg what if the fbi/government hacks into my phone and looks @ my web history and sees that i write fanfiction and the smut i read fuCK


	176. my treehouse burned down

Tyler Josheph: lol i have a story

ierho: do tell

Tyler Josheph: my treehouse was set on fire bc i lit a lighter that cough josh cough left in there 

not real: oops

Tyler Josheph: and it burned down but i ran away

Tyler Josheph: why would you do that josh why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gosh darn it do i love black butler


	177. everybody needs a good grope

llama el gay: i was with marina and her mom for lunch and marina said good g as in good girl and her moms like "g whats g" and she's like good girl lmao mom and then her mom is like "rope" and i died

Mr. Moseby: everybody needs a good g

Mr. Moseby: rope

Mr. Moseby: everybody needs a good grope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anime ruined my life


	178. wanna be the plot to my story so we can climax

Bob Duncan: pick me up with a shitty line

Mr. Moseby: wanna be the plot to my story so we can climax

Bob Duncan: daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i miss my gf fuckk


	179. when he daddy asf *water emoji water emoji*

Bob Duncan: brendon sent me a nude and i just went like fucc yesss daddy

ierho: when XD xp He's daDdy Asf *water emoji water emoji* oi papi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who might have schizophrenia but needs to watch the next 6 months to see if the symptoms are still there and get diagnosed fuck i don't want this


	180. ogre the hedge

Mr. Moseby: remember over the hedge

ierho: well yes why

Mr. Moseby: ogre the hedge

ierho: 

Mr. Moseby: get shrek'd lol

Bob Duncan: lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol @ mcr reunion


	181. if you had a death note

ierho: if you had a death note who would be in it and why

p stump: guy fieri idk why something about that guy just irks me

ierho: is it the flames shirt

p stump: no its the micropenis. shirt is a close second though

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm getting glasses and i want to die


	182. brendon is eDgY as FUCK

Mr. Moseby: hey whats up i overflowed the bathroom stall at school and ran out screaming deport me daddy

Mr. Moseby: i guess you could say i'm edgy

gerard: brendon is eDgY as FUCK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd say i'm a sweet girlfriend/datemate to my wonderful girlfriend i'd say i'm very sweet   
> update: i'm very rude and angry and she's apparently the only person i'm nice to according to one of my hoes


	183. i wanna fold you like a chair bb

Bob Duncan: hey hey hey hey 

Bob Duncan: again, seduce me in one sentence 

ierho: i wanna fold you like a chair bb

Bob Duncan: daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> literal conversation i had w my sister today:  
> me: *looking at a picture of my gf* awe i love you  
> sister: awe thanks i love you too  
> me: ew not you i meant my gf  
> sister: .-.


	184. robbie: rotten

_Kenneth Bone changed their name to robbie rotten._

robbie rotten: hey

Mr. Moseby: damn i've never met an old guy this educated in memes

robbie rotten: don't u mean DAMN DANIEL

Mr. Moseby: yep there it is nvm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i love my gf do you also love my gf i do she's amazing i miss her she's coming over monday i love her


	185. metal as fuhk

robbie rotten: hey iron is metal as fuhk

ierho: metal as fuhk

Mr. Moseby: metal assfuhk

gerard: metal as fuhk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mom says tomahto


	186. cooking by the book ft lil jon

robbie rotten: its a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake

llama el gay: if the way is hazy

Bob Duncan: gotta do the cooking by the book

Mr. Moseby: know you can’t be lazy

gerard: Never use a messy recipe

ierho: the cake will end up crazy

xmas pump: if you do the cooking by the book

Bob Duncan: then you’ll have a cake

Mr. Moseby: break it down bitch, let me see you back it up  
Drop that ass down low then pick that motherfucker up  
Break it down bitch, let me see you back it up  
Drop that ass down low then pick that motherfucker up  
Now back that pussy she’s a motherfucker, hey back that pussy she’s a motherfucker  
Back that pussy she’s a motherfucker, hey back that pussy she’s a motherfucker

gerard: its a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake 

ierho: what

gerard: if the way is hazy 

gerard: you gotta do the cooking by the book 

Mr. Moseby: what

gerard: you know you can’t be lazy

Mr. Moseby: yeah

gerard: never use a messy recipe

Mr. Moseby: what

gerard: the cake will end up crazy 

Mr. Moseby: okay

gerard: if you do the cooking by the book

Mr. Moseby: yeah

gerard: then you’ll have a cake

Mr. Moseby: Rub that shit it’s yours bitch, grab his dick it’s yours bitch

Mr. Moseby: Rub that shit it’s yours bitch, grab his dick it’s yours bitch

Mr. Moseby: now turn around bitch, put that ass on a noot noot  
Grind on his dick make it get a little bigger  
Now turn around bitch, put that ass on a noot noot  
Grind on his dick make it get a little bigger

gerard: you gotta do the cooking by the book! 

Mr. Moseby: yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been listening to marina and the diamonds so much lately like god damn fuck i love marina


	187. Chapter 187

Bob Duncan: i watch lazy town because robbie rotten and sportacus are daddy asf :P :P

  
robbie rotten: hey there lil boy

robbie rotten: just got an email saying tyler is evil

robbie rotten: update: evil and gay

robbie rotten: repent ya sins boiiiiiiiiii

Mr. Moseby: back tf off you pedo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay


	188. top 10 saddest anime deaths

_Mr. Moseby changed their name to handsome squidward._

handsome squidward: so the episode where handsome squidward dies and ugly squidward is back is on

Bob Duncan: why are you watching spongebob

handsome squidward: how do you know that this was from spongebob

Bob Duncan: i just finished sucking your dick and you turned spongebob on why the fuck

robbie rotten: top 10 saddest anime deaths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FCKU I FUCKING LOVE MY FIRLFRIENDN I TUCKING FELL ASLEEP CUDDLING WITH HER AND WE SPENT THE WHOLE DAY TOGETHER AND FUCKING KISSED A LITTLE BIT AND IT WAS ADORABLE


	189. th mn sng

_Bob Duncan changed their name to stingy._

stingy: this mailbox is mine

stingy: and this triagonal sign

stingy: that blue balloon

stingy: the month of June

stingy: they're mine, mine, mine, mine, mine

stingy: ziggys sweets are mine

stingy: that birdie's tweets are mine

stingy: the city streets

stingy: both of your feet

stingy: they're all emphatically mine

stingy: it all belongs to me

stingy: everything that I see

stingy: north, south, east and west

stingy: i caress it cos i possess it

stingy: i'm stingy and it's mine

stingy: this instrumental break is also mine

stingy: the floor and ceiling are mine

stingy: all your feelings are mine

stingy: u always knew it

stingy: thats all there is to it

stingy: its mine, mine, mine, mine, mine

stingy: thats what I said

stingy: its mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love my girlfriend w0wz3rzz
> 
>  
> 
> oh btw 10 chapters until the end of the fanfic


	190. the edgy kidzzz

robbie rotten: what are we?

stingy: the edgy kidzzz

robbie rotten: and what do we want?

ierho: gay secks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yas queen yaass u do u boo yas (help me)


	191. oi look who it is meh boii

ierho: harambe

robbie rotten: oi look who it is meh boii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cried bc of the most recent chapter of neighborly relations like ouch that hurt me


	192. i'm here and i'm queer and i wanna go home

ierho: hey brendon are you up 

stingy: boiii its 4 AM he won't be up

ierho: why are you up

stingy: brooo kys

ierho: damn leafy

ierho: beebo you up

handsome squidward: aye

-

_Today, 7:24 AM_

ierho: brendon you up

robbie rotten: surely he's up, you're in school right now

ierho: you don't know brendon

stingy: he falls asleep in class 24/7 and the only time he's up is when he's sucking my dick in the bathrooms 

robbie rotten: dear me

handsome squidward: miss me with dat hetero shit

handsome squidward: and i'm up

handsome squidward: i'm here and i'm queer and i wanna go home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm actually very gay


	193. miss me with that hetero shit

llama el gay: hey can someone bring me my hw i left it in the hallway hoping that it would get dirty and ripped and shit

handsome squidward: sure but i might eat it

llama el gay: thanks babe

handsome squidward: miss me with that hetero shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just like describe my girlfriend? her hair is so soft and pretty and she has the cutest freckles and she is so fucking tiny and shy and she's really funny and she loves me and i love her and she gives the best kisses and the sweetest hugs and she is so cuddly and fun i love her so fucking much


	194. battle of the daddy kinks II

llama el gay: my daddy is better than yours

stingy: bitch back off

diamond: o h

stingy: my daddy is way better

llama el gay: i have a sugar daddy with huge boobs

diamond: thank you?

stingy: mY DADDY IS A GUY

llama el gay: MY DADDY IS A MAN

diamond: no i'm not

diamond: since when am i a daddy

llama el gay: MY DADDY IS HOT

stingy: MY DADDY REWARDS ME FOR SUCKING HIS DICK

llama el gay: I DONT NEED REWARDS FROM MY DADDY BECAUSE IM ALWAYS A GOOD GIRL

stingy: you bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck i cry over criticism and i hate my friends :):


	195. mm yeah its the sexy crocpot

llama el gay: hey marina can you come over and help me cook

diamond: yeah sure babe

ierho: with what

llama el gay: with a crockpot

ierho: will you happen to be wearing crocs at that moment

llama el gay: um no

ierho: but what if you will

_Read by llama el gay at 6:35 PM._

ierho: mm yeah its the sexy crocpot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i said i love you for the millionth time today to my GAY girlfriend


	196. my pepsi taste like pussy cola

llama el gay: my pepsi taste like pussy cola

ierho: bitch wtf have you been drinking  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yOU WANT IN BUT YOU JUST CANT WIN SO YOU STAY OUT OF THE LIIIIIIGHTS YOURE SO ART DECO OUT ON THE FLOOR SHINING LIKE GUN METAL COLD AND UNSURE BABY YOURE SO GHETTO YOURE LOOKING TO SCORE THEY ALL SAY HELLO YOU TRY TO IGNORE THEM CAUSE YOU WANT MOOOORE WHY YOU WANT MOOORREE WHY YOU WANT MOOOORRREE WHY YOU WANT MOOOORRREE WHY


	197. cooking by the book ft lil wayne

robbie rotten: its a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake

llama el gay: if the way is hazy

Bob Duncan: gotta do the cooking by the book

Mr. Moseby: know you can’t be lazy

gerard: Never use a messy recipe

ierho: the cake will end up crazy

xmas pump: if you do the cooking by the book

Bob Duncan: then you’ll have a cake

Mr. Moseby: break it down bitch, let me see you back it up  
Drop that ass down low then pick that motherfucker up  
Break it down bitch, let me see you back it up  
Drop that ass down low then pick that motherfucker up  
Now back that pussy she’s a motherfucker, hey back that pussy she’s a motherfucker  
Back that pussy she’s a motherfucker, hey back that pussy she’s a motherfucker

gerard: its a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake 

ierho: what

gerard: if the way is hazy 

gerard: you gotta do the cooking by the book 

Mr. Moseby: what  
You know you can’t be lazy

Mr. Moseby: yeah

gerard: never use a messy recipe

Mr. Moseby: what

gerard: the cake will end up crazy 

Mr. Moseby: okay

gerard: if you do the cooking by the book

Mr. Moseby: yeah

gerard: then you’ll have a cake

Mr. Moseby: Rub that shit it’s yours bitch, grab his dick it’s yours bitch

Mr. Moseby: Rub that shit it’s yours bitch, grab his dick it’s yours bitch  
Now turn around bitch, put that ass on a noot noot  
Grind on his dick make it get a little bigger  
Now turn around bitch, put that ass on a noot noot  
Grind on his dick make it get a little bigger

gerard: you gotta do the cooking by the book! 

Mr. Moseby: yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been listening to marina and the diamonds so much lately like god damn fuck i love marina


	198. shove a toaster up your cock again you ho

ierho: mikey put a fucking toast in the fork

ierho: i mean fork in the toaster again

gerard: that little shit

llama el gay: marina and i's graduation is tomorrow

gerard: mikey way im gonna hunt ya

llama el gay: you guys can come

gerard: mikey

Mikey wat: no i'm not gonna answer

gerard: i'm telling mom

Mikey wat: shove a toaster up your cock again you ho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy hannukkah
> 
> what should the next story for this be called


	199. oh my god my bbies growing up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time skip as shit for the sake of the next fic

_diamond changed their name to graduate #1._

_llama el gay changed their name to graduate #2._

gerard: this is making me emotional

ierho: we're waiting for them to come on stage

graduate #1: we're being called

graduate #2: its getting to the D's

graduate #1: someones recording amirite

ierho: ray is

graduate #2: tell him i said thank you

ierho: he says you're welcome

graduate #1: MARINA YES THATS MY BABY I FUCK HER EVERY NIGHT SHES FINGERED M

ierho: somebody just saw that potato hit elizabeths phone and made it fall right

gerard: that was brendon

handsome squidward: i don't want her to explain her HOMO sex life to us .~. nO hOmO bRo

gerard: you explained to us at lunch yesterday on how ryan sucked your dick five times in a row and that doesnt even make sense????

gerard: i think you mean full homo

graduate #1: i got my diploma im crying

gerard: did elizabeth just fucking twerk her way to the principal 

graduate #2: ikr what a slut

ierho: um happy graduation day elizabeth 

graduate #2: thank you babes

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no one more chapter:((  
> for the next part of this i'm taking name suggestions pls i'm dying and so far i like the gay gang


	200. come one come all to this tragic affair, wipe off that makeup whats in is despair

festive stump: hey

ierho: hey

festive stump: i can't talk right now

ierho: then why are you texting

festive stump: oh yes i can talk 

festive stump: nvm

festive stump: guys i'm kidding i can

festive stump: guys

festive stump: brb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm crying bc this is over

**Author's Note:**

> gay


End file.
